Seven Minutes in Heaven
by DramaticField
Summary: The night takes an unexpected turn and Rosalie gets pregnant. Read & review !
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any other of the miraculous characters in it, sadly. I wish I did, but Stepehenie Meyer does ! =)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7 minutes in heaven.**

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

I knew that this would come someday, to put it simply, Bella has beena a vampire for almost two years now and she was in a slump about not being able to see her human friends. And of course, Edward being all-to-willing to give her everything she wanted, invited him over to the house for a little get together tonight. Now, in a few hours, I'd be hearing all about Bella's friends stupid love lives and problems. What effing fun. Jest the way I wanted to spend my friday night... yeah right. I'd much rather spend some quality time with Emmett, or even go on a shopping trip with Alice. To say I was dreading tonight would unsurprsingly be an understatement.

I didn't want to see them all again. I hadn't seen them since graduation and had no intentional plans to ever see them again. But, of course, that all changed when Bella and Edward announced the party- or reunion seemed to fit better. just short days ago. I mean... all that mattered to me was Emmett and the family. I could care less about a bunch of humans who think their lives are miserable. I'd give anything to be them... be able to have kids. They always complained about this and that and I was sick of hearing about their mishaps in life. They were _normal_ and could have _families_... it wasn't fair in the least. Seeing Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric was just a cold, fresh slap in the face.

Nobody except Jazz knew how I felt because he had sensed my distress and had came to see what was wrong and to try and relieve some of my discomfort. I had to admit I was doing a really good job blocking my thoughts from Edward. Way better then usual at least. I hadn't wanted the word to get around to Emmett. Emmett was just as stoked about tonight as Bella and quite frankly, it made me sick. We was always the social, fun guy and he adored having Bella as a new sister. Bella was pretty cool at times, I had to admit she wasn't all that bad. I was still getting use to her becoming one of us, even after two years. I just couldn't wrap my head around it very good.

Emmett hopefully wouldn't realize my distress towards tonight. I mean, honestly, I _was _jealous of Bella and her friends... they could have children... something I was deprived of. I hated it. Don't get me wrong, I would give up anything and everything for Emmett... Children were my dream though. In my wildest fantasies Emmett and I were chasing multipule, beautiful children around the yard. They had blond hair and big teddy bear eyes... The perfect mix of us both. We could easily adopt and change the baby, but I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. I could never damn a baby to it.

Emmett was... different. I needed him as soon as I seen his face. There was something different about him... He had the natural beauty of nature and the most amazing personality I ever seen. There was a over-powering force in me that made me save him from getting mauled by the bear, and I could just see Vera's little Henry in his face. He surprisingly need me and I needed him... I loved him so much.

With that, Emmett come in looking very... excited. The eagerness and excitement was practically rolling off of him. Even through my crappy mood, I smiled at him and turned my attention back to looking out the window.

"Hey babe." he said, plopping down beside me on our bedrooms window seat.

"Hey hun." I said while reaching up and untieing my hair from the tight ponytail it was in.

"You excited for tonight?" He asked, taking my hands in his and kissing the wedding ring on my left hand.

The rush went through me as it always does when Emmett's lips touched me and I instantly felt better.

"Yeah... thrilled." I said non-chalently, still portraying a happy mood.

"Thats great love! I was thinking you wouldn't be... um... er... very happy about the whole situation." Emmett lifted my chin up and turned my face so our eyes were meeting.

He studied my features carefully as our eyes bored into one anothers and I instantly lost my train of thought.

"Um... yeah... everythings just, er... fine." I said, distracted by his very precence.

"Thats good." He said, smiling then kissing me. "Love... I know this can't be, well, easy for you... Whatever you want after everyone leaves tonight. You got it, babe." He said, looking out the window, a smile firm on his beautiful face.

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell him the truth.... No, that would be selfish, telling him how I never wanted to even go downstairs tonight and face my fears... Telling him how I was dreading tonight. I knew I couldn't say anything, so instead, I kissed him passionatly, trying to forget about the horrible night creeping up on us. He kissed me back happily and then broke the kiss.

"They've got some pretty rad games."He stated.

"Like?"I asked, not really intrigued.

"Spin the bottle..." He trailled off, kissing me once again, passionatly. "But don't worry, we've got it rigged so us married couples will only have to kiss our mate." He winked at me, making me giggle.

He chuckeled and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head back, and kissed him on the lips quickly. He smiled and kissed my neck. I moaned lightly then much to my dis-please, he pulled away.

"What?" I pouted.

"You know... your even cuter mad." He said, managing to kiss the frown off of my face. "We have to help Alice and Jasper put up decorations now, babe." He said.

"Oh... What fun." I said, getting off his lap and shoving a light green cartigan over my teal tank top. I heard Emmett chuckle and moments later he had his marble arms wrapped around my waist.

"It'll only take about ten minutes love." He spun me around, facing him and kissed me passionatly.

I smiled against his lips and he intertwined our fingers as we started walking out of the room, downstairs. We heard Alice suprano giggle and Jasper's deep chuckle as we neared the bottom of the staircase and entered the livingroom. We seen Alice in Jasper's arms, and Jasper kissed her nose playfully. I smiled watching them, they were adorable together. They turned facing us as Emmett whistled in the doorway. Alice giggled nervously.

"Oh, Hey guys!" She said, as we stepped into the room.

"Hey, you guys need any help decorating?" I asked, looking around at the many boxes of decorations. I tightened my grip on Emmett's hand a little.

"Yeah, Sure!" Alice said cheerfully, as Jasper and her seperated and started to open boxes.

Emmett and I walked over and helped undo the boxes. There were so many decorations that I found it stupid. A wedding was one thing, however, a reunion was another. All these decorations weren't neccasary, but knowing how Alice liked to go all out on everything, why was I surprised?

We hung streamers up all over the livingroom and balloons were just about everywhere. The livingroom was decorated nicely, and I couldn't help but get worked up about the night ahead. Jasper sensed my dull mood and came over, placing a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I felt clamer and I knew it was because of Jasper's ability.

"It'll be okay Rose." He whispered so only I could hear. I smiled lightly.

"Thanks Jazz, I just can't wait to get tonight over with, honestly." I whispered back.

"I know Rose, I know. But just think, you'll get to see everyone again... Theres gotta be an upside." He said hopefully.

"I don't _want _to see them again though, thats the problem!" I exclaimed, fairly loud.

Emmett and Alice looked over and I hung my head, and pinched the bridge of my nose, upsettedly. Jasper gave them a 'everything-is-okay' look and they finished up decorating.

"Rose... you really should let Emmett know how you feel." Jazz said quietly.

"I just can't." I stated quietly.

Emmett then came over.

"Jazz, is it okay if I steal my beautiful wife away until tonight?" He asked as they both chuckled.

"Yeah sure, actually, I was just going to take my lovely wife upstairs for a little while." He said, looking at Alice lovingly.

Alice blew him a kiss and he went over to her. Emmett picked me up bridal-styled in his arms, bringing me upstairs to our room and layed me on the bed. He got on top of me, shifting his weight so I couldn't feel it.-Not like it would matter anyways. I giggled at this thought and he kissed me once, twice, three times and by the end of the third one, I had my arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him back, passionatly.

My mind was wandering in every place it could, but I just tried to push all the thoughts out of my head and concentrate on Emmett and I. Every now and then my mind would wander with questions like 'What if Angela or Jessica was dating Mike, Eric or Ben!?' The thoughts swirled around in my mind, even while I was kissing Emmett. Everyone would be here soon. Forty-Five minutes actually. Alice was making us all dress up, not too formal, just dress pants and a cute shirt. I didn't mind, I loved dressing up anyways.

Emmett moaned and moved his hands so that they craddeled me in his arms. I smiled and he pulled back to look at me.

"Your beautiful, love." he said lovingly, leaning in to kiss me once more.

"Your amazing, babe." I said, kissing him back, happily.

He kissed me more and more, happily and he rubbed his hands up and down my back, making me moan, kissing him more and more passionatly. I wanted to stay here all night, but I knew Emmett wouldn't possibly let me. I quickly looked over at the clock and groaned when I seen we only had twenty-eight minutes until everyone would be here. I pulled away from Emmett.

"We should start getting ready..." I closed my eyes to try and get the bad, jumbled thoughts out of my head.

"Yeah... we should." Emmett sighed, kissing me one last time before helping me off the bed.

I sighed, very upset.

"What're you wearing babe?" Emmett asked as we were digging through our droors and the closet.

"Just some dress pants and a random dressy shirt, either one with pretty good clevage, or a frilly one, haven't decided yet."I winked at him playfully and he bit his lip.

"Well, looks like I'm in for a treat." He said sexually, blowing me a kiss. I giggled.

"Yes, Yes, you are." I giggled again. "So, what're you wearing, love?" I asked intrigued, loving seeing him dressed up.

"Just a dress shirt and jeans." He smiled and we started pulling clothes out to put on.

"Awesome. I always loved seeing you dressed up. You always look so handsome." I said smiling playfully.

I found a cute pair of dress pants and a three quarter sleeved, pink, V-neck shirt. I quickly changed into the outfit then turned around, seeing Emmett in jeans and a tie, still shirtless. My jaw fell and I went up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, I kissed his jaw, and he looked pretty happy seeing me all dressed up as well. He kissed me passionatly and quickly shoved a shirt on.

"I like you better without this on." I said, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. He chuckled.

"There will be plenty of time for that, hun." He kissing me passionatly, for quite a while this time. Then we heard a knock on the door.

We seperated, the romantic mood seising. We intertwined our fingers and started out the room, and down the stairs. We opened the door to see Jessica and Mike there, holding hands. The next thing I noticed, was a baby bump on Jessica's stomach, she was even wearing maternity clothes.

I faught the overwhelming urge to run upstairs dry sobbing and squeezed Emmett's hand. Emmett must've seen the bump too.- Which was obvious he did, because it was pretty big. because he untangled our fingers, putting an arm around my waist to comfort me instead.

Right that very moment, I was staring into the face of a human girl, that I couldn't be more envious over. I smiled through the overwhelming pain and spoke.

"Hey Jessica," I paused. "Hey Mike."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Well, I thought this would be a cute little story, for all the readers that have read other stories of mine, I am trying my hardest to progress them, but I've got so many on the go it's really hard. Expecially when I'm getting new ideas left and right. Haha, anyways, my sincerest apologies and please review ! =D**

**Love you guys !**


	2. Truth comes out

**Chapter Two.**

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

My happy mood instantly evaporated when I seen Jessica's stomach. It wasn't a small, not-really-noticable-unless-you-try-to-see-it bump. It was a fair size. I untangled my and Rose's fingers and put a comforting arm around her waist instead. I knew any good expectations for tonight were gone with my happy mood. I forced a warm smile and was a little surprised when Rose greeted them happily. Her 'happy act' wouldn't fool me though, I knew her too well. I knew this hurt her... a lot.

"Hey Rosalie, Hey Emmett." Mike said shyly.

"Come on in."I said, shifting over and moving Rose along with me.

"Thanks." Jessica said as her and Mike stepped in.

"Um... Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward should be here soon." Rose said as she led them into the livingroom. "Actually, I'm going to go see whats taking Alice and Jasper." She said, swiftly leaving the room.

**Alice's Point Of View.**

I was up in our room with Jazz, getting ready for everyone to arrive when a vision took me. I stumbled back, landing on the bed and put my head in my hands.

Jessica and Mike arrived at the house holding hands and Jessica was pregnant. WAIT-WHAT !? Jessica and Mike !? Pregnant !? The vision lingered on the details and my head hurt. The vision stopped and I came back to reality just to see Jasper's worried expression as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What was it, Alice?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

"Are they here yet?" I said immediatly.

"Jessica and Mike are downstairs..." Jasper said, looking confused.

"Jessica's pregnant... with Mikes baby..." I choked out, burring my face into Jasper's shoulder, knowing Rose had to be a wreck.

"Oh god... Emmett and Rose let them in... They must already know..." Jasper whispered, while rubbing my back.

With that Rose entered our room. She looked like she was going to break any second, and I hated seeing my sister so vulnerable and hurt. I went over to her, throwing my arms around her and whispering 'I know.' into her ear. This night couldn't possibly get worse.

**Jasper's Point Of View.**

I went over to my sister and wife calmly and put a hand on Rose's back, sending massive calm waves through her like crazy. She wasn't dry sobbing or anything, so I guessed my gift helped her keep the sobs back. I felt really bad for my dear sister. Children. Children were all she ever wanted and she couldn't have them. She stood her ground on the adoption issue, which I really admired her for. I wish we could've helped her. If we could, I know we all would. For right now though, I was just trying to concentrate on getting through the night with as little messes as possible.

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

I sat down on the couch as Jessica and Mike sat on the loveseat. Was was worried to death about Rose, knowing she used the excuse to get out of there. She knew Alice and Jasper were finishing getting ready, she had to get out of there though... I knew I had to wait to let everyone else in, unless Edward or Bella got here soon, in order to go check on my angel. I decided to make some small talk until then.

"So... whats new with you two?" I asked, trying not to stare at Jessica's bump.

"Well... Mike and I are engaged and expecting." Jessica said gleefully.

"Thats great!" I said smiling. "How many more months?" I asked intrigued.

"Four more months." Mike said, rubbing Jessica's stomach.

"Thats awesome. Girl or Boy?"

"Both." They said in unison.

"It's twins." Jessica said, unable to keep the wide smile off of her face.

"Wow... thats... amazing." I said, stunned.

"Yes, Yes it is." Mike said, smiling at Jessica lovingly.

This was going to kill Rose.

Another knock came upon the door, and I got up. I opened the door and seen Angela, Ben and Eric there. They looked about the same. All of their features were brought out more and they seemed more mature but, I was happy to say they were all still, just friends. No surprising romance among them, Thank god. I said hi to everyone and led them into the livingroom where Jessica and Eric were still seated, staring at each other lovingly.

I asked them to excuse me for a minute, and left the room. I ran up the stairs at a human pace, and entered Alice and Jasper's room officiently. Rose jumped into my arms and started dry sobbing and I wrapped my arms around her fragile body and mouthed 'It's twins, and boy and girl.' To Alice and Jasper. They nodded.

"Were going to go downstairs." Alice said, giving me a 'take care of her' look.

"Okay, I'm going to bring Rose into our room for a bit, we'll be down later on." I picked Rose up and brought her into our room.

I sat her on the window seat and got down on me knees on the floor in front of her. I took her hands in mine as kissed her nose. She continued dry sobbing and I held her close.

"Is i-t a gi-rl or b-oy?" She said weakly.

"It' doesn't matter, love." I said, not wanting to tell her and get her more upset.

"I wa-nt t-o kn-ow." She said in a whisper.

"Both. It's twins." I said whispering, getting up and picking her up as I sat on the window seat and craddeled her in my arms. "I'm sorry babe..."

Her body wracked with dry sobs as her head was leaned against my chest. She didn't -couldn't- respond to what I just told her, I knew that. I kissed her hair and gently rocked her back and forth. Edward and Bella were definitly downstairs by now. But momentarily, I was just concerned about the broken angel in my arms, my one and only love.

"Rose... it's okay babe...." I said, my voice cracking slightly. I was upset that Rose was so broken.

"No, it's not." She stuttered. "I'll never be able to give you a little girl or boy that you can teach to play baseball or to play games with." Her words hurt me because I wanted a little girl or boy just as much as Rose did. "I'll never be able to play with our daughters hair or bring our son shopping for sport supplies. Nothing." He voice was cracking a lot, and she was still dry sobbing.

I hugged her tightly to me and kissed her forehead comfortingly.

"I have you, thats all I'll ever need." I told her while kissing her lips softly.

We just sat there for about ten minutes and then Rose spoke.

"We should probably go downstairs now, love." She said while looking down.

"Yeah... lets go." I agreed, getting up and wrapping an arm around her waist, comfortingly.

We descended down the stairs and got into the livingroom to see everyone sat down on the floor in a circle, talking. We weren't telling them about Renesmee, so we had gotten Esme and Carlisle to take her out for the night. Bella however, was coated in tan foundation and had coloured contacts in, making her look semi-normal.

Rose and I sat in between Alice and Edward and I kept my arm around her waist firmly. Everything was alright, they were just talking about the normal stuff they use to. Until the pregnancy got brought up. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and I knew how an extremly bad topic this was to let Rose hear. We just kinda let Jessica talk for a bit.

"Well, I'm having a little girl and boy in around five months." She smiled widly, intertwining her and Mike's fingers. "Mike and I just started dating and eventually we got involved and now were engaged. We've already decided to name the little girl Kristina and the little boy Jackson. When they get old enough Kristina is going to be enrolled in hip-hop and ballet, while Jackson is going to get in baseball and soccer." Jessica paused, putting a hand on her stomach and rubbing it gently.

Rose's hand took my free one and held it tightly, obviously she needed comfort. I pulled her as close as I could and I rubbed her back carefully. She bowed her head, fighting back sobs and I knew we had to change the subject really, really soon. Then, Angela started talking.

"Were all so happy for Jessica and Mike!" She exclaimed. "I'm planning on having around three or four kids when I find someone. I just love them." She said happily.

Rose let out a dry sob, and quickly shut her lips tightly. I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around her. Everyone looked over and Alice rubbed Rose's back soothingly. Jessica whispered a 'whats wrong?' in a worried tone, but everyone else stayed silent. Jasper got up from his place next to Alice and came over, rubbing Rose's back, obviously sending more calm waves through her. I smiled thankfully at him and he smiled back. Bella felt the need to explain the situation and honestly, nothing could go worse so, it didn't really matter if they knew or not.

"Guys..." She said whispering. "Rose can't have kids." She said simply.

Jessica's jaw dropped,

"Ohmygod... I'm so, so sorry..." She said, directed towards Rose who was now in my arms. "I didn't know..." Jessica trailled off, apologetically.

"It's fine." I said convincingly while rubbing Rose's back soothingly.

The room was quiet. Rose was upset and holding back dry sobs succesfully thanks to Jazz, who was sending crashing clam waves upon her. Nobody knew what to say.... There really wasn't much you _could _say in a situation like this. Everyone just stayed silent.

"Shhh... " I comforted Rose lovingly. "Baby.... shhh... I love you." I murmered lightly.

I then spoke to everyone.

"Guys... Why don't you just play some games or something down here while I take Rose upstairs?" I asked quietly, still comforting Rose.

"Bro, none of us would feel right having fun and hanging around with Rose so upset..." Edward said nicely.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "Is there anything we can do to help?" He finished.

"Thanks guys, but I really thinkg I should just try to comfort her... It's really hard for us..." I trailled off, probably looking like I would break down any second. Thats how I felt anyways.

"We understand..." Bella said, walking over and hugging us both.

"Thanks guys. We might be down later. Have fun." I said, picking her up in my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck weakly and I took her up into our room.

"Baby, it's okay... let it out." I told her as she instintaniously broke out into dry sobs. "Oh Rose..." I said, pulling her into my lap as I sat on the bed. I put one arm around her waist and the other behind her head, stroking her hair lightly.

"I wa-nt t-o b-e ab-le t-o giv-e y-ou chi-ld-ren t-ha-t w-e ca-n pu-t i-n ba-seb-all an-d d-an-ce..." She said, her small body shaking like crazy.

With that, I started dry sobbing as well. I wanted kids just as bad as Rosalie did and it killed me. We lid down on the bed together and I wrapped my arms around her. Both our bodies were shaking with dry sobs and I knew the both of us needed this relief. She turned to face me and she kissed my jawline.

"Baby... I'm sorry." She said as we both calmed down.

"It's okay love... It was... _good_ for us..." I stated simply.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"We needed to greive together..." I spoke softly.

Rose pulled me into a long, passionate kiss and I kissed her back willingly, pulling her onto my lap once again. I tangled my fingers in her hair and moaned against her lips. She giggled but never seised in convering my lips in long passionate kisses, that I openly returned, thoroughly enjoying it. I trailled my tounge along her lips and she gave me the entrance I was looking for. Our tounges collided and it was like I was the ice and she was the flavour of a slushi. A perfect blend. We fit together perfectly and I untangeled my fingers from her hair and rubbed my hands up and down her back, making her moan loudly. I chuckled and Rose giggled. I leaned in, kissing her neck. Rose's body went limp and her hands were resting on my sides. I kissed her once more. I pulled away then, unwillingly, but knowing we would have to go downstairs again soon.

"Babe... do you want to go back downstairs... Everyones worried about you..." I said, kissing her again.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said sincerly.

"We can always stay up here for another little while..." I trailled off winking.

"Lets go downstairs love, it's now or never. Besides if we wait any longer, you know neither of us are going to go back down there." She giggled and I got up, helping her up as well.

We walked downstairs hand in hand and I was a little nervous what everyone would say about our sudden break down. I knew Rose had to be more nervous though... She almost broke down in front of everyone... Thanks to Jazz, she didn't. I was very thankful for him. Otherwise, Rose would have never wanted to show her face again. We rounded the corner and stepped into the livingroom.

____________________________________________________________________-

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short ! But, I've already got the third chapter finished, so, if I get enough reviews on this one, the nex chapter will be up shortly ! =)**

**Review! =)**


	3. Existance changing surprise

**Chapter Three.**

**Emmett's Point Of View**

Everyone looked pretty content. Then I realized Jasper and Alice weren't there. Rose tightened her grip on my hand, obviously seeing Jessica's stomach and getting a little nervous. I knew she was really uncomfterable and I untangled our fingers once again, putting my arm around her waist. She put on a brave face and I loved her so much for it. Rose was strong, and I knew it took a lot to break her down. I hated seeing her upset, but when she was I'd always be right by her side to try and console her. We walked over to the loveseat and sat down.

Everyone looked at us concerningly from their place on the floor. They looked like they were playing spin in the bottle or something of the sort. Edward looked over at us, probably fully aware of what just happened and gave us a small smile. I waved my hand, signalling for him to come over. Her got up and sat on the arm of the chair by Rose. He patted her shoulder in a brotherly, comforting gesture and I leaned over so I could whispering to him.

"Wheres Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper's gift was getting too strong, he was okay at first, but when you two went upstairs he couldn't handle the sadness, and the lust that was rolling off of you guys. Alice took him upstairs and they told everyone that they'd be back soon." Edward said, whispering back.

"Oh..." Rose said softly.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine. Don't you worry. You got enough stress and stuff to get through...." Edward stated sympathetically.

"I just hope hes not too bad." Rose said while leaning in close to me for support.

She was still so upset and weak.

"Me too, babe. But they should be down soon." I reasurred her as I wrapped my other arm around her, pulling her into my lap.

"Come play a game with us." Edward said enthusiastically.

"Okay." Rose said simply.

I stood up, helping Rose up and we went over with Edward. I sat in between Eric and Rose and Edward was on Rose's other side.

"Lets play spin the bottle!" Alice's suprano voice rang.

We turned to see Alice and Jasper descending down the stairs. There were muffled 'yeahs' and 'okays' that filled the room. We made room for Alice and Jasper to sit down in the circle. Jasper sat in between Alice and I and Alice sat by Eric.

I considered getting up right quick but was weary in leaving Rose alone even for a minute. Edward looked at me and nodding as a gesture to say 'I'll take care of her.' I smiled at him, kissed Rose's nose and got up.

I quickly got the I-pod dock in the next room and Rose's I-pod. I came back in, plugging the dock in and putting on Rose's 'love songs' playlist. The first song was Speechless by the Veronicas was the first song on the list and I decided to just let them play through.

I took my place again next to Rose and Jasper after I turned off the lights and turned the fireplace on to make it more romantic. The lyrics floated around the room, definitly setting the mood even more.

God, Rose knew how to pick out good music. I took Rose into my lap and kissed her quickly when nobody was looking.

_'Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life._

_'Cuz you leave me speechless,_

_The way you talk to me,_

_You leave me breathless,  
The way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me, _

_My soul is shining through._

_I can't help but surrender,_

_My everything to you...'_

"Well," Alice said after a minute or two."Whos first?"

Everyone stayed silent. Then Jessica pipped up.

"I'll go." She said in nothing more then a faint whisper.

"Okay." Alice said, handing her a glass bottle.

She took it an spun it carefully. We never rigged it for any of the humans so we didn't know who it was going to land on. We all started laughing hysterically when it landed on Jessica though. Jessica leaned over to Angela, laughing and kissed Angela's cheek in a friendly gesture. Hey, it could've been a lot worse in my opinion.

"Next?" Alice said, still giggling.

Nobody said anything once again and Alice sighed.

"New game!" She announced cheerfully as everyone looked at her. "Seven minutes in heaven." She exclaimed gleefully as we all giggled and chuckled.

"I volunteer Angela and Eric!" Bella said, giggling.

Angela liked Eric and she blushed a scarlete red.

"Okay." Eric said, making sure he never hurt Angela's feelings.

The whole room wooted and hollared, as Alice opened the in-view door in the hallway. Eric helped Angela up and she was still blushing like crazy. He chuckled at it and the disappeared into the closet. Alice shut it behind them and came over, sitting back down. We all laughed and then Alice passed Rose the bottle. Rosa just looked at Alice.

"Spin it!" Alice cheered.

Rose layed it on the floor and spun it lightly. It landed on me as promised and she smiled.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss..." The room chanted on and on.

I took Rose's head in my hands and smiled lovingly. She smiled back and I pressed my lips to her sensually. The kiss was long, and passionate and the room was filled with 'Awes' and 'Cutes' that I could barely hear. I kissed her over and over again, then trailed my tounge along her bottom lip, she giggled, letting me in, as we deepened the kiss. Alice then cleared her throat and Rose and I seperated, beaming at each other. Alice giggled.

"What?" I asked, a smile still firmly planted on my face.

"Angela and Eric's turn is almost up, then it's yours.' She said, giggling.

We heard a low moan that sounded as if it was coming from Eric and we all burst out laughing. Alice went over and knocked on the door.

"Guys, only a minute left!" She proclaimed, walking back over and sitting down.

We heard a few giggles and stuff getting bumped around in the last minute, but finally their time was up, and Angela came out blushing crimson, while Eric's hair was messed up. We all found this insanly funny and as soon as we seen them, we were all in a huge fit of laugher. Angela got even redder,- if that was even possible- as she sat down, now hand in hand with Eric.

"So, you two,' Bella paused, giggling again. "You guys a 'thing' now?" she asked like a little girl would nag her bit brother about having a girlfriend.

Eric and Angela both nodded their heads and we all smiled.

"Thats great guys!" Rose said, more upbeat.

Angela nodded and looked over at Eric lovingly.

"Well, Rose, Emmett, it's your turn!" Edward's voice rung through the room and I chuckeled, helping Rose up as we walked into the closet. Alice trotted gleefully behind us to shut and lock the door.

Once we were in the closet, our most reccent wedding song started playing off Rose's i-pod. Talk about setting the mood. I took her head in my hands once more, smiling. I gently pressed my lips to hers, once, twice, three times. The lyrics almost floated in the small space, making me and Rose even more sensual.

_'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

[Chorus:]  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.'

Rose broke the chain of kisses and looked at me.

"I wish I could give you a child." She said solemly.

"It would be nice, I have to admit." I said. "I wish I could give you a little girl. You would've been a fantastic mother, babe." I said, kissing her again.

The kisses grew deeper and deeper, until my tounge trailled along her bottom lip, and she gave me the entrance I was looking for. After about two or three minutes, we were both in the nude and our wedding song was just playing over and over again, reminding me of our wedding night. I seperated from her and sighed.

"I love you babe." I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, hun." She said, giggling.

I kissed her quickly, our bodies moving in sync with the others. Suddenly, Rose squealed.

"What, hun?" I asked, concern seeping through my voice, and written clearly on my face.

"Is everything okay in there?" Alice asked.

"Um, yeah. We'll be out in a minute.' I said quickly, getting dressed.

Rose got dressed aswell and I looked into her eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"My-My stomach..." She said.

I immidiatly went into panic.I took her into my arms and craddeled her against my chest, soothingly.

"Emmett... it hurts." She said weakly.

"Were going to go call Carlisle." I said strongly as we knocked on the door to get Alice to let us out.

"Alice, somethings wrong, let us out!" I ordered.

Alice came over, and let us out quickly.

"Whats wrong!?" She asked worridly.

Before I got a chance to answer, her face blankened and she looked like she was having a vision. Keeping my mind there was humans, Jasper came over quickly, helping guide her out, along with Rose and I.

**Alice's Point Of View.**

*Vision.*  
Rose was upstairs in her room, along with Emmett. They were putting together two baby cribs. Rose was blown up like a balloon, almost bigger then Bella was before she had Renesmee. Rose was walking around so, it didn't look like Bella's pregnancy. Harsh and hurtful. It looked almost.. normal. I knew they were both still vampires, but I couldn't see the baby... There was a blue crib, and a pink crib in my vision. Girl and Boy. Wait- What!? Rose is... is... pregnant !? The calendar on the wall had said it was February 13th and there was a red mark on the 14th saying 'babies are due.' I was dumbfounded. Rose... pregnant!? It would be her dream come true...

*Reality.*  
I snapped out of the vision and seen the worried look of my husband, brother and sister.

"Rose your... " I started to say, before Edward and Bella came in.

"Whats wrong?!" Bella asked alarmed.

"Rose is-" I started to say for the second time, before Emmett cut in.

"I'm calling Carlisle and Esme." Emmett announced, looking at Rose worridly.

Emmett went over to the phone on the table, picked it up and dialed their number. One ring, two rings, three rings. They finally answered.

"Uh, Mom," Emmett started."Can I talk to dad quickly?" He asked. Esme must have been gone to get him, because there was silence.

"Carlisle!" Emmett exclaimed. "You have to come home. Fast." There was a pause. "Rose says her stomachs hurting..." Emmett trailled off, gripping the bridge of his nose, helplessly. "Okay, see you soon." Emmett hung up the phone.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Rose is pregnant... I seen it in my vision." I said, smiling proudly and happily for my sister.

I looked around at everyones dumbfounded expressions and giggled.

"I-I-I can't be..." Rose said, trailling off.

"My visions never lie... and thats probably why your stomachs hurting." I said.

Emmett went over to Rose, putting an arm around her waist, and a hand on her stomach.

"Is there really a possibility?" He asked, dazed.

"Yes." I said lightly.

We then heard Carlisle's Mercedes pull into the driveway.

___________________________________________________________________

**Well, I hope you guys like it ! I finally got another chapter written, sorry for the delay ! I'm hoping to post a new chapter every week because I feel this story has got potential to keep my writing it for a while.**

**So, please review ! =D**


	4. Your joking, right?

**Chapter Four.**

**Jasper's Point Of View.**

Rose turned to Emmett, her arms clutched to her chest, and molded their bodies together. There were sad rays rolling off of her to the extent that I had to grab Alice's hand to stay in control.

"Whats wrong, Rose? I thought this is what you wanted.." Alice said, obliviously.

"Nothing, I'm happy. Really." Rose said, sadness planted in her voice, as she put on a brave face.

"Oh.. okay. Well, you and Emmett should wait for Carlisle upstairs... He'll be in soon." Alice said, as she led Edward, Bella and I back into the livingroom.

**Emmett's point of view.**

I knew something was wrong with Rose. I picked her up in my arms and brought her upstairs. Once we got into our room as we waited for Carlisle, I layed her down on the bed, cuddeling with her.

"Whats wrong, babe?" I asked gently.

"I don't want to damn a baby to this life..." She said trying to keep control.

"No baby or child could ever be damned with a mother as beautiful, loving and amazing as you. I get to look down at an infant or little girl or boy everyday and think 'thats the perfect blend of Rose and I.' and the baby will be made out of nothing but love and passion. He or she will know that we both love each other and him or her with all of our hearts.' I said, kissing her forehead.

A smile crossed Rose's face, but then it fell once more.

"What if it's a girl... and not a boy..? Will you be upset?" She asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Are you kidding!? Of course not, Rose baby... If we have a little girl, then I can watch your eyes glow when you do her hair, and I can still teach her baseball, and we can take her for walks, and bring her to the park." I hugged her tightly, and kept her close. "I love you. This is a chance that were lucky to have. A little girl or boy would make me happy no matter which." I said, as I kissed her nose.

"Thanks hun..." She said, trailling off. "I love you so much, you know that, right?"  
"Yes, I do know that, and you know I love you so very much as well, right?"  
"Yes." She said, as she kissed me passionatly.

Then Carlisle entered.

"Come on you two! Thats what got you in this position today!" He said, chuckling. "Alice already told me, and I'm here to do some tests on Rose." He announced. "It could be possible.. I'm not sure how it would work, but theres definitly some hope." He said, walking over to us as he put his medical bag down.

"Emmett, can you stand up, and hold Rose's hand, while I examine her?" Carlisle asked me, as I unwillingly, got up, and took her hand.

"Thank you. Okay Rose, this might be a little uncomfterable, but Im going to make it so it's as fast as possible." He said, and I flinched about thinking of my darling in pain.

"Does it have to hurt?" I asked, unable to keep the sadness and wearyness out of my voice.

"I'm going to do this the most painless way I know how, Emmett. Trust me." He said, trying to stable me.

"I can't see her in pain..." I said, trailling off, not meeting either of their eyes.

"I'll be fine babe... I love you. I'm doing this for us." Rose said, while tugging my arm lightly, trying to make me look at her.

I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her, afraid there would be sadness or fear in her eyes, and I wouldn't be able to help her, rid the pain.

"Emmett... Son.... I'm sorry... " Carlisle said.

"I can't see you in pain, baby... just, no..."

"Em..." Rose started.

"Rose... I can't handle you being in pain, angel..." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Babe, I'll be fine." She stated thoroughly.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone." Carlisle said. "Emmett, come get me when you guys are ready." He stated, as he swept out of the room.

I lied down next to her on the bed, and took her into my arms, molding our bodies together.

"Babe, I'm doing this for us... for our baby..." She said, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I know, babe. But I hate seeing you upset, let alone in pain of any sort." I kissed her hair and put my arms around her waist tightly.

"I'm going to be fine, love. I promise..." She kissed my jawline, lightly.

"Okay love... you ready?" I asked, pain slipping into my voice once more.

"Yes... only theres one thing I need from you..." She said cautiously.

"Anything babe." I said, a hundred percent sure that I could give her anything she needed at the moment.

"I need you to stay here. Hold my hand, and tell me everything will be okay... I haven't experienced pain ever since I was changed... I'm nervous." Her voice sounded fragile and she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I promise you that I won't leave your side until your ready for me too. And that I will be here, enouraging you on. Babe, your my life. I will never, not be here for you. I'm here whenever you need me, babe." I said lovingly, while molding our bodies together.

"Thank you," She said, kissing my cheek sweetly.

"Anytime." I said getting up, and opening the door."Carlisle!" I yelled down the spiralling staricase. "Were ready."

Carlisle was up soon after I called out.

"Okay. " He started in a tone of order and percision I heard him use at the hospital before. "You know how when a pregnant woman has a seasection? How the curtain goes up by her neck, so she can't see whats happeneing? Thats what I'm putting up now, so you guys will be isolated from whatever I'm doing." He didn't say exactly what he would be doing, and I figured he wasn't going to tell us, period.

"Okay." I said, watching him go over and lock the door.

He started putting the curtain up and I sighed.

"Babe, are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes." She said, giving me a smile, that made me smile back.

Carlisle got the sheet up in no time and I could only see Rose's head and hand from where the curtain sat. I took her hands in mine and kissed her left hand, where her wedding ring layed.

"This may be a little discomforting now, Rose. It could hurt as well." Carlisle said, as I heard him unzip his bag. We couldn't see him now.

"Okay." Rose said strongly.

I admired her so much at that moment. My wife was the strongest person I knew. She was willing to go to hell and back for this baby and I and I kissed her forhead, loving her more and more with every second that passed. Just when I thought I couldn't love her anymore.

" Ready Emmett?" He then asked.

"Yes." I said, squeezing Rose's hand, lightly.

Everything was going well at first, then Rose squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her grip fiercly on my hand. My stomach flopped as I knew I couldn't do anything to help her through this, besides what I was doing. I hated seeing my angel like this. I couldn't stand it. My baby, my wife...

"Babe..." She said through clenched teeth.

"I'm here, angel." I said, kissing her hands once more.

I then realized I was dry sobbing lightly.

"Babe, I'm fine." Rose said, more stable now, trying to make me feel better.

"Stay strong angel, I love you so much and your doing wonderfully, love." I said, sobbing lightly as I kissed her cheek.

Rose started dry sobbing weakly, making me break down even furthur.

"Ba-be wha-ts the ma-tter?' I asked upsettedly.

"It hu-rts..." She said, squeezing my hand as hard as she could, making the rest of her body go weak.  
"I'-m so-rr-y, a-ng-el..." I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Wh-at are you talkin-g abo-ut?" She asked, moving her hand that was intertwined with mine, to my face.

"I sh-ould-n't've let this ha-ppen." I said dryly.

"Ba-be, I've wa-nted a li-ttle gi-rl or b-oy for so lo-ng. Theres nothing you should be sorry for. Actually, thank you." She said, kissing my hand, becoming more and more stable with every word, as was I.

"Okay guys, I'm done." Carlisle said.

"And?" I asked caustiously, knowing this news could either make Rose and I parents, or crush us once more, beyond belief.

"Shes pregnant." Carlisle stated, coming around the curtain, smiling.

"O-h m-y go-d..." Rose said, dry sobbing, but with joy this time around.

"Y-Your joking." I said, unbelieving the words that were just spoken.

"Nope." Carlisle said, a grin planted on his face. "It's a boy..." He said, looking at me.

I looked at him in shock and awe. W-What !? This.. This... wow....

"Two boys actually. And a little girl." His attention focused on Rose then, all of her mobility drained from her body at that point as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her body wracking with dry sobs. I was still stunned.

"Your not joking?' I asked, still completly stunned.

Carlisle must've expected this from me, because he laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, It's all true. I also know how." He said proudly.

"How?" I asked, Rose still in my arms, now looking up at Carlisle with happiness firmly overpowering all of her beautiful features.

"Well, rigth before Rosalie was... um... turned, I think she was about to get her period. The egg was half way down, but it never got down the whole way. When she was turned, her body froze, and it stayed there. Somehow, I guess you two were being a little more... intamite. It got fertalized. I'm not sure how this is going to effect her body, I'm going to do some reaserch, and if that doesn't work, we'll have to wait and see, I know for a fact though, that it won't put her in any harms way." Carlisle finished up, and Rose looked amazed.

"W-Wow... Thats... amazing." I said, stunned.

"Oh baby... your going to be a daddy, and I'm going to be a mommy!" She exclaimed.

I smiled widly at this thought.

"Wanna go tell everyone babe?" She nodded, and I took her in my arms, exiting the room with Carlisle right behind us.

I kissed her quickly, as I could still smell Bella's friends here.

Then, we procceded into the livingroom to share the good news.


	5. Telling the family

**Chapter five.**

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

Emmett took me in his muscular, comferating arms, brought me down the staircase, and into the livingroom. Wow... I'm having children. Not just one baby... but _three._ Two little boys for Emmett to play games with, and teach baseball too, and a little baby girl, for me to do her hair, take her shopping and buy her pretty dresses and jewelery. Wow, was all I could think. I was estatic. Through all of this excitement I forgot to ask Carlisle somethings, but right now, I figured that could wait until later. I wanted to tell the family the good news. My dream come true. We rounded the corner into the livingroom and Emmett put me down before stepping in.

"Guys, we've got some good news." Emmett announced, his face lit up like a christmas tree.

I'm sure mine looked the same. Everyone looked up, their faces, intrigued.

"I'm pregnant." I said, taking Emmett's hand.

"Oh my god." Alice said, coming over and hugging me tightly. "I'm so happy for you two!" She exclaimed while the other family memebers looked up at us, grins plastered on their faces.

"Well, Emmie boy, I always knew you'd get her pregnant one of theses days." Edward said, chucking.

He was obviously joking around, putting on the 'normal' act for Bella's friends, who sat there smiling.

"Very funny Eddie." Emmett muttered.

"Yeah, really though, _real _mature Edward." I said, giggling.

"Come on guys, you can't take a joke? You know I'm kidding. I'm very happy for you two." Edward said, a genuine smile firmly on his face.

I smiled. Then Jazz jumped in.

"Were all so happy for you two." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's a miracle." Said Bella, who had Edward's hand intertwined with hers.

"Were happy for you to." Angela said, smiling.

"Thanks everyone, it means a lot."I said, giving Emmett a lopsided, one are hug.

Everyone chucked.

"Well, I think we better go. We still need to talk to Carlisle about a few things.." Emmett said, as we gave everyone in the room a hug, and left.

We knew that you don't find out the sex of the babies right away in a normal pregnancy, so we decided since Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike and Eric were still there, to tell everyone later.

"Carlisle?" Emmett said as we left the room.

"Yes Emmett?"

"How long will it take for the babies to be born? Are they going to be full vampire?"Emmett spoke softly, as the three of us went into my and Emmett's room.

"Well, My guess is about half the time of a normal pregnancy, and I think they will be like Renesmee. Maybe a few minor differences, but nothing major." He said, smiling. "Rose, your going to need to get regular check-ups though. Make sure everything is going alright."

"Alright. Your going to be doing them, right" Rose said, smiling.

"Yep." Carlisle stated, going over and gathering his equiptment together.

"Well, you two look like you need some time to process this, maybe even go shopping for some baby things?" Carlisle said. "I'll leave you two alone now, but I'm going to need to check Rose once again in the morning."

We both agreed and he swiftly left the room.

"Well, babe," Emmett said happily. "Want to go shopping?" I never thought I'd hear those words come out of Emmett's mouth as long as we existed.

I giggled.

"I'd love to." I stated, pulling on some different clothes.

"Alright, you ready?" He asked, putting an arm around my waist.

"Yep. Lets go!" I exclaimed gleefully.

"Alright, babe. Come on." He said, as we left our room, decended down the staircase and out the front door.

We went to Emmett's jeep wrangler, as he was isistant on me not driving. He opened the passenger door for me, and helped me in like a true gentleman. I smiled lightly. Before I was in, he was already in the drivers seat.

"I think your taking this to extremes, babe." I said.

"How?" He asked, looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'm only early on yet, I can still drive." I said, kissing him quickly.

"Still... this is a chance not every couple gets, expecially vampire couple. I want to make sure everything goes well, hun." He said, looking me in the eyes.

I kissed him once more, understanding what he was saying.

"Alright, hun. Lets go." I said, as he put the key in the ignition and we sped off towards Seattle. The perfect shopping place.

* * * *

The car ride was mostly silent, we were listening to our favourite love CD and our fingers were intertwined. I decided I wasn't too keen about the slience, and spoke up.

"Your going to see me in maternity clothes, love." I giggled at this thought, and he chuckled.

"We should probably pick some up, shouldn't we?" He asked, a smile planted firmly on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed happily. "It won't be thatlong before I'll need it anyways." I smiled, and he glanced over at me, chuckling.

"That'll be a sight."

"Very funny babe." I said, squeezing his hand a little more.

The jeep fell silent once again and I started thinking. I wanted a little girl or boy so much, I didn't think about the pain it would cause. Morning sickness would still be a factor... Then the birth. I hadn't realized I had tightened my grip on Emmett's hand, until he spoke.

"Babe, whats wrong?" He asked, glancing over at me again.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." I said reasurringly.

"About?"

"The pregnancy."

"What about it, hun?"

"I don't want you to be upset during the pregnancy, when I'm in pain, hun." I said openly.

"I'll try hun.. I'll try." He said, his brow furrowing.

"Babe, I _want_ to do this. I'll be _happy _to do this." I said, gripping his hand tighter. "I love you."

He smiled lightly, and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my ring finger, where my wedding ring lay. I smiled.

"I love you too babe." He said, as we turned into the mall's parking lot.

I smiled at the oppertunity to shop, as Emmett pulled into the 'expecting mother' parking spot up front.

I giggled, still not believing this could be real.

"Wow..." I said.

Emmett must've known what I was talking about.

"I know." He said, awed.

He came around before I had time to blink, opened my door and helped me out of the jeep.

"What do you want to do first babe?" He ask, intertwining our fingers, and heading for the front entrance."

"It's up to you. We can get my maternity clothes, pick out baby clothes and accesories..." I said, trailling off as we entered the mall.

"Lets get your maternity clothes first." He said, smiling.

I laughed.

"Fine, you know, you really are too eager." I said, as we headed in the direction of the 'motherhood' store on the second floor.

"I know." He replied simply as he hit the 'up' button on the elevator.

The elevator came, people piled out, looking awed as they seen Emmett and I. I'll never get use to that. We stepped in, having the elevator all to ourselves. Emmett kissed me briefly when the elevator door shut, and we started heading upwards. I smiled.

"I love you." I said, beaming up at him.

"I love you too." He said, smiling down.

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped out. We turned left and walked for a minute or so, to get to the motherhood store. We entered, seeing many ladies with big buldges. I smiled as did Emmett. He was just going to love seeing me like that. We headed toward the rack with the tops. I figured thats all I would get today anyways. We skimmed through many shirts, purple with lace, plain white, black tank-tops, yellow ones, until we finally came to one that was pink and had lace on the bottom, where there were two tiny slits coming up the sides. I smiled, getting the shirt in a few different sizes, not bothering to try them on.

I found a few more shirts, and went up to the counter to purchase them. After I did, Emmett and I went to buy baby clothes, and a stroller, and a crib for each. We went down into the department store downstairs, and bought three cribs, one pink with little butterflys all over it, and two blue ones with baseball equiptment plastered in every bit of space, along with a pink and blue stroller and some clothing. When we were finally done shopping, we went back up to the jeep, putting all of the stuff in the back. Emmett helped me into the passenger seat, after getting a salesman to help him bring everything out to the car, saying he was afraid of me lifting anything heavy. He got into the drivers seat and we headed back towards the house. I smiled as I looked back into the back seat, at just a few of the baby things.

"I can't believe this is _actually _happening..." I said in disbelief.

"Me either babe, Me either." Emmett said, once again, intertwining our fingers.

We sped back to the house, and parked into the driveway. Bella's friends were now gone, and Emmett told me to go inside, he'd be there in a minute. I frowned.

"I want to help you bring the things in hun." I protested.

"No..." He said, giving me the same speech he did back at the mall, about how he'll do it, and for me to

rest.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this one, and entered the house.

Carlisle was there waiting for me, with new information.

"Rose, I found some more information on the pregnancy,'" He said, his face expressionless.

"Is it good or bad?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Well, you can decide that. I'll tell you when Emmett comes in."

The next couple minutes of waiting for Emmett, seemed like the longest few minutes in my existance...

**Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter then the rest, I figured I'd leave off with a cliffy for a little amusement, haha. I'll write the next chapter quicker with reviews though! =) So, please review !**


	6. Baby names

**Chapter Six.**

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

I finished unloading everything from the jeep, and brought it upstairs into my and Rose's room.

"Emmett, can you come here for a minute, love?" I heard Rose's beauitful voice float up the stairs, and was down in mere seconds.

"Yes?" I said, smiling.

"I've got some more new on the pregnancy, Emmett." Carlisle said.  
"Oh... really?" My smile dissapeared, not knowing if this was good news or bad as I wrapped my arm around Rose's waist in preperation.  
"Well, Rose should be due in a few months, around 3 and a half. Shes also going to go back to some normal human habits, like eating, drinking, and sleeping, although she will stay as a vampire and she won't age. It's just an effect, but the eating and drinking it will only kick in about three months through. Sleeping however will probably start tomorrow night, as her body needs to rest. Theres no worries, but you both have to be very careful. There was only two cases like this before, one of them went flawlessly, and she gave birth to two, beautiful baby boys, but in the other she lost her baby. Just don't do anything too extreme, alright?" Carlisle finished.

"Alright." Rose and I said in unision.

"Oh, were going to build and extra room onto the house for the babies." He said, smiling.

"Really!?" Rose said, her face lit up like a lightbulb.

"Yes. Were starting on it tomorrow. It shouldn't take too long." Carlisle said, smiling.  
"Oh, thanks Carlisle!" Rose said, hugging him.  
"Thanks dad." I said, grinning.

"No problem guys. It's our pleasure, after all, you two are bringing three new family members into our lives. Oh, while I was doing the reasearch, I can now verify that the children will be just like Renesmee. I should also tell you that Rose will be going through a lot of lust cravings, but Emmett, you need to know how to help her through them. Theres no specific way, just try and calm her when the feelings arise, Alright?" Carlisle said softly.  
"Alright, Thanks dad." I said, pulling Rose closer.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to alone for a bit, you can put the baby stuff in your room for now, until we get started on the room." Carlisle said, smiling and walking off.

I wrapped my arms around Rosalie's waist and grinned.

"Were going to be parents, sweetheart. After all these years." I said, sighing, kissing her nose lightly.

"I still can't believe it." She giggled. "I'll only start believing it when theres three little babies in our arms." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her quickly.

Her lips cravingly crashed into mine, and I pulled away carefully.

"Rose, calm down."  
"I want you..."  
"Rose." I said firmly, keeping her at a distance.

"Em." She retorted.  
"No." I said, trying to keep a strong, tough face.  
"You know you want to."

"Rosalie."  
"What!?"  
"Rosalie." I said once again, firmly.

"I'm sorry..." She said, looking away from my gaze.

"It's only a pregnancy symptom." I said, taking her into my arms and holding her close.

"I know... but it's so bad." She said, looking down, embarrased.

"It's alright sweetheart, I understand." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks babe." She said. "Can we go upstairs though, I think I need to lie down." She said faintly.

"Alright hun, lets go." I said, taking her into my arms and running her up the white, curved staircase.

We got into our room, and I layed Rose on the bed, pulling the sheets over her. I crawled in beside her, throwing my belt on the floor, trying to become more comfterable. Rose took off her socks ,belt and jacket as well, so she was in jeans and a tank top. I smiled as I took her into my arms carefully, taking in consideration that she had three little babies inside of her, growing, trying to prepare themselves for life. I smiled at the thought of being a father. I got to teach the kids how to play baseball, hockey, soccer, basketball and whatever else they wanted to know or play. I also got to make sure our little girl never got hurt by any boy, or anyone else for that matter. The thought of being the protector of three little infants and soon, three teenagers kind of scared me. I mean, would I be a good father? Would I be able to raise three babies into confident, loving teenagers? I hoped so, as I couldn't answer any of these questions at the moment.

"Emmett?" Rose's voice enterrupted me from my thoughts which I was internally grateful for.

"Yeah, Rose?" I asked, looking down into her beautful, golden eyes.

"We need to think of names..." She said, closing her eyes to save up her energy.

"Yes, yes we do." I said, kissing her closed eyelids.

I never seen Rose sleep before, it would be a new experience for me when she starts. I'll like it though... I'll like seeing her lost off in thought, in her own little world.

"You know, I was thinking of a name for our little girl..." She said, pulling the hair back out of her face.

"And?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, I really like... well... Emmalie. Like 'Emily' Just spelled 'E-m-m-a-l-i-e.' so we can kind of combine our names." She said, looking up at me gracefully, hope on her face.

Emmalie... I liked the way that sounded. Fresh, unique and perfect.

"I love that, sweetheart." I said, taking her hand, and bringing it up to my lips, kissing it sweetly.

"So, Emmalie it is then?" She asked, a smile planted firmly on her face.

"Emmalie it is." I said, grinning.

"Well, what about boys names?" She asked, closing her eyes once more to rest up.

"I'm not really sure..." I said honestly. "I really like Ethan and Noah." I said wearily.

"There beautiful." She said, looking up and kissing me quickly.

"So, were decided?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, we decided." She closed her eyes again.

We didn't talk much more the night, I decided to let Rose rest, even though she wasn't asleep. I held her all night, and when the morning rolled around, we both got up and went downstairs with the rest of the family.

"Hey everyone." I said, seeing everyones eyes glued to 'family guy' on televsion.

Everyone murmured 'hey's' 'hi's' and 'hello's' and Rose and I sat down on the loveseat.

"So, you two love birds, do you have names picked out?" Alice asked as they turned the T.V off, and all eyes were on us.

Like Alice didn't already know. She probably seen it last night, but wanted us to tell everyone ourselves.

"Well, We decided on Ethan and Noah for the two boys, and Emmalie for the girl." Rose said, proudly.

"Thats so cute!" Alice squealed.

"What are you guys talking about...?" Esme asked, confused.

I realized then that we never told her last night, because she got home late with Nessie. I was really nervous about telling her...

"Esme... can we talk to you for a minute?" I asked sheepishly.

"... I'd like that." She said quietly.

The three of us stood, and walked out of the livingroom, slowly. I figured Carlisle and the family would rather we tell her ourselves. We knew how hard this would be for Esme to digest though, after loosing her baby when she was human. We turned the corner, and darted up the stairs, into Esme and Carlisle's room. As we entered, Rose went over and sat on the bed, as I stood by the wall. Esme sat down awkwardly on the bed by Rose, and looked at us, not understanding any of this.

"Esme.." Rose began, softly.

"Yes?" She asked, cautiously.

"I-I'm pregnant." Rose said the words so fast and quietly, a human could never pick them out.

"W-What?" She asked, a blank expression on her soft, motherly face.

"Theres a long explanation behind it... but, I am definitly pregnant... two boys... and a girl." She said, looking down, unable to keep just a hint of a smile off of her face.

"I'm so happy for you two." Emse said, still dumbfounded.

"Esme" I started to say before Rose cut me off.

"We know it's hard for you." She finished my setence flawlessly, just another reason why I loved her so much.

"Honney, I'm happy for you both, really. It's just... a surprise..." She said, gazing off in a different direction.

"Do you want us to get Carlisle?" I asked cautiously.

"Please." Esme said, upsettedly.

"Okay, we'll go get him now... Come on Rose." I said as we both hugged Esme tightly, telling her we loved her.

We walked out of the room, and Rose squeezed her eyes shut tightly. I knew she was upset over what just happened. Her getting pregnant hurt Esme, but gave us so much joy. It was funny how something could hurt one person so badly, yet make someone else overjoyed. I hated the feeling of Esme being hurt because of us, and I hope Carlisle could make her feel better. We descended down the staircase and turned off into the livingroom. Carlisle was sat down reading a book in his arm chair and the rest of the family was nowhere in sight.

"Carlisle.." I said.

"Yes son?" He asked, looking up from his book casually.

"Esme needs you..." I said, looking down, embarrased.

"You told her?" He asked.

"Yeah... She was shocked, said she was happy for us, then I offered to come get you if she wanted, and she said she needed to see you." I frowned, as did Rose.

"Oh... alright." He said, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone up to comfort his wife; our mother.

I sighed and sat down on the loveseat and Rose had a strange expression on her face.

"Whats wrong, babe?" I asked, getting up, and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I-I'm suddenly really thirsty..." She said, staring off.

"Lets go hunt." I said trying to stay calm.

"Alright."

"Do you want to change?"  
"No, lets just go, now." She said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Alright, come on." I said, taking her hand and leaving the house quickly.

We walked out into the woods, and stopped quickly.

"Smell anything?" I asked.

I smelled deer, rabbit, and wolf.

"No..." She said, sniffing the air.  
"What do you mean? I can smell deer, rabbit, and wolf..." I said a little alarmed.

"I can't smell anything, but your cologne." She said, looking at me with worried eyes.

"We need to see Carlisle." I said immidiatly.

"Emmett, hes with Esme, she needs him.. and I can't wait, I'm really, really thirsty." She said, sniffing the air once more.

"Okay, okay, okay," I said, trying to think of something to do. "How about I go kill the animal and bring it back for you?" I said, trying to help.  
"Could you do it? Wouldn't it be hard for you not to drink the blood?" She asked, her smooth voice ringing through the empty wooden forest.

"I could do anything for you." I responded, smiling as I started running through the forest.

I ran past oaks, pines and many other trees, singling the wolf out, I knew he would be the most fufilling for Rose. I sniffed the air again, sensing the wolf had changed track, and I ran even faster and turned off to the left. The trees still swamp past and I grinned. I loved running, it was a sense of freedom and relief. I smiled as I got closer to the wolf, and finally came into a clearing, face to face with the wolf. I smiled, jumping on his back, breaking it and finally killed him. The howls that came from him were nothing compared to other animals, yet, while I sat there, my prey dead in my hands, I couldn't help but feel terrible.

Finally, I got up after a few seconds, that seemed like minutes, and ran back to Rose effortlessly. The temptation was there, but I knew Rose needed the wolf, and I could go hunting some other time. I held my breath and ran with the dead wolf in my arms, back to Rose. I seen her standing in the same position I left her in, and she smiled wide as I approached her with her 'food.' I chuckled and layed the wolf down at her feet, as she got down, and drank. She drained the wolf quicker then I caught it, which only too about a minute. I smiled. I loved watching Rose drink, I found it fasinating how our kind did what they did. Suddenly, I smelled a trace of human, and grabbed Rose's arm. Rose sniffed the air, and smiled, trying to get out of my grasp. I never seen Rose like this before, and I picked her up in my arms, restraining her, and ran back to the house, quicker then I had ever run before. I got to the house in record time and closed the door behind us.

"Rose, are you okay, honney?" I asked her, as she put her head in her hands.

"I-I could only smell the human... no animals... no nothing, but the human." She said, shaking her head lightly, making her hair a barrier around her face.

"It's okay sweetheart... We need to talk to Carlisle." I said, putting her down, and taking her into my arms.

"Can I change first?" She asked as we both glanced down at our clothes.

"I think we should shower, then go talk to him..." I said, grinning.

"Alright, your first." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, you don't want to take one together? Fine-" I said, turning away fast.

She grabbed my arm, giggling.

"Of course I want to take one together, love." She giggled, as her lips crashed into mine.

"Alright, but remember, we need to be careful." I said, chuckling.

"It's only a shower, Em." She said, walking towards the stairway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, joining her, as we walked up the stairway.

We walked into our room, and went to our bathroom, undressing out of our blood-stained clothing, pushing the shower curtain back, and turning on scalding hot water. We both stepped into the shower and I chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. She giggled, and suddenly, her legs slid out from under her, just like a human would fall on ice, and she collided into me. I grabbed her quickly, and steadied her.

"What just happened?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"You...You... Y-You slipped." I said, a little worried now.

"I-I'm going back to humna habits already.. I was really uh.. accident prone as a human.." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Hun, lets just get washed then go find Carlisle." I said as we both finished getting clean, cleaned up the bathroom, got dressed and went out into the hallway.

I intertwined my and Rose's fingers and then, I heard some noises coming from Esme and Carlisle's room. Esme was... moaning!?!?! Oh my god, I never thought I'd exist to hear or see the day that Esme and Carlisle were having sex when we were home! Oh my god, was all I could think. Still, I went up and knocked on the door, knowing Rose needed to get answers just as much as I did. Carlisle cleared his throat, and everything became quiet.

"Yes?" He asked, still inside the room.

"Um... Rose and I really need to talk to you, Carlisle..." I said, awkwardly.

"I-I'll be right out kids." He said, as Rose and I both tensed up, just thinking of what they were doing.

I mouthed the words 'holy shit.' to Rose, and she nodded, obviously knowing what I meant as we both shivered and flinched. Carlisle then came out into the hallway, and I don't think I ever had a more awkward conversation before, even when he was explaining to me about vampire sex; when I had just been changed. I forced a small grin, and told him the whole story, his response was simple, and it worried me... worried isn't even the right word, it more then terrified me.

"Theres something wrong."

**Well, I decided to leave you with a little cliffy, but however, I can reasure you guys that whats wrong, won't be big or effect the pregnancy, so stay calm. =P I should have the next chapter up very soon, as I'm really into writing the story, and know exaclty where it's going next. Oh and just to clear it up, Emmett and Rose were so dumbfounded when Rose slipped cause vampires are supposed to be poised all the time and not trip up or anything. Yeah, just thought I should clear it up, just in case, =) Thanks !**

**I hope you liked it ! **

**And I just want to say, I'm really happy that I have so many, dedicated readers, you guys are awesome ! =)**

**Reviews ? -Smiles sweetly.-**


	7. Pregnancy Scares

**Disclaimer- *sniffles* I-I don't own any of these... wonderful, amazing *hiccups* characters... *Blows my nose dramatically* Stephenie Meyer does... *Lets a tear escape.* **

**Chapter Seven.**

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

"W-What do you mean?" Emmett asked upsettedly.

"None of the pregnancies went like this... they could still hunt, they never had more of a craving for human blood then usual and they were still perfectly poise." Carlisle hesitated. "Rose, I think we need to examine you a little more."

"... Alright." I said, sounding weaker then I thought.

"Lets go into your room."

"Alright."

"Emmett, your going to need to stay outside of the room. I'm not sure how dangerous this could be for Rose and I need to make sure she stays stable at all costs." Carlisle looked saddened at this and I frowned intensely.

"Carlisle... please let him in." I said shakily.

"Rosalie, no. I wish I could, but I need to ensure your safety before anything else. I'm sorry." He said this is a firm, medical way and I sighed.

"Alright."

I looked over at Emmett's face and it was expressionless. He was staring at the wall and he had his fists clenched. He looked upset. I turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"Love..." I started to speak as he hugged me back, then we separated.

"It's alright babe. I'm going to go downstairs. Carlisle, please come and tell me everything when your done..." He said glumly as he kissed my hair and walked down the stairs.

"Come on Rose." Carlisle said with a professional tone.

We started walking into my and Emmett's room and Carlisle told me to lye down on the bed. I did as I was told and I interlocked my knuckles, ready for any pain that could come. Carlisle set up many things and I kept my eyes fixated on the ceiling, not wanting to see anything that would be used on me. I shut my eyes tightly and I fell weak.

"Carlisle..." I said shakily as he was already started the procedures. They didn't hurt, but I could feel whatever he was doing, easily.

"Yes Rose?"

"I-I feel weak..."

"Rose... stay with me. Please. Don't fall asleep... stay calm and don't fall asleep." He said this in an alarmed tone and I tried to keep my eyes opened.

"Carlisle... I can't. I'm tired."

"Rosalie... I think I know whats wrong." Carlisle said, cautiously.

"What?" I said, nervously.

"Your craving human blood, just like Bella did when she was pregnant with Renesmee. Human blood."

"Oh..."

"I'll go to the hospital now and bring some back." He said as he put away his medical tools and helped me off the bed.

"Alright."

"I'll go down and explain to Emmett as well, then send him up. I can tell hes really worried about you."

"Thanks dad."

"Welcome sweetheart. I'll be back soon." He said this as he swept out of the room.

I lid down on the bed once more and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Emmett came up into our room and lid down by me. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Carlisle said it was nothing and explained what was wrong. I'm glad your okay." His tone was much more soft and light then earlier. "I love you babe."

"I love you too hun." I said as I yawned.

His strong, marble arms wrapped around me.

"Go to sleep hun. Carlisle said you can now." We both smiled.

"Alright." I said as my eyes fluttered shut and I fell into an unconscious state.

Peaceful images ran through my mind of Emmett and I with our beautiful children. They all had golden eyes and blond hair, and they were a perfect mix of Emmett and I. Suddenly, my dreams turned dark and violent. I was reliving the night I got changed. I was walking home not wanting to bother my to come pick me up, as I father with having wasn't far away from the house. I heard my name being called out and looked across the street seeing my fiance, Royce, with a bunch of his friends. He seemed drunk, but I went over as he asked me too. The guys started ganging up on me, taking off my clothes piece by piece. I then, violently shot upright in the bed and screamed, warm salty tears streaming down my face uncontrollably. Emmett shot up too, alarmed as he wrapped his arms around me even tighter.

"Honey, whats wrong?" He said, tensely.

I couldn't answer him as I sat there, terrified, seeking his comfort. The tears poured down my face and Emmett yelled for Carlisle. Carlisle came into our room immediately and I still couldn't stop crying and shaking.

"Whats wrong with her!?" Emmett Demanded.

"Emmett, the tears are there because with the pregnancy shes getting some human features back. I don't know why shes like this though..."

"How can we find out!?"

"She needs to tell us."

I sat there, unable to speak of the horrid events that raced in my nightmare. I closed my eyes, lying back down on the bed, trying to regain the composure and mobility my body once obtained. I had to admit, this wasn't an easy thing. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I felt the bed shift and Emmett's stone arms wrap around me, rocking me back and forth lightly. I gasped for air that my body now needed and I let the air out through my nose, quickly.

"Rosalie... Calm down. You could loose the babies." Carlisle said in a order of precision.

He was next to me in mere seconds, patting my back, as Emmett continued rocking me back and forth. I went into a panic, thinking about loosing my little angels, due to Royce and his asshole friends. He already took away my mortality, he couldn't take away my babies. I gasped for air once more and the tears flowed more then ever as my chest hurt now, and my stomach was in pain. Emmett panicked and started humming our first wedding song. My body collapsed and went numb and motionless. The tears that streaked my face dropped onto my shirt and finally stopped flowing.

"Good Emmett, keep it up." Carlisle coaxed him on.

The melody floated around the room as my thought stopped swimming in my mind and I returned back to reality.

"Rosalie? Babe?" Emmett asked, flustered.

I opened my mouth to answer him and I finally was able to compose a sentence.

"I'm sorry..." I said, gaining back some composure.

"Don't be. What happened love?" Emmett said, looking deeply into my eyes.

"N-Nightmare.." I managed to get out, not trying to think back to it.

"Oh hun... what was it about?" Emmett asked, trying to help me.

"R-R-R-" I stammered.

"Come on honey..."

"R-Roy-" I couldn't possibly say the awful name.

"Baby, please tell me..." Emmett said upsettedly.

"ROYCE!" I screamed, frantically.

"Rosalie... Come on, stay calm. This pregnancy is high risk, we don't need it any higher." Carlisle said, patting my back, trying to calm me.

My system completely shut down and I felt like I was in another mindset. My head felt like it was underwater, like I was suffocating, and I heard people yelling all around me. I dizzily seen Carlisle and Emmett running around the room, trying to stable me as I fell into another unconsciousness state. I then felt warm, thick lusciousness touch my lips, and I parted them, letting the soothing liquid fill my body, happily stabling me and making me feel myself again. The thick, red liquid filled me pleasure fully and I awoke out of the scary, dreamlike state. I was in Emmett's arms and I smiled lightly.

"Emmett..." I said, trailing off as my eyelids were heavy, and my body craved sleep.

"Rose, baby, your okay... everything's going to be okay."

"Emmett... don't leave... please."

"I'm not going to Rose. I promise you that. But, you need sleep, and Carlisle suggested to play our wedding song on the i-pod dock while you sleep, to try and let you have good dreams. Just think, were having three little children. Three. We are the luckiest parents alive, baby." Emmett's soothing words filled my head and I nodded, kissing his cheek softly, and falling into a nice, peaceful slumber as I heard our wedding song dancing around our room.

*******

The days went by slowly, the nights even slower. I was about a week into the pregnancy, and I already had a little baby bump. I sat down on the bed by Emmett and smiled.

"Hey love, guess what ! I'm fat!" I said, giggling.

"Well now, you still look beautiful to me." Emmett said, smiling.

"I love you honey." I said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, hun." He said, smiling.

"Well," I said happily. "I'm so drained of energy!" I exclaimed, lying down by Emmett.

"Come here," Emmett said, holding out his arms to me.

I moved over closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me, lovingly. He placed his hands on my baby bump and smiled. I then felt a sharp pain in my side. I cringed, holding my stomach, shutting my eyes. The pain was there momentarily, then subsided. Emmett tensed.

"Babe, whats wrong?"

"T-The baby just kicked...'" I said, letting a tear of happiness stream down my face.

"Oh my god..." Emmett said, stunned.

"I know." I smiled.

"Wow... our little babies." Happiness filled Emmett's voice and I kissed his cheek.

"They love you already." I said, looking into Emmett's eyes. "They can sense your presence."

"They love you as well. So, so much. Honestly, there's no reason not to love you. Your going to be a wonderful mommy. Just think, when they get old enough for them to hear this story, of how no matter what you went through with this pregnancy, you did it, for them, and for us. Your the strongest person I know, baby." I smiled at Emmett's words and kissed him.

"Well, I love you, and I love these babies... I'd give anything for people I love. Anyhow, I can just picture you running around the yard with three little children, and you teaching them how to play baseball and everything else..." I trailed off, picturing my words.

"Your going to be able to do Emmalie's hair and dress her up in pretty little gowns." Emmett finished my statement.

"It's going to be amazing." I said, smiling.

"It is." Emmett said, as be both sighed, picturing how much better this life was going to be.

"Sweetheart, do you need anymore blood?" Emmett asked sweetly.

"Um, I am getting a little thirsty..." I said, honestly.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Emmett said as he got up and dashed from the room.

He was back up in moments, with a cup that had sweet, red liquid in it. I took the cup happily and pressed my lips to the side, gulping down the blood soothingly. As I finished, the warm liquid resting peacefully in my once empty stomach, I layed the cup down on the bedside table and kissed Emmett passionately. An urge for romance struck me as I kissed him more and more intensely. He never pushed me away or felt the urge to stop because of the pregnancy, and for that, I was grateful. We parted our lips as our tongues glided together in perfect 4/4 timing. Suddenly, I pulled away as my stomach gurgled and I felt sick. The continents of my stomach started coming back up and I ran into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet as I got violently sick. I emptied all my stomachs continents as I pulled back my bang and wrapped my arms over my stomach. I looked over at the clock by the sink and seen it was 9:28 am. Morning sickness. What fun. I looked down at the red liquid lying in the toilet, and I gaged once more. I flushed the toilet, getting up weakly. Emmett was at my side instantly, helping me up. It was then that I knew he had just seen it all. I closed my eyes and swore under my breath. I was glad he could stomach witnessing all of that, but I was embarrassed and upset that he had to see me like that. That was one thing about the pregnancy I could do on my own. I didn't want him to have to watch that.

"Rose, love, are you okay?" Emmett's sweet voice filled the room as I got to my feet, and brushed my teeth thoroughly.

"I'm fine. It's just morning sickness." I said stronger then I felt. "Do me a favor though?" I said, putting my toothbrush back into the holder.

"Anything."

"Don't come with me when I get sick... you don't have to watch that. It's terrible... I can do it on my own though... I don't want you to have to watch that." I said, turning to him.

"Anything but that. Rosalie, I don't care about morning sickness, I love you and as long as your in this, we are in this together. Besides, you need someone to hold your hair back." Emmett pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair, chuckling a little.

"Emmie bear, please." I whined, using his nickname to try and get my own way on this one.

"Sweetheart," He paused. "This is one thing, your not getting your way on. I'm here for you, and if your throwing up five times a day, I'll still be here. Words can't describe how much I love you, we are in this together." I smiled.

"Fine, I just don't like you watching that... even I find it... ew." I said, giggling a little.

"Nobody said pregnancy was flawless." Emmett said, chuckling.

"I know, I wish it was easier though." I said as I kissed my fingers then pressed them to his cheek, not wanting to kiss him after just being sick.

He disregarded what just went on, and brought his lips down to mine, kissing them softly.

"Emmieeee." I groaned.

"Rosieee." He argued back.

"I was just sick."

"Yeah, so?" he said, kissing me again.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he picked me up gracefully, bridal styled and brought me back into our room, laying me on the bed. I sighed lightly as I smiled once more.

"Babe, um, I'm going to go for a little walk, you know, get some fresh air." I said, hopefully.

"I'll go with you." He said reluctantly.

"No Em. You should spend some time with Edward and Jasper. You haven't in forever. I'll be fine, it's just a walk. I'll get Alice to go with me. I haven't been around her in a while. I'll be fine." I said firmly.

"Fine, but make sure Alice goes with you." He said, caving.

"I promise she will."

"Alright." He said, getting up. "I'm going to go find Ed and Jazz. You okay to get ready up here by yourself?" He asked, kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Have fun!" I said, giggling.

"I will. See you soon baby." He said, as he disappeared from the room.

I got up and pulled on some grey sweats and a pink tank top. Pregnancy takes everything out of you. Even the ability to want to dress up. I just wanted to be comfortable and not have anything too tight on my stomach. As I finished hauling the clothes on, I looked in the mirror and gasped lightly. I looked terrible. My hair was all up in a very, very messy ponytail and my make up was non-existent. I frowned as I took my hair down and brushed it straight again. I then put on some mascara and eyeliner and shoved on a pair of high topped, dark brown uggs. I glanced in the mirror on my way out of our bedroom and smiled, looking a whole lot better then I had five minutes ago. I strolled out of the room, and into the living room where Alice and Esme were sat down, 'watching' television. Esme and I had talked, along with Emmett, after we told her about the pregnancy, and ever since that, shes been doing everything she could to make this easier on me. I loved my mother so much. Alice had been supportive ever since she found out, and also was doing everything she could. After Emmett and I interrupting Esme and Carlisle's... time together, we hadn't spoke of sex at all. I mean, yeah, Emmett made a few jokes along the line of 'Esme and Carlisle are getting it on and yet, we can't because of the pregnancy. Heaven above, our parents are getting more then we are now!' but it was only for a little laugh. He never dare say them in front of anyone but me though. Nobody else knew about the unfortunate event, to say the least. I stood in the door frame of the living room as Esme and Alice looked over at me.

"Hey Rose!" Alice said gleefully.

"Hey honey, anything we can do?" Esme said with a motherly smile on her face.

"Well actually, I was kind of hoping that you guys would come on a little walk with me. I thought the fresh air would do me and the babies well." I smiled.

"We'd love to honey." Esme said, happily.

"Lets go!" Alice exclaimed, getting up and putting on a pair of boots like mine.

Esme laughed, getting up and putting on a pair of flats. We walked out the doorway, silently and Alice finally broke the silence after walking about a mile.

"So, Rose, anything different happening?" She said intrigued.

"Well, I got sick this morning." I said, unable to keep the distaste towards morning sickness out of my voice.

"That's terrible. I hated morning sickness." Esme said, rubbing my arm lightly.

"It is terrible. It just randomly came about too." I said, frowning. "Emmett was there for me, but I mean, I want him to support me and everything, but he doesn't need to see that." I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"I understand that." Alice chimed in. "I mean, you love that he is there for you, yet, you don't want him to see you in that way." She never stated it as a question.

"Yeah, exactly." I said, smiling.

"Well, when it's all over with, you'll have three beautiful children." Esme said with a smile on her face.

I couldn't help but smile at her words.

"Yeah... I can't wait."

We walked a little further and talked about the pregnancy. We finally came to the park, and decided to take the long woods trail home. We continued talking and joking around about the stupidest things as I realized how much I missed spending time with them both. We were almost home when we heard something rattling in the woods, Esme, Alice and I stopped dead in our tracks as three men jumped out behind a cluster of trees.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First off, I'd really like to thank the people that take the time to read my fan fictions, I really appreciate all the support you guys give me. I'm hoping to get even more people reading this fan fiction and I hope you guys can spread the word ! I think this chapter's pretty long, despite my last attempt. The next chapter will be out soon, as I'm already working on it, and I'm not going to say anything about whats going to happen next, Sorry! You'll see ! =) Keep reading ! 3**

**Thanks everyone ! :)**

**Reviews ? -Smiles sweetly.-**


	8. Authors Note Happy Holidays!

_Hello Everyone,_

I just wanted to wish you all happy holidays in advance since I won't be updating before Christmas. However, due to the christmas spirit I'm going to be incoperating it in 7 minutes in heaven. You'll see soon, and I hope to have this chapter out very, very soon I promise to have it out before New Years Eve. I'm also going to be writing a Christmas one shot with the Cullen's and I hope you all keep an eye out for it ! =) Thank you so much to all my devoted readers and I'm looking forward to continuing with my story for a long while. To show how the children are born and how they mature into teenagers. The Cullen's are really going to have their hands full !

Well, thank you once again,

&

Happy Holidays to you all ! =)


	9. What happened?

**Disclaimer- I do not *sniffs* own any of the twilight *tears up* characters. Stephenie Meyer does. *cries***

**Chapter Eight.**

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

The three men approached us as Esme pulled me and Alice behind her. Alice disregarded Esme's attempt, and stepped back out so Esme and Alice were facing the three men. I stayed behind Esme, not quite thrilled about this encounter.

"Well, isn't it a shame that you three lovely ladies are out here all alone tonight." The dark haired man said.

"We were just looking for some babes to take to a club with us." The second, blonde hair one spoke in a calm, husky voice.

"Go away." Esme said firmly.  
"No, not until we get something." The third man said with a British accent.  
"Your not getting anything." I spoke shakily.

"Oh, come on blondie, you look like you'd be so much fun." The first man spoke dryly as I realized their intentions.

"I'm married, we all are." I spoke calmly, trying not to let my panic show.

"And that matters why?" The third man spoke once again.

"She's pregnant." Alice spoke cautiously.

"And your point?" The first man spoke carefully, moving to Alice's left, attempting to get to me.

"Her point is you better not touch her." Esme said firmly.

"Oh, well, maybe I shouldn't. But, then again maybe Jesus should still be alive." The third man said, while the first two men moved frantically, distracting Esme and Alice so the guy with the British accent made his way to me.

He grabbed my waist and fiddled with the string attached to my sweats. I pushed him away frantically, holding in a scream.

"Baby, don't be like that. Come on." His British accent was making him seem more and more annoying every second.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, kicking him in the shins as hard as I could.

Range came on his face as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and hooked my leg around his. This reminded me of the night with Royce and I immediately squealed, pushing him away. Unfortunately for me though, I had lost most of my vampire strength due to the pregnancy. Esme and Alice came running over quickly, as they had already taken care of the other two assholes. The man punched me in the stomach, hard.

"That's for the baby!" He yelled furiously as Esme and Alice took him away, and killed him quickly.

I collapsed to the ground as I was breathless. Tears came down my cheeks in a constant flow and the pain in my stomach got more violent every second. I clutched my stomach as I realized that I was bleeding. I started panicking and gasping for air. Esme and Alice came over quickly and leaned down beside me.

"Were going to get you to Carlisle, Rose." Esme said, picking me up and running with me in her arms, back to the house.

From then on was a complete blur as I felt myself going in and out of consciousness frequently and I felt sharp pains in my stomach, finding myself screaming a lot. I drifted out of consciousness and stayed that way, until I woke up on a stretcher in the living room, with Emmett by my side holding my hand, dry sobbing. My eye lids fluttered open and my mind immediately went to the babies.

"How are they?" I asked, dazed.

"Babe, calm down first. We can talk about it later. We almost lost you..." Emmett said, leaning down to hug me.

He prolonged the hug and I found myself hugging back absentmindedly.

"A-Almost lost me?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Turns out your much weaker now since your pregnant and well, there was a possibility of you dieing..." Emmett said, kissing my forehead.

"How are the children?" I asked again, more firm.

"Not now. Your still pregnant, yes. But, lets forget about that for now. You need rest, love." Emmett said, still not giving me a direct answer.

"Em, please, I want answers." I said, tightening my weak grip on his hand.

"You need to rest. I'll tell you everything you need to know later. For now, go to sleep honey." Emmett said, kissing my fingers and getting up, leaving the room.

I lid there in the living room clueless to what was going on. The only thing I realized was the slight pain coming from my stomach. I felt a baby kick and dug my finger nails into my hand to keep from crying out in pain. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. I liked feeling the children that were inside of me. Then, Carlisle came in.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle's tone was sad.

"Yes Carlisle?" I said, stronger then I felt. I then knew, something was definitely wrong.

"We need to talk." He said, coming over and laying his hand on top of mine.

"I want answers."

"I'm here to give them to you." He said, frowning.

"Really? Thank you." I said more confident. "Emmett wouldn't tell me anything."  
"Rosalie… Rose… I told Emmett not to tell you anything if I wasn't there. I need to be here to make sure that you stay stable and don't get to irrational.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, feeling very nervous now.

"Rose… you lost one of the babies…" Carlisle's voice suddenly sounded foreign to me as I pieced the words together carefully.

"N-No…" I stammered, the words still not really making sense to me.

"I'm sorry Rose. But, you still have a little girl… and little boy. When the man punched you in the stomach… He endangered your existence. He put your pregnancy at a much higher rate then it was already. The only way to ensure your safety was to try and get rid of what was killing you, which was one of the baby boys. It was hard to do… hard to kill him, but I had to." Carlisle said, looking at my face, waiting for my reaction.

I lid there, the words swimming around in my head, yet, not seeming real. I just wanted to scream and cry at the same time. This couldn't be happening. That jackass couldn't of killed my baby boy… no. Dry sobs now racked my body and Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders.

"Rose, It's okay… Shhh…" He tried to soothe me as the pain inside my stomach seemed non-existent to the pain I was feeling now.

"He can't be dead… He just can't be." I yelled.

"Rose… calm down. Please." Carlisle said as the whole family entered the room. Thank god Jacob was off with Renesmee somewhere. I guess the family was suspecting this reaction from me.

"Rose… baby." Emmett said, rushing to my side.

"Emmett… I-I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"Sweetheart, I'm only worried about your safety." Emmett said firmly.

"Sweetie," Esme said, coming over and placing a hand on my stomach, re-leaving the hot feeling that was there and I sighed thankfully. "Everything is going to be okay… your going to have a beautiful little boy and little girl." Esme said, hopefully.

"But… but, no! I killed him… I shouldn't of went for a walk…. This is my fault!" I said in hysterics.

"Rose." Alice said, walking over to me and placing a cool hand on my forehead. "This is not your fault."

"Alice is right Rosalie." Edward said, walking up to the bottom of the cot. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"Rosalie," Bella spoke up. "Calm down, you don't want to put you or the other two children at risk."

"I-I-I" I stammered, realizing I had been out numbered.

"Twin," Jasper said lightly. "your going to be an excellent mother to two children. So, be careful."

"Thanks guys…" I said as Jasper patted my ankle. I closed my eyes as Esme, Alice and Jasper's cool hands felt good against my hot body.

Emmett took my hand and I moaned.

"Rose?" Emmett asked, confused.

"It's so hot…" I said as everyone realized what I meant.

"Oh, I forgot about that…" Carlisle said as he took the blanket off of me. "She's not use to the heat. The coolness of our skin is soothing to her because she's too hot. Sorry Rose." Carlisle explained as everyone nodded.

"Oh," Emmett said, as he took both my hands in his and kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said more stable. "I just… I don't know…"  
"We understand Rose." Esme said softly. "It'll be okay."

"I just.. I wish I could've given life to three children. My little boy is dead because I had to go for a walk." I said, looking down glumly as I let a dry sob escape my lips.

"Oh honey, it's my fault. I should've went with you." Emmett blamed himself.  
"No, you needed time with the guys… I told you to go have fun with them." I said weakly.

"Rosalie, Emmett, this is my fault." Alice said. "I should have protected Rosalie better." Alice closed her eyes, a frown planted on her face.

"Enough." Carlisle said. "These things happen. It's nobodies fault. Understand that, please. Don't blame yourselves."

"I just wish I could've done more." I said softly.

"Well, in about a month or two you will be giving birth to a beautiful baby girl and boy. I think you should stay inside the house until you give birth though Rosalie. It's much safer." Carlisle spoke as he gave me a hug. "I'm sorry I had to kill the little boy… I'm very sorry." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"It's okay dad, really. You were only looking out for me. Thank you." I said, hugging him back.

"I'm glad you understand Rose." He said softly and I nodded.

"Um, dad?" I said when the room went silent.

"Yes Rose?"

"Why is my stomach hurting?"

"It's still hurting because you got punched fairly hard and it's still growing." Carlisle explained.

"Oh.." I said, looking down and seeing a fairly big baby bump.

"Well, did you want to try and go upstairs and get in bed or stay down here? Your going to need to stay in bed for the next 48 hours."

"Alright. I think I'll try and go upstairs actually." I said, attempting to sit up.

"Careful!" Carlisle said, putting a hand behind my back for support.

"What?" I asked.

"Your going to be sore." Carlisle told me as I sat up completely.

"Oh…" I said, gripping the mattress as I carefully put my legs over the side of the bed.

I stood up and immediately felt sick. Emmett picked me up in his arms and brought me upstairs quickly and carefully.  
"Bathroom." I spoke quickly.

"Why? Are you feeling sick?" Emmett asked concerned firm in his soft, gentle voice as he brought me into the bathroom in our room.

I nodded as I leaned over the toilet once again.

My hair was down in my face and I tried to push it back when I gagged. Emmett took my hair back and held it there. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands, taking them away quickly when I threw up the remaining blood in my stomach. I frowned, flushing the toilet, putting down the cover and resting my head on my arms. I hated this, especially when Emmett insisted on being there. I sighed, not able to get up from the floor at the moment. I was way to weak and exhausted.

"Hun?" Emmett said sweetly.

"Yeah?" I asked feeling much more weaker then I thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerningly.

"Yeah, just tired and worn out." I said, my eyes still closed. "Help me up?" I asked him, to weak to even try to do it myself.

Emmett picked me up in his arms and brought me over to the sink, giving me a glass with mouthwash in it. I swished the mouthwash around in my mouth and then spit it out in the sink, putting the glass back on the counter.

"You need sleep love, and some blood." Emmett said putting me down and wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't want blood." I said, afraid of getting sick again.

"Love, you need it for your energy. You just been through a lot and that's why you were sick." Emmett said, rubbing my stomach and I sighed.

"Fine." I said caving in.

"I'll help you into bed, then go get you some." Emmett said, picking me up and bringing me into our room.

He laid me on top of the bed, keeping in mind how warm I was.

"I'll be right back, love." He said, disappearing from the room.

I put my head back on the pillow and put my hand under my stomach. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I imagined the babies, their growth. Golden eyed blonds. I smiled and felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes and seen Emmett sat next to me.

"Here babe." He said, passing me the cup full of blood. I looked down and seen a bucket by the bed.  
"Thanks," I paused. "What's that for?" I asked, puzzled as I motioned to the bucket on the floor.

"In case you get sick again." Emmett replied, as I finished off the cup of human blood, it was good and it just sat thickly in my stomach. I sighed, knowing it would make me sick sooner or later and put the cup back on the end table.

Emmett lid down on back of me and wrapped his arms around me, putting his cool hands on my stomach and I thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his stone cold body next to mine in such close proximity. I smiled, falling into a deep slumber, listening to Emmett humming our first wedding song.

_________________________________________________________________

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapturr ! I had it written for about a day, but I needed to make sure my friend thought it was alright to post before I posted it. I'm not quite sure about this chapter, I like it a lot, but, I'm not sure my readers reactions might be to it. I hope to hear your thoughts as you review, and thanks for reading ! =)**


	10. Visitor

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, or any of the characters in it. However, Stephenie Meyer does. (:**

**Chapter Nine.**

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

I awoke the next morning with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I moaned lightly, and turned over, seeking Emmett's cool body on mine. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Hun, you don't look well." Emmett said, wiping his hand across my forehead.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, closing my eyes and thinking about everything but blood.

"Come on," Emmett said, attempting to pick me up.

"No." I said firmly, staying put. "I'm fine, I just feel like I'm going to be sick." I said trying to stall until the feeling went away.-If the feeling went away.-

"Hun, if your going to be sick, I'll take you to the bathroom." Emmett said, sitting back down.  
"I'll be fine. It'll pass." I said as the sick feeling got worse and I could almost taste the blood coming back up my throat.

"Rose, no. Come on." Emmett said, picking me up and bringing me into the bathroom.

"Emmett," I protested. "I'm fine." I said as the blood came even higher in my throat.

"No your not baby." He said, firmly. I was about to protest when I knew if I spoke, I'd be sick.

"It's only morning sickness. Completely normal." Emmett said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, but I hate it." I murmured, getting down on my knees by the toilet.

"I know love, I know." Emmett said, kneeling down by me, taking my hair back in his hands, playing with it.

The sickening feeling dulled a little, then came back stronger then ever. I gagged violently as nothing came up. I sighed as tears ran down my face.

"It's alright baby." Emmett said, knowing how hard this is for me.

I sighed and gagged once more, not able to bring anything up. The sickening feeling still lay in my stomach as I got up.  
"I can't." I said, hugging Emmett tightly.

"Alright love, come on." Emmett said, picking me up and bringing me back into our room.

Esme, Bella and Alice were there, sat on our bed, waiting for us.

"Hey Rose," Alice started. "Tough pregnancy?" She asked, seeing the tears that streaked my face.

"Yeah, really tough." I said as Emmett laid me down on the bed once more, respecting Carlisle's 'bed rest for 48 hours' rule. ` He wiped the tears from my face gently.

"Awe, sweetheart. It'll be okay. Morning sickness is definitely a pain though." Esme said, patting my back as I lay on my back on my and Emmett's bed.

"Tell me about it." I said unhappily, feeling like I'm going to be sick. "I can't bring anything up this morning, yet, I feel like I'm going to be sick." I said, closing my eyes and shaking my head a little.

"Oh, Rose. That's terrible. I can't imagine what pregnancy must do to you." Alice said, rubbing my back.

"It's terrible.. Yet, so worth it." I said, smiling up at Emmett lightly.

"Yes, it is." Emmett agreed, smiling down at me.

"Well, we should discuss your baby shower!" Bella said gleefully.

I groaned.

"I don't really need one guys, I mean, I'm not up for it." I said honestly.

"We know, but we thought we could just have a little get together here at the house with Tanya and her family. After all, she is very excited about your pregnancy and wants to see you." Esme said, smiling.

"Alright, alright. I always loved seeing Tanya after all." I said, smiling widly.

I missed Tanya, I knew I could go to her with and about anything. I loved seeing her. She was the one person besides Emmett and Esme that I could trust with everything.

"Well, I will call her later on today and make arrangements for her flight over." Esme said with a smile planted on her face.

"Alright." I said, as my stomach churned and I took Emmett's hand and put it on my forhead, seeking the coolness it brought.

"Rose?" Emmett asked looking down at me as my stomach gurgled again and I felt sick.

I nodded, already knowing what he was going to say as he picked me up, bringing me into the bathroom.

Esme came in, Alice and Bella deciding to wait on the bed. I leaned over the toilet and threw up the blood that sat in my stomach. It took me a while to get it all up and it was draining me bit by bit. Emmett had my hair back, rubbing my back soothingly as Esme stood in the door frame, not really able to do anything, just there for support or in case Emmett or I needed her. I flushed the toilet, and put the seat down, once again, too weak to think about getting up. Emmett realized this as he did the same as he did last night and brought me back out into our bedroom, laying me on the bed. I moaned.

"Pregnancies no fun." I said, closing my eyes trying to re-gain my energy.

"Nope, not at all." Bella agreed.

"Well, honey, we'll go and let you rest. I'm going to go downstairs and call Tanya and then I can bring you some blood?" Esme said, motherly.

"Um, thanks but no thanks. I think I'm going to lay off the blood…" I said.

"Rosalie." Emmett argued.  
"What?" I retorted.

"Just because it makes you sick, doesn't mean you can stop drinking it, the babies need it." Emmett said firmly.

"Can I have animal blood then? It's not as rich…" I said hopefully.

"I'll go out hunting later today and get you some, alright sweetie?" Emmett said as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"Alright." I said, sighing, lying back down.

"Well, we'll see you soon Rose." Alice said as her, Bella and Esme disappeared from the room.

"Hun, I love you so much. Your so strong." Emmett said after a few moments of silence.

"I love you too babe and well, I'm doing this for me and you and two little lives inside of me." I said smiling. "It's hard though."  
"Oh I don't doubt that, Rose." Emmett said, kissing my cheek as we lid down on the bed and cuddled together.

**Esme's Point Of View.**

I went into my and Carlisle's room to call Tanya. Poor Rose. She was going to hell and back for these babies. Well, I suppose if I was in her position, I would do whatever I could as well. I'm so happy for Rosalie and Emmett, but I can't help but feel a little envious towards Rose. She could now have what I lost, so many years ago. I walked into the room, not seeing Carlisle around and I sighed a sigh of relief, not wanting him to hear the conversation. I picked up the cordless phone and dialled their number, hoping Tanya would pick up. To my advantage she did.

"Hello?" Her high voice chimed into the phone.

"Hey Tanya, it's me, Esme." I said quietly.

"Oh, hello Esme, did you discuss our family coming over as another support system for Rosalie yet?" She asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes actually, I told everyone this morning. Everyone's looking forward to seeing you again. Especially Rosalie. You two have always shared a pretty tight bond." I said happily.

"Well, our family is looking forward to seeing everyone else again. I really want to see you and Rosalie though. I'm so glad our little Rose is fulfilling her dream and having two baby boys and a little girl." Tanya said this happily.

"I kind of have something to tell you…" I said, not wanting to be the one to break the news.

"Yes?" Tanya asked worriedly.

"Rosalie lost one of the baby boys…" I said sadly.

"Oh, the poor dear. How's she holding up?" Tanya asked, concern firm in her high, musical voice.

"She's coping. She's actually pretty warn out with all the morning sickness." I said honestly. "She has Emmett there for her though."  
"That's good, how's Emmett doing these days?" Tanya asked curiously.

"He's doing well, I honestly think he's a little warn out by the lack of time he gets to spend with the guys and his and Rose's absent alone time." I explained flawlessly.

"Well, that's a shame." Tanya spoke softly.

"Yeah." I said dully.

"What's wrong Esme?" Tanya said quietly into the receiver.

"I-" I started to tell her, but decided it wasn't a good idea. "Never mind." I said faintly.

"Esme, tell me, please." Tanya asked me.

"It's nothing." I said, keeping my voice low. "I'm fine."

"Your many things Esme, but fine isn't one of them right now." Tanya said keeping her voice as low as she possibly could.

"It's just Rose's pregnancy is getting to me." I explained quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked quickly.

"I-I'm jealous." I admitted. "Rosalie has something that I lost so many years ago… She's so lucky." I said, defeated as I suddenly looked up, seeing Carlisle in the doorway.

"Oh Esme," Tanya started giving me a big explanation on how Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rose and Emmett weren't biologically my children, but always would be at heart.

Carlisle came over, and sat by me, pulling me back in his lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"Esme, it'll be okay and when Rosalie has her two children, they are going to be just as much yours as her and Emmett's." Tanya finished.

"Yeah, I guess your right Tanya. Well, I'd better go. Carlisle just came in." I said sadly.

"Alright, well, I'll see you soon. The family and I are going to get ready, and be on the next flight down to Forks!" Tanya said cheerfully.

"Alright, see you soon Tanya!" I said as I hung up the phone.

I put the phone down on the bed and sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Esme… honey…" Carlisle said quietly, cupping my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking into his golden eyes.

"I understand where your coming from and I know your happy for Rose. It's just hard for you. I want you to know you can always come to me… remember that, okay?" He said as he placed a light kiss on my lips.

I nodded.

"Thank you babe." I said, hugging him, smiling.

"Anytime sunshine." He said, kissing my hair. "I love you." He said in his deep velvety voice.

Even though he said those three words to me many, many times over the years I'd never get tired of hearing him say them. The words were music to my ears and every time he said them I couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"I love you too." I spoke softly, burying my head in his shoulder.

**Alice's Point Of View.**

I sat down on the window seat in my bedroom to get some alone time to think. Rosalie was so lucky. I really wish I could have a little baby, even though I try my hardest not to show it. I don't like to be sad in front of the rest of the family especially over something I know I can't change. I was happy for Rosalie though, none the less. I knew she'd be a great mother and I was just as happy that I would be an aunt once again. Another two kids to take shopping. Well, Emmalie at least, I think the boy would rather hang out with the guys when he got of age. I sighed, remembering that she lost on of the babies. What was she going to call the little boy she was going to give birth to? I wondered. Ethan or Noah? I sighed, nobody was going to have the guts to ask her, that was for sure. I heard the door creak and looked up, seeing Jasper there. He came towards me, shutting the door behind him.  
"Hey love," He said, coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Hey Jazz," I said, smiling.

"What're you doing up here all alone?" He asked, curiously.

"Just thinking." I answered, honestly.

"About Rosalie's pregnancy?" He asked front on.

"How'd you know?" I asked, confused.

"Edward told me." He said, sitting down by me on the window seat, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"I'm happy for her and all… really." I said, looking down.  
"I know you are, I understand sweetheart." Jazz said, smiling as we sat in silence for many long moments.

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

The day went by slowly and when ten o'clock pm rolled around I lid down with Rosalie so she would fall asleep.

"Sleep time hun." I told her, kissing her hair.

"Alright." She said, yawning.

"Goodnight babe." I said, holding her warm body close.

"Night love…" She said trailing off into a deep sleep.

I smiled, watching her chest rise and fall with every breathe she took. I now knew why Edward found watching Bella sleep when she was human so fulfilling. The night went by fast and long into the morning hours Rosalie started shaking. I knew it was another nightmare and I reluctantly awoke her.

"Rose, babe.. Wake up." I said, shaking her shoulders lightly. She awoke quickly.

"Emmett!" She cried, jumping into my arms.

"What- What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"I had a terrible nightmare that I lost one of the baby boys..!" She exclaimed, tears now streaming down her beautiful face.

I sighed.

"Rose baby… that wasn't a nightmare." I said, taking her in my arms. Esme came in then, after hearing Rosalie upset.

"What's wrong!?" She asked, alarmed.

"A nightmare…" Rose spoke quietly.

"Oh honey, what was it about?" Esme asked, coming over and sitting on the bed, placing one of her hands on top of Rosalie's.

"I-I lost one of the babies…" She said looking down. Esme looked over at me.

I mouthed 'I already told her it wasn't a nightmare' and Esme nodded.

"Rose… honey, I think you should go back to sleep. It's only 5:00 am, you need sleep." Esme explained lovingly.

Rose nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck as I placed her back on the bed and wrapped my arms around her tightly, feeling her baby bump. Esme left the room and shut the door behind her. Rosalie fell asleep soon after and awoke around 11:00 am. She rubbed her eyes, waking up completely as she cried out in pain.

"What is it babe?" I asked, alarmed.

"It's nothing… the baby just kicked." She said, rubbing the left side of her stomach gently.

I smiled as I moved her hand, and placed my cool one on the place where hers was. She smiled, moaning lightly.

"That feels so good." She said, smiling and placing her hand on top of mine. The warmth from her hand felt good against my cold skin and I smiled.

"So, how are you feeling, love?" I asked, thinking she'd feel sick.

"Alright actually, my stomachs a little uneasy, but other then the normal, I'm good." She said, rubbing her stomach in a circular motion.

"Need to go to the bathroom?" I asked sceptically.

"No, I'll be fine. It's just uneasy. No need to worry." She said as she placed a light kiss on my lips. I kissed back, laying my lips on hers gently.

She smiled, putting her arms around my neck as her lips crashed into mine. She kissed me passionately and I knew this is what Carlisle was talking about when he told us about the pregnancy symptoms. I pushed her away gently.

"Rose, no." I said firmly.

"Come on. I've been throwing up and everything all week. I want a little guilty pleasure." She said sensually.

"Rosalie. No." I said, it getting harder and harder to resist her.

"Fine," she said as she closed her eyes once more. "I don't like being pregnant. But it'll all be worth it in the end, when we have two little babies and I can have sex again." She said giggling. "Especially when I never have to throw up again." She said, more serious.

"Honestly tell me how your feeling, Rose." I said, wrapping my arms around her once again.

"A little sick, but nothing big." She said as I knew she was lying.

"Come on, Rose. Bathroom, now." I told her, attempting to pick her up.

"Fine," she agreed and I knew she must've been feeling pretty awful if she would actually agree.

I picked her up, bringing her into the bathroom as her fragile body lean over the toilet. She sighed as she forced herself to gag and when nothing came up she laid her head down on the toilet seat. I was behind her, holding back her hair that was down in a bunch of curls.

"You okay?" I asked, as she jolted up, throwing up the blood in her system. I frowned, hating to see Rose like this. So vulnerable and sick.

She stopped throwing up for a moment, then started again. I kept pulling her hair back as I was knelt down on the side of her, making sure she was okay. She stopped once more and took a big breath in, gasping for air. I wished there was more that I could do besides hold her hair and watch her body shake as she vomited the red blood that was in her stomach. We all knew the babies and her needed the blood, yet, even when she had it in her, she wasn't very energized. She was always tired and I guess when your drinking for three, someone always looses. I frowned as Rosalie started throwing up again, gasping for air once more before she flushed the toilet, signalling that she was okay now. I took a face cloth, wiping her mouth to get rid of the blood on her lips. She couldn't get off the floor and I got up, grabbing a little Styrofoam cup and filing it with mouthwash and water. I handed it to her gently as she took it, swishing it around in her mouth and spitting it in the toilet, flushing it once more.

"Are you okay now sweetheart?" I asked, leaning down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really, really tired." She said, her eyelids shutting.

I picked her up, bringing her out into our bedroom and laying her on the bed.

"I'm going to go and get you some blood." I said quickly.

"No, please, no." Rosalie said, sighing.

"I'm going to go hunting and get you some animal blood honey." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Alright…" She said, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and I'm going to get Esme to come up and watch you, alright?"

Rose nodded, cuddling into the pillow and falling back to sleep.

I kissed her nose lightly as I made my way down the hall and knocked on Esme and Carlisle's door. Esme answered the door and smiled.

"Emmett," she started. "What are you here for?" She asked motherly.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would be able to stay with Rosalie while I go hunting, she's sleeping now and if she wakes up and I'm not home early tonight she may feel a little sick, but there's a bucket by the bed if she needs it." I said hopefully.

"Yes, sure honey." Esme said, smiling.

"Thanks mom. I won't be too long." I promised as I headed downstairs, getting bottles to fill up for Rosalie and then heading out the door.

I ran faster then I had ever run before. I hadn't been hunting in too long. It seemed like forever and I could feel my eyes getting more and more black every second that passed by. I ran past the many oak trees, pine trees and multiple others as I made my way deeply into the woods.

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

There were five of them. Five men gathered around me, coming in too close, too quickly. They were all chanting my name and touching me as they walked around me in a circle. I stayed perfectly still until one of the men dropped to his knees, attempting to pull my jeans down to my ankles. I kicked him in the face as he fell back, yelling furiously in pain, telling me he'd get me back. The other four men didn't like what I did as they started touching me, making me cry out, terrified. The men gagged me and laid me down on the ground, rubbing up against me as the man that I kicked got up and punched me in the stomach, yelling 'that's for the baby.'

I awoke screaming as I jolted up in the bed, sitting up. Esme was there in the room with me I realized as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Rose? What happened?" She asked, placing a cool hand on my stomach.

"Nightmare." I said quietly, sighing.

"Oh honey," Esme started as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." She said as she left the room.

I seen something over by the window as it flew open and Emmett jumped in holding a bag full of bottles with animal blood in them.

"Hey babe," he said grinning.

"You scared the shit out of me, Emmett!" I cried as he came over, still smiling.

"Here," he said, placing a bottle of animal blood to my lips.

As soon as the blood hit my lips, I couldn't stop drinking it. Human blood was so amazing, yes, but it was too rich for me right now. I quickly finished the gulping down the blood as I put the cup back over on the table. I could get out of bed now and walk around and for that, I was extremely grateful. Suddenly, the door opened and my eyes widened, seeing one of my favourite people ever.

She still had strawberry blond hair, golden eyes and a pale complexion. Still insanely beautiful like I remembered her from months ago.

**A/N-**

**Well, This chapter is six and a half pages in size 10 font. I think I did pretty well lengthwise. I hope you guys like this chapter, and before I start writing the next chapter, I want reviewssss ! (: I'm only going to start the next chapter when I know you guys are pleased with this one, so I really hope you like it! I've worked pretty hard on it, and I really hope I'm going in the right direction by your standards, because I'm pretty pleased in the direction the story is going in at the moment. I'm also sorry about changing point of views so much in this chapter, I just thought Alice and Esme should have their say. Lemme know what you think, ! (: don't forget to review ! :)**

**Thanks, **

**Dramatic Field, ( Becca. )**


	11. It's Time

**Disclaimer - No, I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters besides Emmalie and Noah. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest. * tears up. * lucky thing.**

**Chapter Ten.**

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

"Tanya!" I cried out, jumping out of bed and going over to see her. "I've missed you so much!" I said, jumping into her arms and embracing her.

"Rose!" She paused, pulling back to take a good look at me and my baby bump. "I've missed you too sweetheart." She said, putting a hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to see these two." She said, smiling.

"Me either. I'll be happy when they are born. No more morning sickness or anything." I said, grinning.

"Esme told me you were having a hard time with that," she said as she took my hand and brought me over to the bed so I could sit down again.

She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled over at Emmett. I was so happy to finally see her again.

"So Emmett, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm good, Thanks. Yourself?" He said happily.

**  
**"The same as always!" She said happily as she embraced Emmett in a friendly gesture. She was always happy to see our family whenever she could.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" Tanya asked, intrigued.

"Well, other then one unfortunate event it's been fine." I said, thinking back to the day on the trail and shivering.

"Say no more sweetheart. Esme told me all about it." Tanya said, understandingly.

"Thanks Tanya," I said happily. "So, how've you and your family been?" I asked, grinning.

"Very good." Tanya replied sweetly. "I've found a mate recently." She said, smiling widely.

"Who?" I asked, intrigued.

"His name is Justin, he's downstairs with the rest of the family. I wanted to come up and see you alone." Tanya said, the grin never leaving her face.

"That's so great Tanya!" I exclaimed, hugging her once more.

"Yes, it really is." Tanya said happily. "I finally feel whole now. Not alone."

"I'm glad. You really deserve to be happy." I said, smiling.

"As do you little child. I'm happy that your dream is finally coming true." Tanya said, smiling.

"I'm happy it is too… It's the only thing I've ever wanted besides a loving committed family and husband." I said happily.

"Well," Tanya started. "I'm going to go downstairs now. Help get the family situated." She said, getting up and blowing us both a kiss as she exited the room.

I smiled.

"You and Tanya share such a tight bond, love." Emmett said, taking me into his arms.

"Yeah… I love it. Besides you she's the only person I can totally open up to." I told him, smiling, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I'm glad. The only other girl you'll go to if you have a problem is Esme and I like that you and Tanya are so close." He said as a wave of weakness washed over me and I fell limp in Emmett's arms.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Emmett asked, alarmed.

"I don't know… I just got really weak all of a sudden. I said, frowning as I felt a cramp in my stomach.

"Well, I think Carlisle said it was normal for that to happen a day before you deliver baby.." Emmett said happily.

"I-I'm delivering tomorrow?" I asked as I got up and went over to the mirror, noticing my humongous stomach for the first time.

It was huge. Even bigger then Bella's was. My stomach could've easily been an island and I giggled. I still looked like before in many ways, however there was dark bags clearly defined under my eyes. My golden hair hung from my head in long, fragile ringlet's as my cheekbones were defined. I looked sickly skinny in my arms, face and thighs as the throwing up caught up to my body. Carlisle told me I would go straight back to normal after the babies were born, but I would still be a little sore. I had accepted that fact as I was getting two little bundles of joy. I studied myself in the mirror and my eyes met their reflection in the mirror. They were a musty brown colour and I gasped a little, remembering what Carlisle said about how my eyes were going to change colour. There was a long, medical reasoning behind this that he had explained to me but I couldn't remember all of it as my memory lacked on the details in my current state.

"Well, I'm… wow." I said, smiling.

Emmett chuckled, coming over and standing next to me so I could see his reflection in the mirror as well.

"Your still the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," he paused. "Even with a stomach as big as the continental US." He said laughing.

I laughed as well.

"Well, it'll all be worth it, I said as my legs felt like water and I stumbled.

Emmett caught me and brought me over to the bed, laying me back down as I fell into a numb, peaceful slumber.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a sick, queasy feeling in my stomach as my body was tense, yet weak. My eye lids fluttered open as Emmett smiled down at me.

"Today's the day." He said softly.

I smiled back weakly, feeling blood coming up my throat quickly as I turned and grabbed the bucket from beside the bed, unable to make it to the bathroom in time. Emmett got up quickly, pulling my hair back with one hand and rubbing my back with the other. I had a firm grip on the bucket, but my hands felt like rubber. My stomach lurched as I gagged, unable to take a breath before I started throwing up red, thick liquid. I frowned intensely as I threw up all the liquid that laid in my stomach before. Tanya came in then, along with Esme and Carlisle. I figured Emmett told Carlisle about my weakness, and everyone knew I was due today. Tanya and Esme frowned seeing me in such discomfort and Carlisle's face stayed almost totally composed, but for the sympathy that was clearly in his eyes. I threw up the rest of the thick liquid that laid in my stomach before as tears streamed down my face in a constant flow. Throwing up took all my energy and my emotions were running high the whole pregnancy. I put the bucket back on the floor, sighing and laying back on the bed. Emmett kissed my forehead as he let my hair go, running into the bathroom as getting two wet face cloths and the bottle of mouthwash before anyone could utter a word.

"Well, looks like someone's due to have a baby today." Carlisle said, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

I nodded weakly as Esme and Tanya came over, sitting on the bed. Emmett put a cold face cloth on my forehead and wiped my mouth of the blood with the other. He gave me the mouthwash and the bucket as I gurgled it, spitting it out in the bucket.

"Thanks love." I said, kissing his cheek.

"It's no trouble sweets. I'll be back in a minute." Emmett said as he took the two face clothes and the bucket, exiting the room.

"Oh, sweetie, it must be so hard." Tanya said, laying a hand gently on my arm, comfortingly.

"It is, it is." I said meekly.

"Well, it should all be over fairly soon." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Good." I said, smiling back. "I can't wait to have my two babies in my arms." I said, drifting off into thought.

I smiled, thinking about the babies as my body fell weaker then ever, and my stomach started throbbing in pain. I snapped out of the day dream, unable to ignore the gut wrenching pain inside my stomach. My face shrivelled up in pain and Emmett came in, coming over to my side.

"It's time." He whispered as Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella entered the room. Renesmee was downstairs with Jake.

I felt a cold liquid run down my leg and I knew my water broke. I grasped Emmett's hand tightly as the pain felt like a thousand knives. The liquid went down my leg, and onto the bed sheets. It was white. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care. I just wanted this baby out of me. Carlisle told me it would just be another symptom of the vampire pregnancy anyways.

"Your in labour, Rose." Carlisle said, opening his medical bag and pulling out a syringe.

It was filled with something, and I didn't pay any attention to it as Emmett helped sit me up and Carlisle lifted the back of my shirt a tiny bit, injection the liquid in the syringe into my back. Epidural. I squinted and moaned at the pain, tightening my grip on Emmett's hand. He kissed my knuckles, trying to take the pain away. The liquid stopped coming and my pyjama pants were soaked. I couldn't feel anymore pain though, and for that I was grateful.

"Esme, take her other hand." Carlisle ordered in a soft tone.

Esme came over and took my hand like asked and Tanya rubbed my back soothingly as I was still in a sitting position. The cool feeling felt amazing on my cool skin and Edward came over, putting a hand on my leg, where my pants were dry.

"It'll be okay Rose." Alice said, as she stood by the bed, looking at me carefully.

Jasper stood there trying to calm everyone's mood and I smiled up at him mouthing 'thank you.' he smiled back and spoke.

"Rose, your going to be a wonderful mother and Emmett, your going to be a wonderful father." He said, smiling.

"Thanks Jazz." I said as everyone looked over at him, smiling.

"Anytime twin." He said as he went back to focusing on calming everyone in case things got out of hand.

"Jazz," Emmett started. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute, please?" He asked as Jazz nodded and they left the room quickly.

I was confused and my hand started burning up as Edward came over and took it. I smiled up at him as there was a quick, sharp pain in my side and I squeezed Esme and Edward's hands as hard as my weak body could. They laughed a little, not even feeling it. The pain went away and I laid there as Emmett and Jasper came back in. Edward got up reluctantly as Emmett came back over to me, stroking my hair and taking my hand. I looked up at him with loving eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"Rose, your almost fully dilated." Carlisle exclaimed happily.

I cried out in pain as a contraction hit and I dug my fingernails into Emmett's hand, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"Okay Rose, your fully dilated." Carlisle said, in a order of precision. "Next time a contraction comes I want you to push to your bottom with all of your might. You have to keep your chin up tight to your chest when you push and you know you can squeeze Esme and Emmett's hand if you need to." I nodded as Carlisle spoke quickly.

They took off my pants and when another contraction came I did what Carlisle told me to and pushed as hard as I could, keeping my chin up tight to my chest. My insides hurt like nothing before and if I hadn't went through the change of human to vampire I'd say child birth was one of the most painful things in the world. Trust me, it's pretty high on the charts.

Sweat poured down my face and I stopped pushing briefly as Carlisle told me to start again. My grasp on Emmett and Esme's hands got tighter then I thought possible and Emmett was pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was in pain. I frowned, knowing it was really, really, hard to see me in pain. I felt Jasper radiating crashing calm waves over me and I calmed down a little, wondering why he wasn't using them on Emmett. I sighed, tears streaming down my face uncontrollably as I pushed, my body curling up as my chin touched my chest, my neck hurting. I pushed all my energy down to my bottom and Carlisle spoke.

"The fist baby is crowning Rose. Come on, another two big pushes and one baby will be out." He said supportively.

I realized what was happening now as the joy kicked in. I was giving birth to two babies. I smiled and pushed when a contraction came, the babies giving me the energy to do so. My head started hurting really badly as I was shaking. Carlisle told me to stop for a minute and I collapsed back on the bed. I could still feel the calm waves coming from Jazz and I smiled up at him meekly. He smiled back and kept concentrating his energy on sending calm, soothing waves over me.

"Jazz," I said in no more then a whisper. "Use some on Emmett." I said, looking up at Emmett who was looking down at me with sad eyes. He looked like he was in immense pain.

"I can't Rosalie." Jasper said and I was about to speak when Carlisle spoke.

"One more push Rose and then one baby will be out." Carlisle said, smiling over at me.

I positioned my head where it was supposed to be and I loosened my grip on Emmett's hand and tightened it on Esme's, trying to soothe Emmett a little. I pushed as my eyes welled with tears and there was sharp pains in my stomach. I clasped my mouth shut, trying not to cry out in pain, knowing it would hurt Emmett more. I pushed one last time as the sweat rolled down my cheeks. Finally, one baby was out and I heard the little enfant crying.

"It's the boy." Carlisle said, smiling over widely at Emmett.

I looked up at Emmett and his eyes lit up brilliantly. Carlisle smiled at the little crying enfant and looked over at Emmett, who's eyes were now the size of saucers.

"Emmett," Carlisle paused. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Emmett hesitated and looked at me, I smiled and nodded. He got up, looking at Carlisle and nodded. Carlisle smiled, handing him the scissors and he cut the cord precisely. Carlisle cleaned all the blood off our little boy and wrapped him in a blanket. He laid the baby in Emmett's arms as Emmett took his spot by me again.

Carlisle told me to take deep breathes and to drink a little glass of water he handed to me, before the little girl was born. Emmett cooed at the little baby boy and I smiled widely, looking at the little baby boy I had just conceived. I drank the water quickly as Esme put her hand on my forehead. The coolness of her skin felt good on my clammy head and I moaned lightly. Carlisle took the baby from Emmett and gave him to Edward so Emmett could help me again.

Edward and Bella looked down, lovingly at the little boy and I smiled, knowing he was in good hands. Another contraction came and Carlisle told me to push. The babies would be about three minutes apart and I smiled, putting my chin to my chest and pushing all my energy down to my bottom. Emmett already had my hand and I tightened my grip on it absent-mindedly. There was pain etched on his remarkable handsome face and I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing. Carlisle told me to push one last time before the baby crowned and I did.

"Okay Rose," Carlisle spoke in a gentle tone. "I need you to push about three more times with all of your energy."

I nodded, trying to stay positive as I pushed. Tears were pouring down my face, mixing with sweat. Esme patted my arm with her free hand and Alice was over with Edward and Bella off to the left, with the baby. Jasper touched my arm as it was easier for him to radiate calm, soothing waves that way. The calm feeling went through me and I wished he would use it on Emmett as he was almost in dry sobs. I pushed once more with all my might, and it was a little easier with the calm waves. Finally, I pushed one last time as our little girl was born. I sighed, collapsing back on the bed, closing my eyes. Carlisle looked over at Alice.

"Alice, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Carlisle asked and Alice looked a little shocked.

"Why me?" She asked, confused.

"Rose and Emmett have decided that you and Jasper are going to be the babies god parents, where Edward and Bella already have a child of their own." Carlisle explained and Alice and Jasper looked over at us, grinning widely.

"Thank you." They both said in unison as Emmett and I smiled over at them.

Alice cut the umbilical cord and Carlisle cleaned the little girl up, wrapping her in a pink blanket and putting her on my chest. She stopped crying when she was laid on my chest and tears welled up in my eyes. Before I knew it, big tears were falling down my face. Bella laid the little boy in Emmett's arms and Emmett sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the two babies. I glanced over at the little boy who was now quiet.

"He looks like you." I told Emmett, grinning.

"And she looks like you." He said as we beamed at each other.

"So, what are the names?" Esme asked, happily.

"Emmalie and Noah." Emmett and I said in unison.

"We decided to name the boy Noah instead of Ethan. There's already four names beginning with 'E' in the house." I said, giggling.

"Jazz?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah Rose?" He said sweetly.

"Why wouldn't you use your gift on Emmett?" I asked, confused.

"Emmett told me not to." He said simply.

I turned my attention over to Emmett.

"Why, love?" I asked.

"Because you needed it more then I did. I didn't want you in any more pain then necessary." He said, kissing my lips lightly.

"But that put you in pain. I could see it on your face." I said, not understanding.

"Yes, but, I would rather be in pain then you." He said.

"I love you so much babe." I said, loving him even more every second.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said, smiling.

Then I remembered two things.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Rose?"

"What happened to building onto the house for the babies room?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We decided to do something else." Esme answered for him.

"Like?" Emmett asked and Esme pulled keys out of her pocket.

"What are they for?" I asked as she laid them on the bed beside Emmett and I.

"Your new house." She said, smiling.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"It's only in the woods. A little to the right of Edward and Bella's cottage." Carlisle explained as the whole family smiled.

"Oh my god. Thank you." I said, smiling. "I'd hug you all, but I can't get up." I said, smiling.

"Thanks guys." Emmett said, just as surprised as I was.

"Where'd Tanya go?" I asked.

"She slipped out before you gave birth. She went down to explain to everyone what was happening." Edward said.

"Alright."

"Were all going to leave you and Emmett alone with your children now." Esme said, motioning for everyone to leave.

"Alright, thanks guys. You all mean so much to us." Emmett said and I nodded in agreement.

They all came over and hugged us both, then left the room quickly. Emmett and I sat there, not saying a word.

Just looking down at our beautiful babies.

The little boy had a little bit of dirty blonde hair, dimples and freckles. He reminded me of Emmett and Vera's little Henry. I smiled and looked at the little girl. She had blond hair, dimples and broad cheekbones. I grinned as she looked like me in many ways. We were in our room for the rest of the day looking at the two little miracles our love had made. Then, finally, I knew my existence was complete.

A loving, committed husband.

A little baby girl and boy.

A loving family.

Everything I wanted was there in front of me, and I couldn't be more grateful.

**A/N-**

**Well, I thought it was time that Rosalie had the babies, (:  
I hope you guys like this chapter and NO this is NOT the end of the story, (:  
I will be continuing from this point for another long while. Showing how the children mature and how there life progresses. Also, how the family accepts the children.**

Well, I hope you like this chapter as I worked fairly hard on it. 

**Thanks, **

**Dramatic Field , ( Becca. ) Reviews please, ? *puppy dog eyes.* Reviews always make me happy and write faster, (:**


	12. Aftermath

**Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own the Twilight series, or any of the characters in it. Stephenie Meyer does... Lucky thing... !**

**Chapter eleven.**

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

About and hour ago I had given birth to Emmalie and Noah. Carlisle was checking them out, making sure they were okay and I was lid down, in Emmett's arms. My stomach had went down a little and I giggled when I first realized it. It had a few black and blue bruises on it, but Carlisle assured me they would vanish. The two cribs were set up right beside our bed and I smiled. Emmalie and Noah were with Carlisle, being examined and Esme went in the bathroom, bringing me out a cloth face cloth as she wiped my forehead of the sweat it had contained from the birth. I attempted to sit up but Emmett and Esme wouldn't let me. Carlisle had asked the rest of the family to exit the room for a little bit to give me some time alone with Emmett, but I asked Esme if she would stay. It's times like these when you just need your mom. I grinned, feeling the nice cool cloth on my forehead as Esme smiled lightly. Emmett kissed my cheek and leaned over by my ear, whispering.

"Babe, you did wonderfully." He said gently, kissing my nose.

Esme nodded.

"You did, honey." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Carlisle came in then and came over, sitting on the edge of the bed by Esme.

"Well, the babies are fine." He started with. "However, your going to need to nurse them. Blood is going to replace milk in a normal pregnancy and after nursing them you may get a little sick, it depends on your bodies reaction to the nursing. Your also going to have to sleep for the next few days to get your energy back." He finished, intertwining his and Esme's fingers. "Your also going to be able to cry until all of this wears off."

I nodded.

"Alright." I said solemnly, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Your going to be sore for a little while too, Rose." He said, looking for my reaction. I just nodded and grinned. "You should rest, Rose." As he said this, I got a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My face shrivelled up in pain as I clutched my stomach and squeezed my eyes shut. As I did this, I felt really sore and cried out in pain.

"Rose, stay still." Carlisle said, trying to hold me in one position.

Tears ran down my cheeks as my insides seemed to be twisting. I threw my head back and felt Emmett's grasp on me instantly. Carlisle was moving around the room as Esme got up and went out with the babies, giving Carlisle more room to move around. A sick feeling arose in my stomach and I felt like I'd be sick. I gagged violently, not able to bring anything up as I sighed, the feeling going away mildly. Tears streamed down my face still and I arched my back, getting a craving for sex. My brow furrowed as Emmett was almost on top of me, trying to calm me down and keep me in one position. This just made the craving worse as my body started hurting and aching for it. I clamped my arms around myself and sobbed lightly.

"Emmett, get off her." Carlisle said quickly, seeing my face.

"She's lusting for you. She wants sex. It's normal." Carlisle said bluntly as I moaned out in pain. "She's not healed enough to have it though." He explained as Emmett got up, off the bed, with much effort.

The feeling went away slowly, but efficiently and I smiled lightly. However, the sick feeling in my stomach came back slowly and I gagged, gasping for air as instantaneously, there was a bucket in front of me. The nausea slowly vanished as I pushed the bucket away. It was only now that I realized Carlisle was holding it and I pushed his hand away as well.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"Don't be. We understand, sweetheart." Carlisle said as he laid the bucket on the bedside table.

"Rose, baby," Emmett said softly.

"Emmett," I said, wanting to be close to him.

"Rose," Carlisle interrupted. "Like I explained to Emmett. Your body is craving intimate moments, but your not ready to handle them yet. It will be another week or so and for the time being, I will allow Emmett to lie down with you and hold you, as long as you can handle it." He said, looking back and forth between the both of us. "But nothing more."

I nodded.

"Alright Carlisle." I said.

"You may feel sick where your body is trying to change back. It's a tough change and in the first pregnancy like this, the woman threw up at least three times a day. However, we need to see how this will affect your body." He said, smiling.

I nodded, groaning at the thought.

"Okay." I said, unenthusiastically.

Emmett chuckled.

"It'll be okay babe."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I hate getting sick." I stated.

"I know love, I know." Emmett said as his voice sounded seductive and velvety.

"Do you want to nurse the babies?" Carlisle asked. "They're hungry." he said, smiling.

"Definitely." I said, happily.

"I'll bring them in." Carlisle said as he slipped out of the room and was back in just moments with the baby girl.

"Start with Emmalie." Carlisle said, handing me to her.

I nodded.

"Esme and I are going to go in with Noah, let you have your privacy while nursing." I smiled and then he spoke to Emmett. "Come get me when she's done." Emmett nodded as they disappeared from the room.

Emmett brought over my light pink cotton housecoat and I smiled as I took off my tank top and got Emmett to unhook my bra. I took my bra off and pulled my tank top back down. I slipped into the housecoat and brought Emmalie up to my chest. I looked over at Emmett wearily.

"What if I fool it up?" I asked, concerned.

"Want me to get Esme?" Emmett asked and I nodded sheepishly.

In only moments Emmett and Esme entered the room and I looked up at her, scared.

"Esme," I said. "What do I do first?" I asked, cradling Emmalie in my arms gently.

"Did you take off your bra?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Okay," Esme sat on the bed next to me and she opened my housecoat a little more, exposing my tank top. "Lift your tank top up and then bring Emmalie up to your exposed breast. She will find your nipple and start feeding by herself. Carlisle said to tell you if it starts getting uncomfortable to stop and call him back in, he will try feeding the babies with a bottle. He said it's better if you can do it, but you shouldn't sit up, you should stay lid back and lay on your back and do what I said, okay?" She finished and I nodded, a little more confident.

"Thanks so much, mom." I said, smiling.

"Anytime sweetheart, I'll be out with Carlisle, okay?" I nodded and she left the room.

Emmett sat back down on the bed and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and lifted my tank top slightly, exposing the tip of my breast and bringing Emmalie up to cradle her against my chest. I took a steadying breath as she lay there, opening her mouth and closing it, trying to find what she needed. She searched around a little more and finally latched onto it as I looked down at her, her little belly moving up and down as she fed. I smiled at this sight, as did Emmett. We both stayed silent as minutes passed slowly. My nipple started hurting and I bit my lip as Emmalie stopped feeding. I pulled my tank top back down and tied my housecoat tightly as I cradled her in my arms.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Emmett said as he took Emmalie from my arms, putting her in her crib and left the room.

I sighed as my stomach started churning. Emmett, Esme and Carlisle then came in.

"Rose, you did excellent." Carlisle said as he now had Noah in his arms.

I closed my eyes, hoping the nauseating feeling would pass.

"Thanks." I said weakly as my stomach lurched. Still, I tried to keep my cool.

Carlisle went over to Emmett after passing Noah to Esme and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. Emmett took the bucket off the nightstand and put it in front of me as I took a deep breath in.

"Rose, are you okay?" Esme asked, concerned.

I nodded as I opened my eyes.- A little too quickly.- The room looked like it was spinning and I could almost taste the blood coming up my throat. I put an hand on my forehead and sighed, staring at the ceiling and fighting the overwhelming urge to throw up. I took a few more deep breaths in and as Emmett came closer to me, putting and arm around me and the sexual urge returned like earlier and I cried out in pain, shutting my eyes. Overwhelming heat and lust shot through my body. Emmett got up immediately, knowing what he did and I calmed down a little as I gagged violently. Emmett took the bucket once more and put it under my chin immediately. I gagged one last time as I threw up thick, red blood. I sighed and scrunched up my nose. Emmett took the bucket away and I took his cold hand and put it on my warm, clammy forehead. Carlisle came over and sat on the bed carefully.

"Rose, you need to rest. I'll try and feed Noah by bottle." Carlisle said softly.

I shook my head.

"I can feed him." I protested weakly.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes." I said solemnly.

"Okay." he said as he handed Noah to me.

Carlisle and Esme went over and sat on the couch in the room.

"I should be here in case something goes wrong." Carlisle said.  
I nodded.

"Okay."

I did the same with Noah as I did with Emmalie and everything went fine. When he stopped feeding I took him away from my body and pulled my shirt down quickly. Emmett took him and put him in his crib, next to Emmalie's. I smiled lightly as my head was spinning a little.

"Rose, your doing good, but you need to sleep now." Carlisle said as I looked out the window.

"Is it really that late?" I asked, seeing the dark sky.

Carlisle nodded.

"Ten thirty." He said solemnly, walking to the door.

"Oh, and Tanya's been wanting to see you and the babies, I told her she could tomorrow where your still not the best." Esme said, delighted.

I nodded and smiled at mention of Tanya's name.

"Okay, thanks guys." I said as they left the room and Emmett sat down.

"Babe, maybe I should let you sleep by yourself tonight." he said, frowning.

"Why?" I asked, disappointment firm in my voice.

"It'll be easier on you to be away from me. I can't be too close to you." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"So?" I protested. "I need you here." I said quietly.

He looked up.

"Okay love, I'll stay." He smiled.

I smiled back and threw my arms around his neck.

"Good." I said, kissing him quickly.

I lid back and feel into a numb, peaceful slumber. Until a few hours later that is…

**A/N - Okay, I know this is shorter then my other chapters but I really wanted to get a chapter out and I thought this was an interesting way to start off the families life, after the babies were born. **

**Oh, and remember,**

**Review, Review, Review ! ****J**


	13. Scared

**Discalimer- I do not own any of the twilight characters, except Emmalie and Noah. Stepehenie Meyer does.**

**A/N - sorry about messing the chapters up ! **

**Chapter twelve.**

**Rosalie****'****s Point Of View.**

I awoke with a gut wrenching pain in my stomach and I groaned as I looked at the clock. 4:39 am. Emmett's grasp tightened around me as I cried out in pain. My insides seemed to be tearing apart and I jolted quickly. I was still sore and I cried out in pain once again. Emmalie woke up then, and started crying. I could tell it was her because her cry was softer and somehow musical, whereas Noah's was louder and more aggressive. I squeezed my eyes shut as Carlisle entered the room, in a bit of a panic. He only had on a housecoat and I felt bad knowing I interrupted his and Esme's night. The feeling passed after a few minutes. Carlisle was going around the room and I wasn't really keyed into anything he was doing. I was scared that everyone's voices were all a jumble and I felt myself laying there, alone, in immense pain. Everyone was a blur as I squeezed my eyes shut again. I then felt the blood that soaked through my pyjama pants, that was now on the sheets below me. I started panicking as Carlisle started doing medical procedures that I couldn't feel. I only now realized I was crying, and that was what was blurring my vision. I lifted my hand with much effort and wiped my eyes clear of the warm, salty tears. I could see everything now, yet, I couldn't hear anything. I was scared.

**Emmett****'****s Point Of View.**

Carlisle went around the room quickly, as my wife yelled out in pain. I found myself yelling at Carlisle when I realized I couldn't help her. She had to be okay. What was happening? Would it stop soon? How much pain was she being put through? Would she be okay? The last question hit a huge nerve.

"Carlisle! Help her! Make her better!" I yelled, unable to control myself.

However, Carlisle stayed silent and this worried me. Esme came over and put an arm around my waist, attempting to bring me out of the room. Despite her effort, I was stronger and pulled away from her grasp, shaking my head.

"I need to be with her, Esme." I said, hanging my head.

"You don't need to see what Carlisle has to do." she argued.

"She needs me." I said plainly.

"Come on sweetheart." Esme said, grasping my wrist, attempting once more to get me to leave the room.

This time, as Rosalie cried out I went with Esme, unable to see my beautiful angel in pain. I looked over to the place that the cribs laid, quickly before exiting the room, seeing Emmalie and Noah gone. I took one last glance over at my wife, her beautiful face was filled with pain as her nose was scrunched up and she screamed once more. I hurriedly exited the room and found myself down in the living room in a flash, sat on the couch with my head in my hands. My elbows placed on my knees. My body was wracked with dry sobs as I couldn't bare to know she was in pain. Esme was next to me, patting my back and I could tell she was doing everything she could not to break down herself. I didn't know where the rest of the family was, and at the moment I could care less. They were safe. I knew that and I focused all my energy on getting myself together. For Rose. I took in a sharp intake of air and coughed as my body settled down a little, the dry sobs slowly, but efficiently leaving my body. I was confused as to how I calmed down so quickly and I mentally kicked myself for falling apart when I should be up there for Rose. Or consoling Esme. I lifted my head slowly, looking around the room and seeing Edward and Bella sat on the loveseat across from the couch, where Esme, Jazz, Alice and I were sat. Jasper had a hand on my shoulder and I knew he had helped me calm down. I gave him a weak smile as it was the best I could do and Esme hugged me tightly.

"Em, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." Esme said, and I knew she was trying to convince me just as much as herself.

Until I knew what was going on, nothing would be okay. My angel was up there in immense pain, and I was down here, to much of a child to go up there and help. Renesmee then peaked around the corner.

"Bro," Edward started. "don't be so hard on yourself. There's nothing you could've done." He said as he got up from Bella's side and came over to kneel in front of me.

He put a hand on my knee and I instantly just wished for once I could have my thoughts to myself to stop making a fool out of myself. I pushed that thought away as I didn't care what happened to me as long as Rosalie was okay.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Em." Edward said, sympathetically. "I can assure you, if Carlisle, Jazz or I were in this position, we'd be doing the same right now." This made me a little better as I nodded, not looking at anyone's eyes.

Bella looked a little uneasy. I could easily tell that she had never thought I would break down. I could tell she was a little uneasy around me when she first seen me, but easily adapted as she learned my personality was kind and loving and didn't reflect my size. However, when it came to Rose, I would do anything for her and when I couldn't help her, I felt helpless and terrible. Everyone looked to the door as Carlisle entered the room and leaned against the doorframe. I got up immediately.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked, alarmed. I then realized he looked to relaxed. Nothing would've happened or else he wouldn't of been so at ease. Calm.

"Nothing, Emmett. She's stable." Carlisle said, letting out a sigh. He was still in his housecoat.

I closed my eyes as my mind absorbed this information. She was fine. Thank god. I didn't want any details.

"She's lid down." Carlisle said, coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder, as Edward was now back over with Bella. "Son, don't be so hard on yourself." he said, a sweet tone to his voice. "She's fine." He reassured me.

"Can I see her?" I asked weakly.

"Not yet." Carlisle replied.

"Why?" I asked, frazzled.

"You need to get yourself together a little more first. She's still in a little pain, but it's minor and should go away soon with the morphine I gave her. Her body is just changing back and it's going to be a rough time, remember?" I nodded as Carlisle finished.

I hung my head again, but picked it back up quickly.

"Where's the children?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper have Emmalie and Noah upstairs in their room. Bella and Edward already explained to Renesmee about the children." Esme said softly, as I looked over at Renesmee and smiled at her once more.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked, knowing Rose would want to see her soon.

"Her coven is gone hunting." Esme said, patting my shoulder. "Don't worry, everything is okay, Emmett."

I nodded.

Renesmee came into the room then and came over to me, throwing her little arms around my neck. I smiled and hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

"Renesmee, please go upstairs with Emmalie and Noah again, sunshine." Edward said as Renesmee ran up the stairs.

"Carlisle, can I please see her?" I begged when Renesmee went back upstairs to see the kids.

Carlisle hesitated for a moment and I wasn't use to seeing him hesitate. His features were smooth as he was silent for many long moments.

"I suppose so." He finally said.

I got up off the couch and Carlisle lead the way to my and Rose's room. Esme followed behind and Jasper was right by my side in a flash in case anything happened. He was also concerned about Rose. Jasper and Rose had a different relationship, they were very close.

We entered the room and Rosalie looked asleep.

"Is she asleep?" I asked, studying her features. She didn't seem to be in pain anymore and I smiled inwardly at this.

"Yes. She needs rest." Carlisle paused momentarily. "I think you should let her sleep alone." Carlisle said and I nodded sadly, however, I knew it was best.

I went over to the couch and sat down. Esme left the room for a minute and in a flash she was back with Noah, Emmalie and Renesmee. I smiled as Renesmee quietly ran over to me and threw her little arms around my neck.

"Uncle Emmett!" She cheered, keeping her voice down.

"Hello sweetheart." I said, smiling down at my beautiful niece.

"Can I hold Emmalie and Noah?" She asked as I grinned widely, nodding.

"Sure." I said as she detached her arms from my neck and Esme handed me Emmalie and Noah.

I got Renesmee to sit down on the couch and position her arms the right way. When she did, I laid Noah in her arms first. I smiled at the sight. Renesmee looked down at Noah with so much love in her big eyes and she rocked him gently back and forth. Noah started to stir in her arms and I took him, laying him back in his crib. I then laid Emmalie in her arms and Renesmee's eyes lit up.

"They are so beautiful." She said in her small, high pitched voice.

I then looked over and seen Alice, Edward and Bella standing in the doorway.

I nodded.

"Yes, they are." I said as Renesmee looked up at me.

She giggled.

"They are really small too." She stated, happily.

"You were that small before." I said as she handed me Emmalie and I laid her in her crib.

"I was?" She asked, confused as we all laughed lightly.

"Yes," I said. "You grew very fast." I explained.

She giggled once more as she went over to the bed. All of our eyes went to Rosalie. She was lid down on the bed, motionless and I only now realized that Carlisle had changed her pants and the sheets while he was up here. I knew when Renesmee was put back to bed, I needed to talk to him. I especially needed to apologize to him. I overreacted.

Renesmee went over and sat on the bed, placing her hand on Rosalie's forearm. I looked over at her, confused as Rosalie's eyes opened slowly. Rose put one hand on top of Renesmee's as she closed her eyes again, putting the other hand on her forehead. I looked over at Carlisle and he nodded, reassuringly. I looked back over to the sight in front of me as Renesmee took her hand off of Rose. Rosalie's eyes opened once more and she scanned the room, emotionless. When she spotted me, tears welled up in her eyes and I went over and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

"There's no need to be sorry." I told her, lovingly.

"I put you through a lot." She said, and I immediately knew that Renesmee had showed her what happened when we were down in the living room.

Edward took her aside and scolded her.

"Renesmee, that was not needed." He said, a firm edge to his voice.

She shrugged.

"I thought auntie Rose would want to know." Edward nodded as he sent her out with Alice and Bella.

I turned my attention back to my angel.

"All I care about is that your okay, babe." I told her, kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?" I intertwined our fingers.

"I feel fine." she replied as Carlisle came back over.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said as her sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your body should change back in around two more days." he said, laying a cool hand on Rose's forehead. She nodded.

"Alright, thanks dad."

Carlisle grinned.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call out to me or ask Emmett." he said, kissing her forehead in a fatherly gesture. She nodded.

"I will." she said, shutting her eyes. In only minutes she was back to sleep.

"Carlisle," I said, looking over at him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, hanging my head.

"Sure." He said as we both got up and went into his and Esme's room.

The bed wasn't made and the sheets were tore off of it and I tried my best not to make a snide comment or burst into laugher. I knew they were sexually active, but it was still weird to know that your parents were doing the same that you were, with your wife or husband. I sat on the couch as Carlisle went in the bathroom for a moment. He came back out, fully dressed in jeans and a medical shirt. I looked over at the clock. 6:24 am. He had to go to work soon.

"Dad," I started as he sat on the bed. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you…" I said, trailing off. He tried to cut in, but I started talking again. "I realized I shouldn't of. You were only trying to help Rose. I was just so scared and upset. Still, I shouldn't of taken it out on you. I'm really sorry." I said, hanging my head, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Emmett," Carlisle started, walking over to sit by me on the couch. "I understand. I really do. You were worried, don't worry about it." He said.

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks dad." I said, as he pulled me into a hug.

"You should go back over with Rose." he said, as we both stood.

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I said, exiting the room.

I left Carlisle and Esme's room quietly as I walked down the hall, hearing more then one voice in my and Rose's bedroom. I knew right away who it was. Tanya. When I entered the room they looked deep in conversation and I never wanted to interrupt, so, I stood in the doorframe, unnoticed by either of them. I could hear the whole conversation.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Rosalie's sweet, musical voice rang in the large room.

Somehow, her voice had a saddened, scared tone.

"Do what, dear?" Tanya asked, confused.

"Be a mother."

**A/N -**

**Well, I want to thank you all for the reviews.**

**I want to let you know that a full, detailed description of the babies will be in the next chapter.**

**Remember, review and I'll write faster ! =]**

**Sorry about posting the same chapter twice, I never realized it. **

**~becca.**


	14. Emmalie and Noah

**Chapter thirteen.**

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

"What do you mean you can't be a mother?" Tanya asked, her brow furrowed.

"I'm afraid that I'll mess up along the way..." Rosalie said, hanging her head.

"Oh honey," Tanya said as she gently took Rosalie in her arms. "You grew up playing with your dolls, pretending they were real babies. I know you will raise the children brilliantly. I've always wished that you would be able to reproduce. I always knew you would be an amazing mother and I knew how much you wanted to be one." Tanya smiled down at Rosalie.

I entered the room then as Rose and Tanya's eyes turned to me. Rose quickly composed her face and I went over, sitting next to her on the bed, hugging her tightly.

"Your going to be the best mother in this world." I told her, kissing her cheek.

Tanya looked over at me and smiled. I returned the smile and released Rose from my arms.

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

Emmett's firm grasp loosened on my waist as he released me from his arms, getting up and going over to the babies cribs. Tanya only got up here mere moments ago and she never got to hold the babies yet. Emmett picked Emmalie up first and brought her over, extending her in his arms for Tanya to take.

**Tanya's Point Of View.**

She was breath takingly beautiful. Emmalie already had short hair that came down to her ears, as she and Noah would grow almost as quickly as Renesmee. She was a sandy blond, just like her mother and her broad cheekbones brought out the sweet heart shape of her face. The most magnificent part about the little girl was her eyes. As they stared up at me, love was a permanent emotion shown in them, and somehow, they were a beautiful, glassy blue. I smiled down at her and her small, soft, body shook with laughter. I smiled down at the tiny infant. God was she beautiful. Emmett and Rosalie were both reflected in Emmalie's features and personality as I laid her back in Emmett's arms, ready to see Noah. He put Emmalie back in her crib and handed me Noah just moments later.

The little boy's eyes were however, golden. His little body was a little bigger then Emmalie's and I took his little hand in mine as he grinned up at me. I smiled down at him, his features almost identical to Emmalie's as I handed him back to Emmett.

"Dadda," he spoke softly and Rosalie and Emmett's faces both lit up with pure joy and happiness as they peered down at the little miracle that their love had made.

I figured it was his first word as the smile on Rosalie's face was something she never usually showed to many people. She was filled with an overwhelming happiness and Emmett's eyes reflected love and compassion for the little infant in his arms and his wife, next to him. He smiled over at Rosalie and laid Noah in her arms. Rosalie cooed at the baby and Noah shook with laughter.

"Momma," he said gleefully.

Rosalie's eyes filled with tears as he said this. I knew she never thought she would get this wonderful opportunity of being a mother and her eyes were filled with joy as a smile was planted firmly on her face. Usually, she wouldn't show emotion to anyone but Emmett, Esme and I, but I was glad she was opening up a little more then usual. Watching this I knew I would be tearing up if I could. It was such a beautiful sight before me. I quickly bowed out of the room to let them enjoy this moment in all of it's magnificent glory.

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

I peered down at Noah and seen the pure joy on Rosalie's face as she stared down at the baby with pure love. Rose was a wonderful mother and I got up, and took Emmalie from her crib, bringing her back over and sitting down on the bed. Emmalie giggled and then spoke.

"I love you mommy and daddy," her sweet voice rang through the room.

Her voice was just like Rose's. Sweet and full of an undying love and passion. Noah's was a little rougher, sort of like mine. It was obvious that we were their parents, that was for sure. We were reflected in the children so much and I was glad. Rosalie looked up at me, tears brewing in her eyes once more. She smiled at me and looked down at Emmalie.

"Mommy and daddy love you too, Emmalie." she said softly, her voice breaking.

"What about me momma?" Noah said in a deeper voice.

Rosalie giggled and I chuckled. "Of course we love you too, Noah." she said, smiling.

I grinned. "You two should get some sleep," I said quietly.

They both shook their heads. "Me wansta pway." Noah said, a gleeful and excited expression on his face.

Just then, Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

"Tanya said they were talking," Esme said softly, a awed expression fixated on her soft features.

Rose nodded as Emmalie spoke.

"Daddy, who's that?" she asked sweetly.

"That's nanny and poppy," I replied softly as the children both looked up at Esme and Carlisle, smiling.

Esme smiled and Carlisle grinned widely.

"They're so beautiful," Esme spoke in a mere whisper.

Emmalie lifted her arms up, stretching them towards Esme. "Nanny," she cooed. I grinned and passed Emmalie to Esme who was overjoyed.

"Hello beautiful," Esme said, her eyes boring into the little girls. "Why are Emmalie's eyes blue?" she said, awed yet, a little concerned. I noticed it, and planned to ask Carlisle soon anyhow.

Carlisle then looked at Noah as I handed him to him gently. He studied her greatly. "She has a special power," he said softly, amused.

"What is it?" Rose asked, amazed.

Carlisle smiled. "When her mood changes, so does her eyes." he said, awed.

I took Rose's hand in mine as Carlisle and Esme sat on the bed carefully and Emmalie's eyes were now purple.

"That's amazing," Rose said softly, smiling up at me with love, a firm emotion in her eyes.

"It is," I agreed.

"Oh, Rosalie," Carlisle started. "You should be able to get up, walk around and things of the sort now." She smiled widely.

"Thank god," she said, sighing happily.

I smiled. "Want to walk around the house a little?" I asked softly, stroking her hair.

She nodded. "I'd love that,"

"We'll stay here with the children," Esme said, a motherly expression in her eyes.

We both nodded. "Alright,"

I pulled back the sheets off of Rose as she sat up wearily. I placed one arm around her back and helped her sit up efficiently. She grinned, pulling her legs over the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath in and stood up. She was a little wobbly and I steadied her. She giggled as she started walking, short strides towards the door careful not to cause herself any pain. I was happy that she was feeling better. Not hurting no longer. I grinned inwardly as I helped her down the stairs and we entered the living room. The family was gathered around, along with Tanya's coven.

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

As we entered the living room, everyone's faces lit up.

"Hey Rose," Alice said cheerfully. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, smiling. "Carlisle said I can finally get up and walk around." I stated happily.

Tanya's coven was just as magnificent as it was the last time. Nobody had changed, however, there was a new addition. Justin, Tanya's mate. I really wanted to sit down with Tanya and get all the juicy gossip but I figured I could do that later. I had been very disconnected from the family the last little while and I wanted to catch up with everyone.

"That's great!" Bella said gleefully.

"Very good," I said softly, emphasizing the 'very'.

Edward and Jasper chuckled.

"So, where's my little niece and nephew?" Edward asked, grinning widely.

"They're upstairs with Esme and Carlisle," Emmett explained.

"Um," I started. "I know how hard this has been on Esme." I pause. "And you too Alice." I said, giving her an apologetic look. "Would you guys mind if only Esme and Alice went up to see them for a little bit?" I asked shakily.

They nodded and Alice's face lit up.

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly. I nodded and she left the room, going upstairs quickly.

I smiled and Jazz grinned at me. "That was really sweet of you, Rose." He said, coming over and giving me a brotherly hug.

I just nodded, hugging him back and went over to sit by Tanya and Justin after intertwining my and Emmett's fingers. I sat in one of the two empty spaces and Tanya smiled at me happily.

"Rose," Tanya said. "This is Justin." she smiled at Justin with a look of love and longing and I knew Tanya had finally found what she had been searching for, for many, many years. I couldn't help but smile. "Justin, this is Rosalie. She's like the daughter I never had." she said, smiling at me and placing one hand on top of mine, and one on top of Justin's. I smiled over at Justin's as he grinned over and me, intertwining his and Tanya's fingers.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." Justin said, revealing his perfectly white teeth as he ran a hand through his brown hair gently.

"Nice to meet you as well, Justin." I responded, smiling.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and I flinched a little, a sharp pain coursing through my body. He loosened his grip on me instantaneously and seemed to panic a little.

"Rose, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I said, breathing a sigh of relief that the pain had went away.

"Rose," Emmett said, turning me so I was facing him. "there is something wrong."

"I just had a little pain. It's gone now." I said reassuringly.

Emmett nodded as he pulled me close once more. An overwhelming lust took over my body then and there and I gripped Emmett's pants tightly, waiting for it to leave my body. It didn't. I seen Jasper shoot Emmett a look that said 'get her out of here, now.' and Emmett got me out of the room quickly, bringing me into our bedroom once more. Esme and Carlisle had went I their room with the children by now and Emmett shut the door as I kissed him passionately. He kissed back, then pulled back.

"Rose," he said firmly. "sit down." he said, pulling away from me. I sit on the bed and he went into the bathroom, taking a cold face cloth and putting it on my forehead.

As the cold seeped into my skin I sighed, coming back to normal.

"I'm sorry," I mustered up as I spoke softly.

"It's alright, baby." Emmett murmured, lying down next to me.

I cuddled into his side as he pulled me close. Carlisle then entered, babies in his arms. He laid them in their cribs and left again. I smiled over at Emmett, then Emmalie started crying. I frowned as I got up slowly, taking her from her crib and bringing her back over to her bed.

Many moments passed as she wouldn't stop crying and her small body looked curled up. She was in pain I realized. Emmett yelled out to Carlisle and I started crying as I realized there was nothing I could do to make her feel better.

Carlisle entered quickly and seen the sight before him. He took Emmalie from my arms and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-**

**Okay, well, I don't this chapters very good at all, but I'm hoping you guys like it. Sorry it's took so long for me to get this one out, it was hard to find the inspiration over the last little while. Especially with school and all.**

**Oh, for those of you reading this that also like Vampire Academy. I have a Vampire Academy fan fiction in progress - Vulnerable. Go check it out ! (:**

Thanks, ! 

**~Becca.**


	15. ICU

**7 Minutes in Heaven.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Emmett****'****s Point Of View.**

I took Rosalie into my arms, worried about Emmalie and her. I wiped away the tears that streaked her cheeks.

"I'm sure it's nothing, love." I spoke the words carefully.

"I hope your right," she said, cuddling into me.

I caressed her hair lightly and pulled her into my lap. I wanted to know what was going on with Emmalie so badly, but if all I could do was lie here with Rose in my arms at the moment, I wasn't complaining. As long as I could be here for her I would be.

We sat there for many long moments as finally, Carlisle entered the room, a unreadable expression on his face. I was scared, I had to admit. Rose's head popped up at the sound of the opening door and I held her even tighter against my chest.

"Rose, Emmett," his voice gave no clues as to what was happening. "Emmalie is in a intensive care unit right now." he said, in a orderly manner. "You can see her, but I highly recommend just letting me take care of her for the next little while. I'm running tests right now and when I figure out the results, I will let you know. We still don't exactly know what's wrong." Carlisle said as Rose got up quickly.

"I want to see her," Rose said weakly as Carlisle nodded, leading us out the room and into his office.

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

As Carlisle opened his office door, I went in alone for a few minutes. Carlisle said it would be best not to have too many people in their at once with her condition for a long period of time. I entered the room slowly, shutting the door behind me carefully. I seen the small ICU in the middle of the room and went over to it slowly, wrapping my arms around myself. My heart sank when I got over to it, seeing my beautiful baby girl lid there… helpless. She had some things hooked up to her and her chest was rising and falling with only the help of a machine. I closed my eyes, putting one hand up to my face, over my mouth and the other on the top of the ICU. I wanted to take her out, tell her mommy was there and that it would be okay, however, I knew I couldn't take her out and frankly, right then, I couldn't even speak. My heart was breaking seeing my little baby girl there, sick and in need of help that I - her mother - couldn't supply her with.

Hot tears stung my eyes as I looked for support, leaning against the desk behind me. All I wanted to do was help her. All I'd ever want to do is help her, and her brother. Then I felt a pair of strong, comforting arms wrap around my fragile waist. I knew it was Emmett even before I turned to look. He pulled me close to him so our bodies were pressed tightly together and he took the back of my head in his hand as I buried my face into his chest. He caressed my hair as he watched Emmalie. A sight I couldn't bare to see much longer. It was hard to see my little girl like this, but it would be harder to leave her here, alone, without anyone in her presence. Emmett didn't say anything, just held me.

Emmett wrapped a firm arm around my waist and we turned to our little miracle. I clung to Emmett for support as I stared intently at Emmalie, just wishing it was just a dream. A terrible, terrible dream. I frowned intensely and Emmett pulled me closer, rubbing my back.

"She looks so helpless…" I said, my voice breaking.

He nodded. "I hate to agree…" he said, as the door behind us opened.

**Esme's Point Of View.**

I walked into Carlisle's office, seeing my daughter and son looking down at their little girl, scared to death to think what could happen to her. -My granddaughter.- I closed the door softly behind me and went over, putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"She'll be okay," I told her gently, rubbing her upper back.

She frowned. "I hope your right," she said, brokenly.

I hated seeing Rosalie broken. She was always independent… strong. She never needed to depend on anyone else but herself and I respected my daughter so, so much for that quality alone. If her stunning beauty reflected in these children, which I knew it would, they would be the most beautiful children in the world.

I was happy when Rose and Emmett told me that they were having children, yet, the envy I felt was something I hated. I hated feeling envious over my own daughter. I loved her so much.

Seeing them now, the hurt and terror etched on their faces looked a lot like mine when I had learned my baby did not make it. I knew what it was like to lose a child and it still hurt me immensely to this very day, that I had lost my baby and I couldn't -wouldn't - see Rose and Emmett lose theirs. It hurt me too much to see them go through it. -My children.-

As we watched Emmalie more intently, we started to see faint signs of goose bumps on her pale, fragile body. Carlisle had told me that was a side effect of the medication she was on, however, Rosalie took it the wrong way.

"I have to leave," she said hastily, putting her head in her hands.

Emmett understood, nodding as he escorted her from the room.

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

As I took Rosalie hastily from Carlisle's office. I brought her back to our room. She immediately went over to Noah and picked him up, cradling him against her chest. She got comfort from me and Noah. I knew this when she strode across the room and looked up, into my eyes lovingly. I smiled at her, putting an arm around her waist as we lid down on the bed, our son in between us, asleep. Rose propped herself up on one elbow and watched the slow rise and fall of Noah's chest as I thought back to what we had just witnessed.

Our little girl was in Carlisle's office, fighting to keep her health in perfect condition. She was in a ICU while we were trying to take care of her brother; Noah.

Noah suddenly awoke, crying and Rosalie picked him up. He stopped crying when Rosalie brought him to her chest and his little lips parted gently. He was hungry.

"He's hungry, Rose." I said, getting the blanket from the end of the bed and handing it to her.

She nodded. "I'll feed him," she said, putting the blanket around her as I closed the blinds and she lifted her shirt, bringing Noah up to feed.

I sat next to her, watching intently as she fed Noah. It was a magnificent sight and I still was amazed at how the little baby fed from her so effortlessly. It was a miracle that he was alive, along with his sister. I had my arm around her waist, giving her as much support as I could, knowing breastfeeding took a lot out of her.

Rose looked down at Noah with love a pure emotion filling her gorgeous eyes. Her eyes were getting darker and as I noticed this, I got up.

"I'll be back in a minute, love. I'm going to get you some blood." I told her as I seen the pout on her face when I left the room.

She still didn't like the blood. I went down into the fridge, and took out a jug with blood in it, and filled a large glass up, warming it in the microwave as I brought it back up to Rose. She had Noah in her arms, rocking him to sleep. I passed her the glass of blood and as Noah fell into a slumber, I put him in his crib.

"I hate blood," she groaned, taking a large mouthful of it.

I chuckled. "I know you do, sweetie, I know." I said, wrapping an arm around her waist as I pulled her close.

She downed the glass quickly and she laid her head on my chest.

"How're you feeling, babe?" I asked, rubbing her arm gently.

"A little nauseous…" she admitted, taking slow, deep breaths in.

I frowned and got up, getting the bucket from the edge of the bed and placing it in front of her just in case. She sat up and placed a hand on her stomach as she leaned over the bucket. I gave it to her and she held onto it weakly as I wrapped my arms tightly around her stomach. After a few minutes, she threw up the blood she had just drank and I rubbed her stomach gently for her. We lid back down together on the bed.

"Can we go see Emmalie again?" Rose asked softly.

I nodded. "Sure, if you'd like." I said, helping her get up as she took Noah from his crib.

The three of us entered Carlisle's office slowly, seeing Carlisle and Esme in there as well. We walked over to where they stood and Esme was in Carlisle's arms, dry sobbing.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked, sensing the panic coming from them.

"I can't do anything… I can't help her… She has to do it herself… Help herself." he said, the professional heir to him was dissolved. He was scared and hearing that news broke Rosalie down.

Rose went over to the ICU and laid her hand on top of it.

"Mommy's here, baby, mommy's here. It'll be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." she said, tears flowing down her cheeks, brokenly. She still had Noah in her arms and I went over, taking him from her. I held him with one arm and wrapped the other around Rose as she leaned into my side, crying.

My heart clenched at the sight of my broken wife and my daughter fighting for her life.

"She's strong, sweetheart. She's so, so strong, just like her mother. She'll pull through this." I spoke the words quickly and softly as I felt Rosalie's legs ready to buckle beneath her I hastily took the chair from behind us and put it behind her as she sat down on it.

Esme shot us a worried look as she had now composed herself as she looked down upon Emmalie, Carlisle's arms still wrapped firmly around her. She had lost her child in her human life and I wasn't going to let her lose one of her grandchildren. I couldn't. I hugged Rose tightly, on the verge of breaking down myself as I shut my eyes fiercely. Everything inside me was twisted and my head was spinning within my skull. I frowned as I felt Rose's tears land on my shirt. She was still crying and I wished to god that I could make this some what better for us. I frowned and kept hugging her, unable to let myself let go of her small, fragile figure.

Jasper then entered the room and came over to me, touching my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Em." he said as I instantly calmed down.

It was only when he said the same thing to Rose, touching her shoulder that I realized what he had done. He'd calmed us. Rose wasn't crying anymore and Esme looked stronger. Rose stood and I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She laid both her hands on the ICU and stroked it gently.

"Mommy and daddy aren't going to let anything happen to you." she said as Esme's face looked broken.

**Esme's Point Of View.**

As Rosalie and Emmett looked down upon their daughter, fighting for her life I couldn't bare to see it. I couldn't bare to let them feel the heartbreaking pain that I had felt so many years back. I could honestly say I felt their pain and knew exactly what it was like. The chance of Emmalie surviving was a 50% shot, whatever her small body could take. The worst was yet to come, Carlisle had said and it terrified me.

I finally went over to the couch, sitting down on it as my strong body felt frail and weak. Carlisle followed me, his arms wrapped around me for a source of comfort. Usually everything, all the pain, went away when Carlisle held me, but in the surroundings that we were all suspended in, it helped only a small amount.

**Bella's Point Of View.**

As Edward spaced out, I figured he was just reading someone's thoughts. When he looked at me then, pain was etched on his handsome features.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand over his in an attempt to calm him.

He shook his head. "No, just… no." he murmured.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Emmalie's sick… very sick. She may not survive.

As the words came out of his mouth in a frantic jumble my thoughts immediately went to Rosalie. She must have been going through hell and back right now. Oh god no, my little niece. No, no, no. Rosalie hand been through so, so much for these babies, she couldn't lose her little girl, it would destroy her.

"No," I whispered as Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Let's go to the house and see how everyone's holding up." he suggested.

I nodded, going into Renesmee's room and telling her and Jake that we would be back later on. We got to the house in record time and went upstairs, into Carlisle's office where we sensed Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. We went in cautiously, the sad mood hitting us in the face then and there. Rosalie was a wreck and of all the time I'd known her, she had never been vulnerable like she was right now. I seen Jasper looking out the window, Alice now there as well, by his side. He was holding her hand and I knew they were just as scared as we were. Esme wasn't doing very good either as I was stood frozen in the doorway, seeing the panic and pain on each one of their faces.

**Edward's Point Of View.**

I couldn't see my family like this. I needed to do something. For now, I took Bella's hand firmly in mine and walked over to the ICU in the middle of the room, on the opposite side that Rose and Emmett were stood on, giving them a little space. I almost had to look away when I seen my little niece there, helpless as she fought for her life. I studied her features carefully and came to the conclusion that she wasn't in _much _pain. I frowned as Bella turned away, not able to look at the terrible, heart wrenching sight in front of us. I went over to Rosalie, laying my hand on her shoulder gently as I stood next to her. Bella had went over to Alice and Jasper by now.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Her strong face quickly dissolved as I said this and Jasper was by her side instantaneously, sending calm waves through both her and Emmett, as well as Esme and Alice. Bella seemed to be better then the rest of the family and I was glad. She was trying to help everyone to the best of her ability. God, I loved her.

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

It wasn't fair. I went through so much for Emmalie and Noah and now, my little girl, my baby girl was sick. So, so sick. And I couldn't help her. I frowned as Jasper's calm waves crashed over me. Right now I just wanted to cry, let it out, but Jasper's calming rays made this impossible. I sat back down, pulling the chair over to the ICU, my eyes, levelled to by daughters. Emmett pressed his fingers to his temple then, leaving the room. I wanted him there with me, so badly, but I knew this was hard for him as well and he wouldn't be able to keep me together through all of this when the last thing he wanted to do was stay composed through out this. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward then left the room as well, following Emmett. Alice, Bella and Esme then came over to me. Kneeling beside me. All I could ask for in a time like this was surrounding me, a loving family, a strong support system and as I looked into the ICU I let tears slip down my cheeks, rubbing my fingers against the warm glass.

_It must be nice_, I thought bitterly. _to be human. To be able to have healthy children that slowly grew up to be whatever you made them to be, good or bad. _

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the ICU as the warmth made my forehead clammy as Emmett came back into the room, the guys following behind. Emmett looked stronger as he came over to me, kneeling behind the chair. He gently massaged my neck and I leaned back in pleasure as he did this.

"Can everyone please leave the room for a few moments while I examine Emmalie." Carlisle asked as we all nodded, piling out of the room.

My legs felt like rubber under me as Emmett helped me out of the room. We all went into my and Emmett's room. Emmett and I sat on the bed as I lid back on my side, and curled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Emmett frowned and took me into his strong arms.

"Everything will be okay," he murmured as everyone found a seat somewhere in the room.

I nodded. "We can only hope,"

--

**Well, I'm not sure if I really like this chapter or not. Some parts I do, others I don't. Please, before you review telling me how your furious with me for hurting Emmalie, just think it through, please. I'm not giving **_**any **_**hints on what will happen in the next chapter, but I can assure you that it will be out very soon, I know where I want it to go and I've already started writing it.**

**Stay clam and please review, giving me your opinions or tips. I look forward to hearing from you all and the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be out ! (:**

**I would also like to thank one of my best friends, Shaunna, for sending her reviewers to me. I love you baby ! (:**

**-- becca .**


	16. Torture

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of these characters besides Emmalie and Noah, !**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Emmett****'****s Point Of View.**

It had been about two days after Emmalie had been put into intensive care. Emmalie's ICU was moved into my and Rose's room and we stayed with her twenty-four-seven. There wasn't a moment that Emmalie was left alone and Carlisle had said that her condition was significantly improving. There was still only a 50, 50 chance that she would make it, though. Rosalie was in my arms, asleep for the first time since Emmalie had gotten sick. I was glad that she was finally getting some rest as I rubbed her back soothingly. I closed my eyes as well, just for a few moments.

Rose was almost back to being a total vampire, just the crying and sleeping needed to change. She didn't need to breath anymore and the blood became much more appetizing to her. I caressed her hair softly as I watched Emmalie move around slightly in the ICU. I frowned seeing her small, frail body being hooked up to so many cords and wires. Carlisle had told us that later today we would most likely know if she would survive or not. The worst would come in a couple more hours when we found out if she was strong enough to fight the infection that we discovered was in her. We couldn't pin point the exact infection, but we had an idea what it was.

Rose stirred in my arms and she opened her eyes slowly and I seen pain cross her face as she put her hand up to her head. Emmalie was significantly bigger, as was Noah. They now looked like 8 week olds, yet they were only about a week old. A week yesterday to be exact.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, sitting up with her in my arms.

"My head," she said, rubbing her temples.

"I'll get you some Aspirin," I told her, lying her down on her side as I got up, going into our bathroom and getting the Aspirin that Carlisle had given us for Rose's pregnancy.

I took two out and got a glass full of blood for her to down it with. I came back into the room and seen Rose with Noah in her arms, feeding him. I smiled as I sat down next to her as she took the Aspirin.

"He was hungry," she said, smiling down at him.

I nodded and went over to the ICU, peering in at Emmalie.

"How does she look?" Rose asked, concerned.

"She's not as pale," I told her honestly. "And I think she's getting more independent with her breathing and all." Rose still didn't know what was to come. I was hesitant on telling her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the indecision on my face.

"Carlisle said that we'll know if she is going to survive today, the worst is going to be right before we find out." I told her, sitting next to her on the bed, waiting for her reaction.

She sighed, closing her eyes as her face cringed in pain. Noah was sucking too hard.

"Hun," I said, holding my arms out for Noah. "I'll feed him by bottle." she nodded, trying to detach him and hand him to me.

I got a bottle full of blood and took Noah into my arms, putting him on his back as he started drinking from the bottle. Rose smiled at the sight and rubbed her breast gently. I knew it had to hurt now that Noah was a little bigger, starting to teethe. I frowned.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked, as Noah pushed the bottle away with his small hands. I laid it down on the bedside table and put Noah over my shoulder, patting his back gently.

She nodded. "Yeah, just a little sore."

Noah let out a small burp then and Rose and I laughed. I smiled down at him as Rose and I kissed him on the cheek, putting him back into his crib. I went over to Rose.

"Well, he's started to teethe now." I said gently as she got up and went over to Emmalie's ICU.

Rose put a hand up to her forehead and I went over, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"She's going to be okay, sweetheart." I whispered in her ear, hoping to god I was right.

Noah then started crying and Rose walked over to his crib, taking him out gently and bringing him to her chest, rubbing his back. He stopped crying reluctantly and Rose smiled, kissing his nose. He wasn't tired. I went over and stood behind them, playing with Rose's long, blond, silky hair. She smiled, turning around with a wide awake Noah in her arms, ready to play.

"We're going to make it through this," she said, as she put her lips on mine, kissing me passionately. I was glad she was thinking positively and I kissed her back, willingly.

Our lips parted and Noah giggled. Rose and I smiled down at our beautiful baby boy. Rose bit her lip and I wondered what she was up to.

"Lets change him," she said, sensing that the light blue jumper didn't really suit him when he was awake, yearning to play.

I nodded. "Alright," I said as we went over to the baby clothes that we had bought only a little while ago.

We picked out a pyjama set that let him move around freely and put it on him. The light green pyjama's had baseball equipment all over it and I grinned. He was definitely my and Rose's little boy. He was so damn handsome. Rose smiled as she picked him up, lifting him over her head and watching his little arms move about as he was giggling. The smile and joy in her eyes was something I realized she was lacking all these years. She was always half empty. These children made her whole and I wasn't letting Emmalie go anywhere. I couldn't. Watching your little girl fight for her life had to be the most terrifying thing in this world and I stole a haste glance at the ICU. She didn't seem to be in pain and I got a little bit more peace in knowing this. I then looked at Noah, who was playing with Rosalie's hair, happily. I smiled as his personality was already starting to shine through. Rose's face glowed with happiness and I couldn't bare any longer but to get the camera.

I walked over to the dresser, taking the camera off of it as I captured many pictures of two of the three most amazing people in my life. I couldn't take a picture of Emmalie as it was too hard to remember her this way. In a little ICU, fighting for her own well being. Fighting for her health that so many people took for granted. I had brought the idea up about turning her into a full vampire instead but Carlisle said it was too risky. She wouldn't survive and I frowned remembering this.

**Rosalie****'****s Point Of View.**

I watched Noah intently, taking in everyone of his beautifully handsome features. He was just like his father. - Breath taking. He was only a baby, but I could already tell that he - just like his father. - would make some girl very happy one day. I was thankful that Emmett had needed me like I needed him. Oddly enough, we were perfect for each other. If - When Emmalie survived this, I would have everything I ever dreamed of. A loving, miraculous husband and two beautiful children. I let a tear escape my eye thinking about this. All I ever wanted - everything Vera had, all those years ago that I yearned to possess. - I now had it, and I'd be damned it I was just going to let it go without a fight. Emmalie would be fine, I had convinced myself of this now.

Noah stirred in my arms.

"Pway?" he asked, as I couldn't keep the wide smile off my face.

Emmett came back over, a mini-fire truck in his hand. Noah's face lit up as he seen it.

Emmett and I went over to the padding that was placed on the floor for Emmalie and Noah and sat him on it. His mind was almost fully developed, his body just had to grow to match it. Emmett laid the fire truck in front of him and his little hand reached out, pushing it slightly back and forth. I moved close to Emmett as he wrapped an arm around my waist. We shared a quick glance, happiness filling both of our eyes as he kissed me. I knew everything was okay, everything had to be okay.

"I love you, so much, Rose." Emmett said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled. "I love you too, Emmett. So, so much." I said, kissing his cheek.

We both peered down at Noah, who was still pushing the truck back and forth carelessly.

"Mommy loves you," I told him, kissing the top of his head. There was only little stubbles of brown hair on his head and I grinned.

"And daddy loves you too," Emmett said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, momma and dada." his sweet voice filled the room.

--

Carlisle, Tanya and Esme were now in our room with Emmett, Noah and I. Noah was thankfully asleep and I was sat on the bed, in Emmett's lap. Tanya and Esme were on the bed too and Tanya had a hand on my shoulder. Esme was next to Emmett and he patted her back soothingly. I knew she was scared that we could loose Emmalie. Everyone was. Carlisle said everyone couldn't come in as he needed space to work and we nodded understandingly.

"Want to touch her?" Carlisle asked, opening the side compartment of the ICU.

Emmett and I nodded weakly as Carlisle gave us gloves to put on. We hastily shoved them on after washing our hands and I put my hand in on the left side, Emmett on the right. We took her little hands in ours and tears escaped my eyes. I could hardly tell from behind my tears, however, Emmett was crying silent tears as well. This was all too real. Carlisle then came up behind us. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"She's going to start getting bad soon," he murmured.

I took the hint. Time to say our goodbye's, just in case. I frowned intensely as Emmett let her hand go, closing the open part of the ICU, taking the glove off and coming over to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I curled into him, keeping Emmalie's small hand in mine.

"I love you so much, baby girl. Please, fight as hard as you can, don't leave us." I barely even got these words out as I got choked up and tears flowed down my cheeks more then ever. It was too hard to say goodbye to my little girl and I could feel the place where my heart was supposed to be, breaking.

The pain I was going through was horrid as I blew her a kiss, letting go of her hand. The hardest part was letting go of her hand. Leaving her there to fight herself. Carlisle told us to go over and sit on the bed so he had room to work, just in case as he gave us a sympathetic look, trying to stay composed and professional himself. We knew he would do everything in his power to safe Emmalie.

Emmett took me into his arms as I cried against his shoulder, tears seeping into his shirt as he sobbed lightly. We were both a wreck, but Esme and Tanya were still trying to keep it together. -for us.-

Suddenly, Emmalie's body started thrashing around in the ICU and Carlisle opened it up quickly, gently pinning her arms down so she wouldn't rip out any wires or cords that she obviously needed if she had any chance of surviving this. I cried even harder, wanting to do something to help my baby girl fight this. My little girl was in so much pain and I couldn't take it away. I felt terrible. Her eyes came open as she fought Carlisle's hold on her and she cried out in pain. The sound of her cry pierced through me and I cringed, my body wracking wickedly. Emmett tried to hold me still, trying to calm me down and I tried to stop and just pray for my baby, but I couldn't stop the tears that flowed in a constant rhythm down my face.

"Emmett…" I murmured weakly as he started rocking me back and forth.

"Rose… shhhh...." he said, just as weak as he kissed my hair, trying to stay strong. "She's a fighter, she'll get through this."

It was horrid to watch, however, to look away and not know what was happening was even worse. I didn't even know what Tanya and Esme were doing anymore, I was too focused on my baby girl to care.

"Emmett, Rose, come over and you each need to pin one of her arms down." Carlisle said hastily, now digging through his medical bag.

As weak as I felt, I got up, my legs quivering as we did as we were told. Her warm, soft skin felt good against my hands and I looked down at the painful expression on my daughters face, my heart breaking even more. Carlisle then took out a syringe, with a clear substance inside and put it into her leg. I turned away hastily as she cried. The cry shot through me and I almost fell down, my legs pretty close to totally giving away from with under me.

"Okay, that's good," Carlisle said as Emmett let go of her arm, coming over to steady me as I stumbled backwards into the bed.

It was all too much for me to handle.

"Rose, Hun, Look at me," Emmett said, tears streaking his face. "She will be okay." he said, sitting on the bed, taking me into his arms before I could faint or fall down.

I nodded, my head spinning as I tried to believe him. Then, Emmalie's body went still and her eyes shut.

--

**A/N -**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviews ! You guys are the best !  
I hope that you aren't upset with me for not telling you what happened with Emmalie. Don't worry, it will be in the next chapter which I might add will be up more quickly if you review ! Everyone who reviews this chapter will get a shout out in the next one , ! **

**Thank you all so much and sorry for the cliffy ! ;)  
**

**~ Becca, [ DramaticField. ]**


	17. Final Minutes ?

**7 minutes in heaven **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Emmett****'****s Point Of View.**

I held Rose tight to my chest as Emmalie's body went limp, unmoving. Then, I seen the soft rise and fall of her chest and I knew she was - for now - stable and alive. Rose seemed to still be panicking, not seeing the slow breathing.

"Don't worry love, look, she's breathing." I pointed out.

"Carlisle, will she be okay?" Esme asked, frightened.

Carlisle hesitated. "We'll have to wait for about the next half hour to see. If she pulls through it, she'll be breathing on her own and she will be perfectly healthy once again. If she doesn't..." he trailed off. We knew what would happen.

"Oh my," Esme said, getting up and going over to Carlisle, who was now lounged against the wall, rubbing his temples. He wrapped his arms around her as she needed his comfort.

I held Rose tightly and gave her a little squeeze. Emmalie was going to be alright because if she was as strong as her mother, which I knew she was, she could move a mountain. Rose was the strongest woman I had ever met. Our little girl was in such bad condition, however, Rose kept it together as much as she could. I admired my loving wife so, so much for that fact alone.

"There's about a 75% chance of her surviving." Carlisle said and I grinned.

"75%," I murmured, glad to hear that it had went up. It could've been better, but it could've been worse as well.

"I'm going to do some tests," Carlisle said as we nodded. "I'd like you both to go downstairs though. I need my space to work." we nodded once more and proceeded downstairs slowly.

**--**

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

It was about 25 minutes after now and I was still in Emmett's arms. Nobody was in the living room but us. We were curled up together on the couch, Noah in his playpen in the middle of the room. He was giggling and snorting as he played with his many toys. He then hauled himself up, using the metal bar on top that was covered with a baby-safe Styrofoam. I smiled at this as Emmett ran his fingers through my hair.

"Momma," Noah's voice was getting lower and his body, getting bigger. He was now the size of a one year old. "Walk?" he wanted to walk. I nodded, untangling my body from Emmett's as we both got up.

This would be his first steps. I smiled up at Emmett as I helped Noah out of his crib and put him on my feet. He giggled his high pitched giggle and I smiled. I walked a few steps, him on my feet, then Emmett and I took one of his hands each. He smiled and laughed musically as he walked. He was growing up. I frowned at this and Emmett shot me a 'he'll always be our little boy,' look, knowing the feeling. I tightened my grip gently on Noah's hand as he fell, still laughing, even as he hit the floor.

"I wanna show grandma and grandpa!" Noah squealed.

I was hesitant about this, as I didn't know what kind of state Esme was in, and Carlisle was busy. I came to the conclusion quickly. Esme would want to see Noah. Her grandson. He could probably make her feel better and I nodded.

"Grandpa's busy right now, but we can go see Grandma." I told him as he nodded and we helped him stand. I picked him up in my arms and he started playing with my hair as Emmett intertwined my left hands fingers with his.

We climbed the stairs slowly and got to Carlisle and Esme's room. We entered without knocking, slowly and Esme's face brightened up when she seen Noah. Just like I was expecting.

"Grandma!" Noah exclaimed excitedly as Esme got off her bed.

Noah jumped out of my arms and landed on his feet. Wow, he really was growing up. He walked over to her cautiously, tipsily. He finally got to her.

"I can walk!" he said, overjoyed.

"That's great, sweetheart." Esme said, kissing his nose as she picked him up.

"I love you, grandma." he said, smiling.

"I love you too, sweets." she said, kissing his cheek.

I cringed into Emmett's side. He was growing up way too fast. Esme smiled warmly at us and Emmett smiled back. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and if he had of wrapped them any tighter, I was almost certain I would've split in two. Nonetheless, I kept my lips sealed and Emmett and I walked over to the couch. We sat down and Noah ran over to me, wobbling back and forth like a little worm. Esme was behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. I smiled as he put one hand on my leg and one hand on his father's. He didn't say anything, just stood there, a smile planted firmly on his beautifully handsome little face. Emmett and I both smiled as he turned and started to run, wobbly the other way. Esme was still chasing him around. She came over to us when Noah sat on the floor, all worn out.

"Do you two want to go see Emmalie while I stay here with Noah?" she asked. "Carlisle should be done the tests by now."

I nodded, taking Emmett's hand in mine. "Thank you so much, Esme." I said softly, hugging her with my free arm.

"It's no trouble. I wish her the best." she said, keeping a strong face. I was happy that she did as if she were to break down then, I wasn't sure if I could hold it together.

We left the room slowly, hand in hand and knocked on our bedroom door. Carlisle opened it and we could tell, just as Esme said, he was done running the tests.

"We'll know the verdict in about five minutes," Carlisle spoke in a monotone voice and we nodded, entering the room and shutting the door behind us.

"Alright," Emmett spoke, keeping the pain out of his voice for me.

We walked over to Emmalie who was laid in her crib. She only had the breathing machine hooked up and I realized that nothing, but her own will power could help her right now. I brought my hands up to my mouth. I put the left one inside the right one, making a ball and gently pressed my hands against my lips. Emmett pulled me into his arms as my small figure moulded into his. She looked so fragile as she fought for her life. Her small body was motionless, except for the soft rise and fall of her chest. We didn't say anything, nor did Carlisle as the minutes ticked by slowly. I knew, with only a minute left that we should be prepared to say goodbye to her, even though we already had. This could be her last minute.

"I love you baby girl, mommy and daddy love you," I said softly, too drained to cry. I wouldn't let myself cry.

"Sweetheart, pull through this. You have so much to look forward to…" Emmett said gently, stroking her arm.

I put my hand on her belly, wanting to feel the rise and fall if not for one last time. I felt the heat radiating off of her and frowned immensely. She was so, so sick.

The minute ticked by slowly and Emmett and I placed a light kiss on her forehead. Soon, there was only mere seconds left.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Emmett, Carlisle and I all held our breath.

**---**

**Author's Note -**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for keeping you in suspense ! I assure you that the beginning of the next chapter will give the verdict ! **

**I would personally like to give a special shout-out to the following people for supporting me and reading my story. It's greatly appreciated. **

**1e  
**

**-Kelli Livston**

**-Esme ROX **

**-Sabrinabinanina**

**-Carlisle060**

**-skorpian672**

**-shaunna100**

**-music16**

**-edwardluver101**

**-NKfann13**

**-Rebecca a.k.a Mrs. Jasper Hale**

**-Meyer-Madness**

**-banana544**

**-HorsecrazyJr.**

**-vampire's kisses 4 me **

**- ****FANPIRE23451TWILIGHT**

**I thank you all from the bottom of my heart !  
**

**A special thanks goes out to Shaunna and Grant. They read the chapters before they get posted to give their opinions and they also help me with ideas when I've got writers block. These two help me get chapters out in a timely matter and I really thank them for that. **

**Before I leave you wanting more, I hope you go to 'shaunna100' 's profile and check her stories out. She is an amazingly talented writer and you'll get a shout - out in my story if you go check her out, saying 'Becca sent me.' **

**Love you all, **

**~ DramaticField. [ Becca. ]**


	18. Little miracles

**7 minutes in heaven.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Rosalie****'****s Point Of View.**

Nothing happened. Emmalie kept breathing, the slow rise and fall of her chest becoming stronger with every breath. Carlisle went over, taking the breathing machine and turning it off. He took the mask off her as well, however, she was breathing on her own. I sighed with relief and Emmett closed his eyes, thankfully.

"She's going to be okay," Carlisle said, smiling.

"Thank god," I said, a smile planted firmly on my face.

My beautiful angel would be okay. I laid my hand on her belly softly and smiled. Emmett placed two fingers on the top of her head where then thing bit of blond hair was. He gently stroked her little bit of hair.

"You're such a strong little girl." I told her.

"Just like your mommy," Emmett murmured, kissing my hair.

I smiled. "I love you both so much." I spoke softly, looking back and forth between Emmalie and Emmett.

"I love you too baby," Emmett said.

I then turned to Carlisle. "Thank you so much, dad." I said, hugging him.

"You're very welcome." he said, hugging me back. I could tell the smile was still on his face.

"Noah can walk now," I briefed him. "he wants to show you."

A wide grin appeared on his face when we parted. "I'd love to see him walk." Carlisle said.

"He's in your and Esme's room with Esme." I told him. "You can go see him, we'll be fine here." Emmett told him, snaking his arms around my waist from behind and hugging me.

Carlisle nodded, grinning and left the room quickly. Moments later, Emmalie awoke. I smiled and went over to see her small eyes flutter open. Emmett released his hold on me as she started crying and I picked her up gently and cautiously. She was just as big and mentally developed as Noah and she smiled up at me.

"Momma," she cooed. "dada."

We both smiled, propping Emmalie up, in between us. "Hello baby," I said, kissing her forehead.

She didn't say anything else, nor did we. We just stood there, her in the middle of us. She yawned. She must of needed more rest so I kissed her forehead, as did Emmett and we put her down in her crib. She felt asleep instantaneously and I was so thankful that she pulled through. Emmett grinned, picking me up and bringing me over to the bed, laying me on it in one swift, smooth motion. I smiled, giggling as Emmett crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, smiling into the kiss.

Emmett slid his fingers down my sides, making me shiver as his cold hands touched my warm body. I was still part human, unfortunately, however, Carlisle had told me that I would change back within the next few days. For that, I was grateful. I had been unreasonably warm through-out the whole pregnancy and even now, Emmett's cold hands felt amazing on my skin as he caressed my body. I moaned lightly against his lips as his hands reached my thighs, rubbing them gently. All the soreness from the pregnancy had dissolved, but it was still nice to have that extra soothing, guilty pleasure. I knew for sure now that when we did it, we were going to use condoms. I couldn't take going through all of this again, and as I imagined, Emmett couldn't either.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, enclosing all the space that was between us only mere moments ago. The passion felt good. It was lacking the last little while and it felt good to bring some things back to normal. I hoped Emmalie didn't wake up, even though, with her in the room, I wasn't going to let this go very far.

Emmett ran his fingers up my body and through my hair. He then cupped my face in his hands as he -without putting any of his weight on me- pressed our bodies together.

"I love you so much, Rose." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, Emmett. So much," I managed to gasp out after I took in a deep breath.

He chuckled, but kept kissing me senseless. Emmett brought his fingers down, tracing the line of my collarbone, he trailed them down lower, tracing where my cleavage started in my tank top. I grinned, pushing him back a little.

"Emmalie's here, love." I told him as we both sat up.

"She's asleep," he protested.

"She could wake up." I argued.  
"Let's go somewhere alone then." he said, excitement filling his eyes.

We hadn't had much alone time in the last little while, but the thought of leaving our two children all alone, when they were still nursing and growing didn't appeal to me. I shook my head.

"They need us here." I said softly.

He sighed. "You're right." he paused, and I knew he got an idea. "Esme and Carlisle or Alice and Jasper might not mind taking them for a night. I'd say Edward and Bella too, but they've got Renesmee and they're... pretty busy in the nighttimes when Jake occupies Renesmee." I laughed at the last statement, the idea still not sounding too appealing.

"I'm still breastfeeding." I told him.

"They can be bottle fed."

"It's healthier for them to breastfed."

"But they can bottle fed." He said, pushing the idea as he kissed me.

I sighed. "Emmett, not yet. Not now. If we did go away for a night, I just... wouldn't feel right leaving them here, at such a young age without their mommy and daddy."

He nodded. "Alright, love, alright." he gave in, rolling over, laid down on his back.

"I didn't say we couldn't stay here, and get them to take Emmalie and Noah for a couple hours." I said, grinning.

He smirked. "Really?"

I nodded. "Why not? We'll still be close enough if they need us, but we can have the

alone time that's been currently... lacking, in our relationship."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "I love that idea," he said, grinning.

I smiled. "Want to go ask Alice and Jasper if they can take the kids?" I paused. "They haven't got much alone time with them yet and I know they wouldn't be too... er.... busy, to take care of them for a night."

"Jasper never gets any, Rose." Emmett said, holding back the faint hint of a smirk.

"Be nice," I said softly.

"It's the truth," he said, chuckling.

"It's none of our business what happens in their sex lives, nor do I want it to be my

business." I said, holding back giggles.

"You know it's true." Emmett said, propping himself up on his left elbow so he was facing me.

"Maybe he does," I said, uncomfortable with the topic.

"Doubt it," Emmett said, looking over at the crib. "Well, at least not as much as I do." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because you're irresistibly tempting." I told him, kissing him softly on the lips.

He grinned. "And you're not?" He said, more of a statement then a question. I smiled.

"Come on, let's go ask then." I said, playfully punching him in the arm, only to hurt myself a little. I didn't cringe, not wanting to be the centre of Emmett's jokes for a week or two, like Bella was when she broke her head, punching Jacob. I shook it off.

I went over to Emmalie's crib, picking the sleeping baby up gently as she stayed asleep. We entered the hallway and heard Alice and Jasper's voice, along with Esme and Carlisle's in the living room. I guessed Noah was down there to. We descended down the stairs slowly and then entered the living room.

"Hey guys," I said, seeing Alice and Jasper lid down on the love seat together, watching Noah play in his play pen. I smiled, putting Emmalie in the small portable crib next to the play pen.

"We heard she's going to be okay." Alice said, grinning.

I nodded. "Thank the heaven's." I said, smiling.

"We're glad," Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around Alice. Alice smiled, kissing his cheek.

I shot Emmett a 'see, they do get some' look, but he shot me one right back saying 'a kiss on the cheek, come on Rose.' We both rolled our eyes playfully at one another and I went over, sitting by the play pen as Noah pulled himself up on the bar.

"Momma," he said softly, touching my cheek.

I smiled. "Yes, momma's here." I told him, kissing his fingers.

Alice and Jasper smiled and so did Carlisle and Esme.

"Dada," Noah said as Emmett sat down next to me on the floor.

"Yes little buddy?" Emmett said, taking his small hand in his.

"I love you," he said in a deeper tone.

Emmett's face lit up. "I love you too, bud." he said as Emmalie started crying.

I got up slowly, and went over to Emmalie's portable crib.

"She's just hungry," Carlisle said, handing me a bottle.

I took the bottle and put it on the coffee table, shaking my head. "I'd rather breastfeed her." I said. "You said yourself it's healthier for her."

He nodded. "Indeed," he said, grinning.

Esme smiled. "Rose," she said, getting up and going out into the porch. "We got you this so you can nurse anywhere, whenever the babies need it." she said, giving me a nursing shawl that covered everything, so no one could see anything, but the babies could still feed.

I smiled. "Thank you so much." I said, taking the pink and blue coloured shawl and putting it on, as I went over by Emmett and Noah once more. I sat down by them, but leaned against the couch for back support.

I started feeding her like I had done before and she immediately started getting blood from my body. I smiled as I feed her, she was such a good little girl.

"So, uh, we kind of wanted to ask you something Alice," I hoisted Emmalie up a little more. "Jasper."

"Do you need help with the babies?" Alice asked, rubbing Jasper's hand lightly.

I nodded. "In a way." I said, hoping she caught on.

She did. "Ohhhhhh," she said, grinning. "Sure, we'll take them for the night."

Carlisle chuckled. "You kids," he said, pulling Esme closer.

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "What about us?" I asked as Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I held back laughter.

"Nothing, besides the fact that your all simply wonderful." Esme said, curling close to Carlisle.

We all smiled. "We've got the best parents." we all said in unison, as we started to laugh. Esme and Carlisle looked proud, as they should. We loved them very much.

Emmalie detached herself from me and I pulled my shirt back up, taking the shawl off. That thing really worked wonders. She needed to be burped now. I took her, hoisting her up so her head was above my shoulder and I patted her back gently as she burped loudly. I laughed lightly and took her down. She was wide awake now.

"Nowah," she said softly.

"Emmawie," Noah said, looking over at her.

Emmett and I smiled at each other and put them both in the play pen together. I sat by Emmett as he took me into his arms. I smiled, inhaling his scent as the kids played together. My life was now almost complete. I just had to change back now. Emmett kissed my forehead softly and I smiled brightly. Emmett stroked my hair lightly and I smiled.

Suddenly, a hot fire felt like it was stabbing me as I went limp. I screamed. Fire ignited in my veins and I knew I was starting to change back. I was happy, but as I screamed again, it was pure torture all over again. I could hardly keep my thoughts straight as I slammed my eyes shut. Carlisle had said that it would be quicker this time. A few minutes tops. I screamed once more. I was paying the price for it to be so quick as the pain was more excruciating then before. The fire burned through my veins in a never ending sense and I felt one last tear stream down my face.

**--**

**Author's note -**

**Well, the chapter you were all waiting for ! This chapter is way more upbeat then the rest, please review giving me your thoughts ! This is definitely not the end. Your going to see how the children mature and age. I know their aging must seem a little quick, however it will gradually slow and I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review, and once again you'll get a shout out in the next chapter ! You should also remember from many chapters back, about Rose and Emmett's new house, behind the Cullen's house. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it and it will definitely be incorporated within the next few chapters !**

**Thanks, you guys are great, !  
**

**~ Becca. [DramaticField.] **


	19. New House

**7 Minutes in Heaven.**

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

I frowned, taking Rose into my arms. Her tiny, fragile body trashed in my arms as she cursed and sobbed in my arms.

"She's changing back." Carlisle stated, getting down and sitting next to us as he ran his fingers through Rose's hair.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked, rubbing her back softly as Alice and Esme took the children upstairs to one of their rooms.

"About 20 minutes." Carlisle said.

I frowned. I knew she had to watch me go through this for three days and as hard as it was to handle for a second more, I stayed with her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. I knew how painful it was and it tore me apart to see her in such immense pain. Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder and my emotions went hastily calm. I was thankful for him. Too bad he wasn't here for Rose when she had to watch me change. I wonder how she took it. How she handled seeing me in such pain. I thought about it for the next 5 minutes or so and then she came to a little more. She stopped thrashing as much and I took a guess and thought she could hear us more. I tried soothing her.

"Rose, babe, it's okay." I murmured softly. "I love you and it's all going to be over soon. Emmalie and Noah will be here when you wake up." I told her gently. "I'm here."

Carlisle put a hand on the shoulder that Jasper's hand wasn't on and looked at me.

"Only 9 more minutes, Em." he said as Rose moaned in pain.

I cringed and Alice called out to Jasper. "Go to her," I said, nodding. "I'll be fine."

He nodded. "You sure?"

I nodded again. "Yes." I said as he got up, and went up the stairs to Alice.

I looked back down at my wife and pain overwhelmed me. She thrashed once more as I held her tightly against my chest, rocking her slightly back and forth. Carlisle frowned as Rose screamed out in pain. I cringed.

"Rose, Shh." I tried soothing her once more.

"Only 5 more minutes." Carlisle said running a hand through his almost bleach blonde hair.

"Good," I said, rubbing her back softly.

As the last five minutes came to an end, I sighed as she awoke.

"Emmett," she immediately called my name as her eyes opened.

"I'm here, Rose." I told her, still, absent mindedly rocking her back and forth.

"You've changed back, Rose." Carlisle said, grinning.

A smile appeared on her face that was just moments before cringing in pain. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"I'm glad." she murmured, curling into my chest. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Em." she said softly.

"I love you too, baby girl." I said, smiling as I pressed my lips to hers momentarily.

Carlisle smiled. "You guys can move into your new house now."

"I can't wait to see it!" Rose exclaimed happily.

"Me either." I said, intertwining my and Rose's fingers.

"Well, you can start packing anytime. It's ready when you are." Carlisle said, as he got up and disappeared upstairs.

"I hated seeing you like that." I told her, frowning.

She squeezed my hand. "I hated seeing you like it too." she confirmed.

"Well, do you want to start packing?" I asked, grinning at the adventure before us. Our own house.

She nodded. "Definitely,"

**--**

The rest of the day was spent packing for the new house. Rose finished packing up the closet after about an hour and everything was ready to go within a few. Alice and Esme kept the children for the time being as we brought all the boxes downstairs. Finally, we were ready to go to our home. Everyone helped us move. We ran through the woods quickly, boxes in our arms as we stumbled upon a huge, blue house. It was beautiful on the outside, with a high peaked roof. It was two stories and I smiled as soon as I seen it. The windows were huge and tall and had big, black drapes covering them from the inside. The door was pure oak and had illustrations on it.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

Rose and I nodded. "Do we ever." we both said in unison, excitement and awe planted in our voices.

The whole family laughed as we entered the house. The house was huge. A big, spacious living room was to our right, a chandelier in the center of the ceiling with big crystals hanging from it. The living room had a big, pull out couch in it. Blue. It had a lime green love seat parallel to it and a big fire place on the back wall. There was a big coffee table between the couch and loveseat and end tables on the end of the couch. All three of these tables had family pictures on it and pictures of my and Rose's weddings. The best thing about the room in my opinion was the huge picture above the fire place of my and Rose's last wedding. We were on the beach, our lips locked as the waves behind us crashed to the shore. I smiled.

"Wow," I said, taking everything in.

I looked over to Rose and as amazing as the room was, she still caught my eye. "It's... wow." she said, grinning.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a 'we did a good job' glance as they brought us passed the living room, putting the boxes down in the porch and going to the kitchen. Edward, Bella and Jasper followed. Alice stayed back at the house with Renesmee, Emmalie and Noah for now, until we got situated. The kitchen was just, if not bigger than the living room with a huge island in the middle of it. Even though we would never use the kitchen, we always liked having it there. There were huge, glass double doors leading out to the backyard. There was a big, oak table with twelve chairs lining up the sides. Six on each. I smiled and Rose and I proceeded towards the glass double doors. The backyard was breath-takingly beautiful and the trees surrounding it, made it a sanctuary. We had a patio and a double hammock in the middle of the yard and a fire pit to the right with a pile of lounge chairs surrounding it. There was one big tree in particular to the left with chairs underneath it. I smiled and pulled Rose close as she laid a hand on my chest.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Come in and see the rest of the house," Edward said, lounging in the doorway.

We nodded, sharing a quick glance as we entered the house once more. We went down the big, open hallway that we had just come up from and on the opposite side of the living room with big, double, oak doors. We entered it, confusion on our faces. We flipped the light switch and smiled at what we seen. The room's floor was made up of all pillows. Soft, squishy ones. The walls were a burgundy and the room had nothing more in it then a CD player and surround sound speakers on the ceiling. Even the ceiling was burgundy. I smiled. This was definitely Edward's idea. Rose and I were sensual, yes and this room would be perfect for kid-free, romantic retreats. The doors even locked from the inside. The windows had even thicker, black curtains that flowed all the way to the ground and Rose giggled.

"Oh my," Rose said, smirking. "I know what we're doing tonight." she whispered in my ear.

I grinned. "Me too," I whispered back.

"Guys, not while we're here." Edward groaned.

We both laughed. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

"Come upstairs now." Esme said, smiling.

We nodded and went up the big, white staircase. It was curved and everyone walked up it a little too fast for a human, not that it mattered. We got onto the second floor in no time and we seen five closed doors. Each were spaced out a good distance away from each other. Esme opened the first door to the right first. There was a railing going around the staircase, curved as the doors to the five rooms were inside of the railing. We walked around the railing and into the first room.

My and Rose's jaws dropped as we entered the room. It was our master bedroom. It had a huge purple and blue bed in the middle of the room. It was king sized and as Rose and I sat on it, we discovered it was also memory foam. There was a duvet on the bed that fit the dark purple scheme of the room perfectly. There was two cribs, one blue and one pink next to the bed and a play pen in the corner for Emmalie and Noah. There was another big picture over the bed of Rose and I with Emmalie and Noah that I didn't even know they had took. I smiled as I seen it and I pulled her close. There was a huge walk-in closet opposite to the bed and the room wrapped around to reveal a bathroom. The bathroom was about half the size of the room with a huge, white, square tub and a double standing shower. I smiled. 'Perfect' I thought. There was two sinks with granite counter tops and a toilet in the corner.

We smiled, going back out into the hallway where everyone stood, grinning.

"Guys, it's... oh my god, I love it." Rose said.

"As do I." I said, grinning.

"There's still more." Esme said, smiling as she opened the next room's door.

We smiled and entered the room as we seen a huge play room. Emmalie and Noah's toys were all organized neatly and the room's floor was padded, ABC's filling the padding. I smiled. Emmalie and Noah were such miracles and I loved them to death. Rose's face was totally lit up at this time and I wrapped my arm around her waist securely.

Esme took us into the next two rooms, to reveal one for Emmalie and one for Noah for when they got older. Their own rooms. They looked perfect for toddlers with a little race car bed in Noah's, with a baseball themed room and a princess bed in Emmalie's, a Cinderella theme in her room. They were absolutely perfect and they even had their own bathrooms. The last room was something we weren't expecting. It was a huge party room that had a wooden floor like almost all the other rooms in the house. We smiled as Esme and Carlisle placed a hand on our shoulders.

"Do you like it?" They asked, talking about the whole house.

We nodded and hugged them both. "We don't just like it, we love it." I said, grinning. Rose nodded. "Exactly." she said gently.

"It means a lot." Rose said. "Thank you."

"Thank you," I said, softly.

Everyone nodded. "You're welcome." they all said. We were all smiling.

"We're going to go, let you enjoy this." Edward said, nodding.

Everyone nodded.

"We can keep Emmalie and Noah for the night if you wish, so you can both have some much deserved alone time." Bella offered.

Emmett and I exchanged a quick glance. Somehow, this was an offer we couldn't refuse.

"Alright," we said in unison.

They smiled and all hugged us as they left the house, locking the doors on the way out. I took Rose into my arms.

"We can unpack later." I said, kissing her.

She nodded. "Yes, we can." she said, happily.

I smiled, picking her up and bringing her into the downstairs room. I pressed play on the CD player after shutting the door and laid her on the soft, pillow filled floor gently. She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck as I kissed her passionately as the rest of the day slipped by.

**--**

**Authors Note -**

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter ! I wanted to give it a lighter mood and I thought it was about time that they moved into their own home. Emmalie and Noah will also move in, in the next chapter, so keep reading !  
Don't forget, the next chapter will be out much faster if you review & you will also get another shout out in the next chapter ! =]**

**Thanks !  
~ DramaticField. ~ [Becca]**


	20. Alone Time

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

Emmett and I lid on the pillowed floor, a large, thin blanket draped over our intertwined bodies. I smiled as my mind wandered back to the night that had just passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye. They way our lips moved together so rhythmically. In such perfect timing with one another's made my head spin. The way Emmett's hands caressed my body made me shiver.

I could still smell the lingering scent of my perfume as I looked next to me. I giggled softly as I seen the black dress I was wearing last night in ruins on the floor. It was two months old now anyways, so I was pleasantly surprised that it had even lasted up to now. I usually only have clothes for a little less then two weeks. If I was lucky, three tops. I didn't' quite mind though, as I frequently got new clothing.

I was lid on top of Emmett, my head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist so tightly that our bodies were almost glued together. I picked my head up and beamed down at him, kissing his jaw line playfully. He grinned and tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling my face down a little more so my lips were laid on his. I smiled and gently kissed him. I pulled back then.

"The kids should come home soon." I said softly.

He nodded. "We should get in the shower." he said, smirking.

I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up, even though the scarlet coloring that should have filled my cheeks would never appear. "Shall we?" I asked, playing with our intertwined fingers.

"We Shall." Emmett said chuckling as we both stood and put our robes that were hung on the wall, on.

We went up the stairs slower then usual, just enjoying each others company. We got to our room and went into the joined bathroom. We entered it, the marble counter tops glistening under the chandelier. I looked to the shower, then the big, square shaped tub. I thought of something different.

"What about a bath?" I asked, grinning.

Emmett nodded. "Even better," he said, closing the door behind us.

I smirked as I went over, sitting on the tiling at the edge of the tub. The tubs enclosure. I turned the taps slowly as water poured out. I put my hand under the tap and felt the slightest bit of warmth. I turned the hot water up as far as it could go and put my hand under once more. It felt pleasantly warm to my cold skin and I put the plug down by turning the built in silver one and the tub quickly filled up with hot water. There was steam coming off the water and I decided to put some bubbles in it. I emptied half of the bubble bath that was in the cupboard into the tub and we both smiled at the familiar smell of coconut. I use to have a coconut perfume that Emmett loved, but I lost it with the last move. Stupid movers. I inhaled the scent pleasure-fully as did Emmett. When the tub was filled with bubbles galore and hot water, I shut the tap off. I stood, taking the brush out of the drawer and brushing my hair. Emmett smirked and came over, hugging me from behind.

"You look perfect," he murmured in my ear. "Just like always."

I smiled at his words.

"Ready?" he asked.

I put the brush down on the counter and nodded. "Ready,"

Emmett let me go and we both let our robes drop to the floor. Emmett took my hand and helped me in. Always the gentleman. I smiled as my toes hit the hot water. It sent nice, hot shivers through my body I got into the bubbly water and it was up to my shoulders if I sat down on one of the underwater seats. Emmett got in then and came over, sitting next to me on the seat next to mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. The bubbles covered everything but our heads as our bodies pressed together. He had both of his arms wrapped securely around my waist and my arms were around his neck.

"You're beautiful," Emmett murmured.

I smiled. "You're terribly handsome." I returned the compliment.

Being so close to him sent shivers up and down my spine. I could feel all of his body under mine and I pressed my lips to his gently. I didn't know what was better. Last night, or right now. I figured it was a tie. Anytime I got to be with him, was what I loved. I missed Emmalie and Noah immensely, though. I smiled thinking about them. Their little hands and feet and their little heads.

"I miss Emmalie and Noah." I said softly.

Emmett nodded. "Me too," he agreed. "Do you want to just wash and get out and get someone to bring them over?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I miss having time with you. I want to prolong it just a little longer." I murmured.

He chuckled. "Alright, babe." he said, rubbing my bare side with his chilly hand.

I shivered and he laughed as he kissed me passionately. His lips moved from mine, to my neck, to my collarbone and I moaned loudly at his lips on my skin.

"Emmett," I moaned his name softly.

"Rose," he moaned back, colliding our lips together.

With that, Emmett's cell phone which was on the counter started ringing. He tried to ignore it and kiss me once more but I pulled back.

"You should get it,"

"They can leave a message." he offered.

I shook my head. "Em, it could be about Emmalie or Noah."

He nodded and sat me in the underwater seat next to him and I brought my legs up to my chest as bubbles swarmed around me. I giggled as I played with the bubbles mindlessly. Emmett wrapped the blue towel on the door around his waist and answered the phone. I marvelled over his chest. His abs stuck out amazingly and I bit my lip, trying to hold my giggles in.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Hey!" The phone was loud enough for me to be able to hear Alice's soprano voice on the other end of the cell phone.

"Hey, Alice." He said as he came over, sitting on the tiled seating on the edge of the tub, by my head. He played with my hair softly.

"How's the new house?" she asked.

"Amazing," Emmett said, smiling down at me.

I smiled back and stretched a little, the warm water feeling amazing against my skin.

"Spare the details." Alice said, laughing.

Emmett chuckled. "Anything you want?" he asked.

"Emmalie and Noah want you both." she said.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, are you ready for them to come over?"

Emmett looked to me and covered the phone's mouthpiece.

"Rose," he opened his mouth to ask me what I thought and I cut him off.

"Tell them to bring the kids over in about 10 or 15 minutes." I said, tilting my head back to look at the amazing man before me.

He nodded and uncovered the mouthpiece. "Can you bring them over in about 15 minutes?" he asked.

"Sure!" Alice's voice chimed. "What exactly are you two doing anyways?" she asked hesitantly.

"Taking a bath." he said, smirking.

"'Nuff said." Alice said hastily.

Emmett chuckled and I giggled. "Aright, well, we'll see you then."

"Alright, bye!" Alice chimed as I heard the phone go dead.

Emmett chuckled and got up, closing the phone and laying it on the floor by the tub as he got back in, dropping the towel in the process. I smirked and I felt heat hit my cheeks. I was now grateful that I couldn't blush. He sat next to me once more and pulled me onto his lap.

"I love you," I told him softly as our eyes bored into one another's.

"I love you, too." he said, smiling as he pressed our lips together momentarily.

I took the bottle of liquid soap that was next to me and the two facecloths. I passed one facecloth to Emmett and took the other in my hand. I poured a little soap on my facecloth and then passed the soap to Emmett. He did the same and put it back on the outside tiling, tub enclosure. He took the facecloth with soap in his hand and rubbed my back with it. I giggled, getting off of his lap and kneeling in the seat next to him, facing him. I let the facecloth linger as I moved it on his muscular chest. He smirked and moved the facecloth so it washed my arms.

I lid back against the tub's siding and put my legs up on Emmett's. He washed them and I sat back up, kissing his lips. He smirked into the kiss and I put the facecloth down in the water, rubbing his thigh with it. He chuckled and pulled my back onto his lap as he kissed the grin off of my face.

I put the two facecloths on the side of the tub and took the shampoo. I lathered it into my hair and then put a little on Emmett's head, even though he hardly had any hair. He chuckled and took my hair in his hands, rubbing the shampoo into my hair. He always loved playing with my golden locks or lathering shampoo into my hair.

I smiled as he finished. Time was getting short and in a place where the bubbles were popping away, I went over and went under the water, shaking my head. When I came back up, there was no shampoo in my hair any longer. I smiled.

"We should get out now," I said as I ran a wet facecloth over his head, getting the shampoo off.

He nodded when I was done. "Alright, let's go." he said, getting up and getting out.

He extended his hand towards me and I got out, him helping. He already had a towel around his waist and he handed me one. I wrapped it tightly around my body and he took me into his arms.

"You're so beautiful." he said softly as he pulled the plug.

"I don't do you justice." I murmured.

"You're joking, right?" he said, kissing me.

We smiled as we left the bathroom, going into the bedroom. I went over to the closet and entered it. It was a humongous walk in one and after about an hour last night that we took, everything was packed away where it belonged, meaning all my lovely clothing was in there. I took out a pair of _Guess_ jeans, a random pink tank top and a purple _Bench_ sweater. I went over to the dresser and took out a new bra and a pair of random pair of panties. Emmett came back in the closet, with his robe on and I kissed him quickly, leaving and drying myself off. I got into my new outfit and went back into the closet, only to see Emmett in a new pair of jeans. He was shirtless and looking for a shirt.

"I don't think you need a shirt," I told him, leaning against the doorframe.

He chuckled and shook his head at me, playfully.

I smiled and went downstairs. I opened the door to the pillowed room and entered, picking up all the shreds of clothing and putting everything back where it belonged. I threw the shredded clothing away and when a knock came upon the door Emmett and I entered the porch at the same time. He had a blue and green shirt on. We shared a sneaky smile and I opened the door, seeing Esme and Tanya there, Esme holding Emmalie and Tanya holding Noah. I smiled at the sight of my beautiful babies. They were only the size of 2 month olds and I was glad they hadn't changed too much. Physically at least. They probably had the strength and brain capacity of a five year old. They were full vampires, Carlisle had told us. Except, they will only grow to the age of maturity, which for Emmalie was 17 and Noah was 18.

"Mommy, daddy!" They exclaimed, extending their small arms toward us.

Tanya and Esme smiled as Esme handed Emmalie to me and Tanya handed Noah to Emmett. We took them carefully and moved aside so Esme and Tanya could enter. Both of our faces lit up when we took them, cradling them in our arms.

"Hello babies," I said softly, as Emmalie's small hand took my index finger.

"Aren't you both happy this morning," Emmett cooed at them.

They squealed out happily and Emmett and I couldn't help but smile widely. We all entered the living room and then Esme spoke.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." she said, smiling softly.

I shook my head. "Oh no, no, no." I assured her.

"That's good," Tanya said, grinning. "Esme and I said we'd bring them over so we could talk to you both and tell you the little surprise we arranged for you four." she said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "A surprise?" I asked.

Tanya nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. "Yep."

**--**

**Authors Note-**

**Well, This chapter has kind of a different approach. I hope you like it nonetheless. I wanted to give Rose and Emmett a little alone time, as when the kids get older, things are going to start to get interesting. Emmett and Rose are going to have their hands **_**full**_**. Just remember, when you review, I write faster! I'd really like your opinions on this chapter as well, as I think it's a little different then the others and I'd like to know what you all think. I was a little hesitant on posting this, I like it, but I'm not sure how you will all respond to it. I hope you like it !**

**Now, for shout outs to my lovely reviewers! Thank you so much guys! :**

**- ****911TurboWriter**

**-****roserose12345**

**-****vampire's kisses 4 me**

**-****MissMusicLover**

**-****Chappysadgirl **

**-****Wassidy**

**-****Esme ROX**

**-****You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**-****Meyer-Madness**

**-****banana544**

**-Music16**

**-edwardluver**

**-EdwardEmmettJasper**

**-shaunna100**

**Just remember -**

**Review ! (:**

**~ Dramatic Field. [ Becca ]**


	21. Surprises, Surprises

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Emmett's Point of view.**

I was curious now. A surprise? I loved surprises! I rocked Noah softly back and forth.

"Surprise?" he asked, his small face looked curious, just like mine I guessed.

Rose smiled and looked over at me.

"Em, he's just like you." she murmured softly.

I smiled. "She's just like you." I said, looking at the comparison between Emmalie and my beautiful wife.

They both had golden locks, well, Emmalie still had short, baby hair, but I knew when she got older, she would be making the boys fall at her feet with one glance. Just like her mother used to. They still would be if I wasn't to intimidating to them. At least, Bella thought I was intimidating, and I supposed that when it came to my protection and love for Rose, I was.

Rose smiled and looked down at Emmalie. I looked over at Esme and Tanya and they were grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what's our surprise?" I asked, curiously.

"You'll see," Tanya said softly. "You're not going anywhere in particular, but I want you to both go upstairs and put on some semi-formal clothes."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Semi-Formal?" I was never good with clothing talk.

"Rose will show you," Esme said, laughing softly.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Alright," she said, standing and putting Emmalie in the play pen in the middle of the living room.

I put Noah in there with her and we retreated upstairs, to the closet. We shut our door and Rose went to the closet, handing me a blue dress shirt. It had cuff's on the end, and it was pin striped. Blue and White. It had a collar that folded down on it and I grinned, taking my tee shirt off. Rose watched me closely as I changed. I rolled my eyes at my beautiful wife and she giggled. When I got my shirt on, she nodded in approval and I went over, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind as she got a pair of black jeans, that looked like dress pants. She picked out a pink, solid color tunic with four button decor bust line and front kangaroo pocket. Banded hemline and 3 quarter sleeves. She smiled up at me.

"I need to change," she said softly. "Let me go."

I chuckled and let her go as she asked. She quickly stripped down and changed and I smiled, wrapping her in my arms for a quick moment and kissing her before we descended downstairs once more. Esme and Tanya smiled as we entered.

"Don't you both look amazing?" Tanya said, grinning.

"Thanks, Tanya." Rose said softly.

I nodded. "Thanks." I smiled at the three ladies.

I looked over to the play pen and seen the Emmalie was in a white dress that came to her knees and it was a thick tank top strap. It was a small 'U' cut and had a little white band going across, below where her bust would be when she was older. She had a matching white hat with a small brim going all around it and above the band on the front of the dress was a small pink embellishment, that was also on the top of her hat. Noah was wearing a blue shirt like mine and a pair of black, loose pyjama bottoms. They were both adorable.

Rose seen them and she clasped a hand over her mouth when her jaw fell and she went over, kissing their foreheads.

"Awe, mommy and daddy's babies are adorable." she said softly.

They smiled and when back to playing.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked, going over and taking Rose in my arms as we sat down on the floor, by the play pen.

"A photo shoot." Esme said, happily.

"We've got a photographer coming in about and hour." Tanya said, smiling.

"The pillow room is where it's going to happen, as you can pose on the floor and it's safe for the children." Esme replied.

We both nodded and smiled. "That's amazing, mom, Tanya, I love the idea!" Rose said happily.

I nodded. "As do I."

Tanya and Esme smiled. "You two go upstairs and do whatever else you need to do, as Rose, your hair is still a tiny bit damp and we'll take care of the children."

We smiled and nodded. "Alright. Thank you so much." I said, smiling.

They nodded. "No problem."

We all went upstairs then, Esme and Tanya proceeding into the children's playroom with Emmalie and Noah. Rose and I entered our bedroom, shutting the door behind us as Rose went over to her vanity and started blow drying her hair. She was done soon and then straightened it so it was as straight as a board. She applied make up - in which she didn't need. And I went over when she finished, picking her up in my arms bridal styled. I went over to the bed, dropping her on it playfully and she was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Emmett!" She shrieked as I got on top of her, though, not putting any of my body weight on her.

I smirked as she grinned up at me, beaming. I kissed her passionately and she kissed back more then willingly. I smirked and pulled back. She pouted and pursed her lips as I chuckled and put my hands on her waist as I rolled over quickly, so we were both on our sides, facing each other. I started tickling her and she curled up, laughing.

"Em!" she said in between laughs.

My laughter was booming throughout the room as I stopped tickling her and she hit my arm playfully. I smirked as Rose put her lips to mine, urgently. I kissed her back happily as I smiled against her perfect, full, pink lips. I heard the door to our room open behind us, but I ignored it and Rose and I never detached our lips as they moved perfectly on one another's.

We stopped, pulling back when we heard Esme clearing her throat. We pulled away from each other in such a way that we weren't touching, but we were still on the bed.

"The photographer's here." she said softly, smiling warmly.

Rose looked embarrassed and laughed awkwardly, nodding. "Alright, mom."

I nodded as well. "We'll be down in a minute." I assured her as she nodded and exited the room.

I kissed Rose passionately, one last time before I got up, extending my hand to her. She took it and I helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist as we proceeded downstairs.

When we got downstairs, we seen the curtains still pulled back in the pillowed room and the pillows and blankets were arranged beautifully around the room. The photographer was busy taking pictures of Emmalie and Noah, who were placed in the middle of the room. Esme and Tanya had given them instructions not to talk I guessed.

"You must be the parents," the photographer said, turning to Rose and I.

I nodded. "Yep," I stated simply, smiling at the words. The parents.

"Well, are you ready?" The photographer asked, tweaking the camera. He seemed to be very professional.

Rose nodded. "Definitely,"

Tanya and Esme were just stood back watching and as he turned on the lights in the pillow room, the big chandelier gleamed. We went into the room and seen Emmalie and Noah's face light up. Neither of us could help but to keep the smile off of our faces and the photographer instructed Rose to take Emmalie up and cradle her in her arms and for me to do the same with Noah. A bright flash filled the room as we gazed down at our beautiful children with love and desire. The next shot had Emmalie and Noah by themselves, propped up by a mountain of pillows.

The shot after that had Rose and I wrapped up in each other, smiling at each other as we looked into each other's eyes. I didn't know how many pictures had been taken by the end, but about a hour later the photographer packed up everything and was gone, saying that the pictures should be ready within three days.

Esme and Tanya emerged from the front room them.

"Thank you so much," Rose and I said in unison, Emmalie in my arms, Noah in hers.

"You're welcome, kids." Esme said, smiling warmly.

"Our pleasure," Tanya said, grinning. "We should probably get going now though. Carlisle needs Esme to help him with some things in his office and I told Alice I'd help her drag Bella out shopping." She smirked and I cringed. I hated shopping.

"Have fun," I said sarcastically.

She laughed softly. "We will, actually."

"Well, we'll talk to you later." Rose said, blowing them an air kiss as she had the other arm supporting a sleeping Noah.

Carlisle said they would sleep for about the first year, until they were the size of eight year olds.

"We'll see you later. Remember, don't be strangers." Esme said, warmly.

I nodded. "We'll be over everyday," I promised.

She nodded and in a blink of an eye, they were gone. Rose and I walked upstairs, putting Emmalie in her room and Noah in his, kissing them and laying them in their cribs before we proceeded to our room, together.

"That was really sweet of them to do that," Rose said softly as she took my hand, kicking the door shut.

"It really was," I agreed as she pulled me over to the bed.

I smirked and she let my hand go, shutting the blinds as she came back over, attaching her lips to mind instantaneously. I happily kissed back, but broke it momentarily.

"Remember, Esme won't be happy if we break another house," I said, smirking.

She giggled and punched my arm playfully. "Don't worry. I think we have more control now then we did all those years ago."

I cocked an eye brow. "Really? Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh shut-up." she murmured against my lips.

I kissed her back for many moments and then broke it, taking her and putting her on the bed. I decided I wanted to talk to her about a few things I'd noticed. She looked at me, curiously.

"I think we should talk," I said softly.

"About?" she asked, cocking an eye brow.

"You."

"What about me?"

I chuckled. "I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it." I paused and took a deep, un-needed breath in. "Rose, you've really changed since the children were born."

"Is that good or bad?" she asked, a little scared.

"I loved you before, obviously. But now, you seem more… full of love. Full of life. You seem truly happy and you love just about everyone. Emmalie and Noah have really brought you to life." I smiled and took her face in my hands, brushing my lips to hers. "It's nice," I said, smiling.

She smiled warmly. "They have brought me to life. I feel whole. Finally completely happy. I don't feel like I'm lacking anything. I have an amazing, wonderful, sexy, caring, loving husband and two amazing, miracle children."

I knew Rose had a different perspective on this life then and I smiled, beaming into her eyes. Suddenly, we were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door, downstairs. Rose jumped a little and I chuckled.

"Let's get the door," I said as we got up, proceeded downstairs and I opened the door.

There was a man there and Rose's face went blank when she seen him.

**--**

**Authors Note;**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. I've been really busy the last little while with school, but it's died down a lot since Easter Break starts tomorrow. I'll be writing more frequently and as long as you guys review, I'll update even more frequently. More reviews = More chapters sooner. (:**

**Before I conclude, I wanted to give a special Shout-Out to Miss. AmandaCullen. When I was doing my shout outs last time I got really fooled up for one reason or another and I forgot to add her in. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope this special shout out makes up for it. Thanks for reading my story and I really hope you like this chapter. It's dedicated to you. (:**

**~ DramaticField ~**

**~~ Becca ~~**


	22. Xavier, Xavier King

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Rosalie****'****s Point of View.**

The man seemed sickly familiar. I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to place where I seen him before.

"Hello?" Emmett asked, an arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Hello," the man said back.

"Can we help you?" I asked, annoyed as I played with the stray string hanging down from my tank top.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me." The man said, clearly amused.

"Who are you?" I asked as Emmett shifted me behind him a little.

"Xavier," the whole world stood still. "Remember, Rose? Royce's older brother."

My body tensed. Royce's older brother was always showing him up, word around town said, so, so many years ago. His name was Xavier and he was just tickled pink about Royce and I getting engaged. He was always jealous of him having me.

"H-How?" I asked, Emmett's face, shocked.

"Well, when I found out Royce was dead," he mused. "I tried to kill myself." He snickered. "I was dying at the bottom of a cliff when a woman; later found out to be a nomadic vampire, bit me and turned me. She wanted me to spend the rest of eternity with her." he cackled. "I refused and moved here. When I did, I heard word of a Rosalie Hale." he cocked an eye brow. "I set out to find you."

"Go away," Emmett said sternly, pulling me more behind him as I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Make me," he challenged.

"What the hell do you want?" Emmett asked, his eyes filled with anger.

"Rosalie," he replied.

"What the-"

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I hear Miss. Rosalie Hale-" he left out the Cullen. "is pregnant." he turned to Emmett. "She was supposed to be Royce's, you know." he spat.

"Royce and I were _never _compatible." I defended. "He _raped _me."

"He loved you."

"Loved me? Loved me!? He didn't know what love was. He loved my body and money. That's it." I said frantically.

"You're wrong."

"And you're stupid. Do I look pregnant to you?" I asked, hoping he was too stupid to know I already had the babies.

"No, but apparently there's three of the little bastards."

"There's not and they are not bastard children. Emmett and I are married." I spat. He ignored it.

I didn't have to lie about this. There was only two. My thoughts quickly went to Ethan, my little boy that lost his chance to live because of the man; whose face was sketched still, perfectly into my mind; who tried to attack Alice, Esme and I.

"Don't lie to me, whore."

"Don't call her that," Emmett said, angrily as a strong rage built up in his chest.

"She _is _a whore." He said, glaring at Emmett.

"No, She's not." He said, letting a low growl rip through his throat.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, unneeded breath in. Emmett could be really frightning to some people. Still, Xavier didn't budge or winced or anything.

"You already had the babies." Xavier guessed.

We were both silent for a few moments and Emmett then stepped back.

"Go away." he said, slamming the ajar door in Xavier's face.

We locked the door, and I turned to Emmett, scared.

"What if he tries something with the children?" I asked.

"He won't," he replied, looking down at me as he tried to calm himself.

"How do you know?"

"Because, no one, I repeat, no one will try anything with you or the children with me here. Not over my dead body." I shivered at his words; the image. Even though he could never be killed, without being burnt, the figure of speech was too much. "Let's go get the children."

I nodded and we hastily ran up the stairs, going into Noah and Emmalie's room, taking them from their cribs and bringing them into our room, laying them into their play pin and covering them with a blanket, as they were still sound asleep. I sat on the bed, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt like I did after I was raped. Untouchable. Emmett came over, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be back in the blink of an eye," he promised. "I'm going downstairs to make sure the doors and windows are locked," I heard him mumble 'although, that's the least of his worries' under his breath.

He got up and proceeded out of the room. As promised, he was back instantaneously. He came over and sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap. I flashed back to that night, so many years ago. The men's faces so hungry for sex and so willing to do whatever they could to get it. I cringed away from Emmett.

"Rose, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." he said, reassuringly.

I, of course knew this. It was just so hard to be touched. It brought back memories now after their encounter with Xavier. Memories I thought were gone. Buried long ago. I took a few deep breaths in to try and steady my thoughts and calm me down. When it didn't work I frowned and the lump rose higher in my throat. I nodded then, after many long moments.

"I know," I said sheepishly.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." Love was a firm emotion in his soft, comforting voice.

I nodded, letting a dry sob escape my lips as I let Emmett take me into his arms. He rubbed my arms gently and I brought my lips to his, brushing them over his gently.

**Emmett's Point of View.**

I kept Rose locked tightly in my arms as I rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her as best I could. I kissed her back, our lips moving perfectly on one another's.

"We should call the others," I said, breaking the kiss.

Rose nodded and I picked up the phone, dialing the number over to the house. I explained to them what had happened and they all were over in the blink of an eye. Even Renesmee. I still had Rose cradled in my lap as they entered our bedroom.

"Oh my heavens," Esme cried. "I can't believe this."

"What if he tries something?" Rose asked, looking at us all.

"If he tries something - anything, we'll have to have him killed." Carlisle said, softly. "Only if he tries something though. I can not handle the thought of killing another creature when he didn't nescasarily do anything."

We nodded. "Carlisle, Jasper," I said softly. "Can I speak to you outside?" I asked.

They nodded and I brought my lips to Rose's momentarily, then got up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, sweetheart." I told her, detaching my fingers from hers.

She nodded softly. "Alright."

We left the room, but before we did, I wanted to explain to Edward why I didn't want to talk to him.

"I want you in here to make sure she feels protected." I explained. "I want her to know she's safe."

He nodded. "I understand, bro."

"Thank you," I said, dissapearing from the room.

Once we were outside, I spoke.

"What do I do?" I asked Carlisle. I needed Jazz there for moral support. Especially to keep me in the right mind if nescacary.

"What do you mean?"

"If that creep tries something... If he tries something with Rose, Emmalie or Noah," I grinded my teeth together at the thought. "What do I do?"

"Come get us and we'll take care of it. Just like we did with James for Edward and Bella." Jasper said and Carlisle nodded. "You and Rose and the children will go to Esme's Isle until we get what has to be done, done."

"How do I keep Rose stable? She's a wreck. I can't take it." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Just stay with her,"

"She didn't want me to touch her earlier." I said, sadly.

Carlisle frowned even more. "Em, she just needed time then. Just stay with her."

"I'm so thirsty, Carlisle." I told him, sighing. "I need to go hunting."

He thought for a moment. "Go now and we'll watch Rose." he said, clamping a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine, Em."

"I just worry about her," I said, not meeting either of their eyes. "She's everything I have."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand," he said softly. "We'll take shifts. Alice will look after her first when you're gone hunting, then I will, then Edward, then Esme." he assured me.

"Alright," I said softly.

We all proceeded back up towards the room and when we entered, the girls were all hugging Rose. She looked so beaten up.

"Rose, baby." As I said the words, Esme and Alice stopped hugging Rose and moved aside.

I went over to the bed and cradled her against my chest.

"Shhhh," I soothed her. "I'm here baby, I'm here."

"Em," she said brokenly.

I couldn't take hearing her so broken. It was killing me.

"Sweetheart, I need to go hunting." I whispered in her ear after many moments.

"I'll stay with her." Alice volunteered, sitting on the edge of our bed.

"Me too," Jasper said, laying a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alright," Rose replied sheepishly, looking up at me with loving eyes. "Just come home soon, okay?"

I nodded. "Of course I will." I said softly as I kissed her, brushing my lips lovingly to hers. "I'm going to bring you back some blood as well," I told her.

She nodded. "Okay."

I got up, kissing her golden locks as I glanced at Alice and Jasper. They gave me a reassuring glance as I left the house to go hunting, getting bottles from the fridge downstairs, first to fill them for Rose.

I heard Rose ask Edward and Bella to take the children, if they wouldn't mind and to let them play with Renesmee at their cottage, just in case. They gladly agreed and took them and their diaper bags, leaving with Emmalie, Noah and Renesmee after Renesmee went over and asked her auntie Rose what was wrong. It broke everyones heart and Rose just told her that she was a little upset, but she would be fine.

I felt the house then, bottles in hand and went running through the woods, catching an animals scent and running towards it, my animal instincts kicking in.

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

Alice was sat next to me on the bed, her hand on top of mine as Jasper looked out the window, hands in his pockets. It made me feel guilty for keeping them here. I would be fine. I was only concerned about the children, which were safe with Edward and Bella now. Something in me told my mind that Emmett had another reason for keeping them here. Peace of mind for him. That meant her wasn't too sure what Xavier could do. I wasn't either.

"Alice, Jazz, I'll be fine..." I said softly. "Really. I was only worried about the children."

"Rose, we're staying with you." I heard Jasper's voice beckon through the room.

"But I'll be fine. I just really want to take a long shower until Emmett comes back." I said softly.

Alice looked to Jasper, waiting for some sign of response. This was good, I was getting somewhere. I did want to get in the shower until Emmett got back and I didn't want them to feel obliged to staying here to 'baby-sit' me.

"Fine," he caved after a few minutes of silence. "But until Emmett comes, don't unlock the doors or anything."

"Jazz, you really think that's my top worry right now?" I asked, cocking an eye brow.

"Just don't, Rose." he said back.

"Fine, fine, fine."

Alice got up and hugged me tightly before going over and grabbing Jasper's hand, bringing him over to the door. I was surprised how fast they caved, but, nonetheless, I was glad.

"Be safe," Alice said softly. "and you know to call if you need anything."

I nodded to show her that I understood and they left the room, only mere seconds later, I heard the door shut and lock behind them. I pulled the curtains in the bedroom shut and entered the bathroom, which was attached to the bedroom.

I stepped in carefully, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind me. Emmett shouldn't be too long, so, when I heard him come home, I'd get out of the shower.

A few minutes after I had stepped into the bathroom, my clothes we're on the floor, the blinds shut as I stepped into the big shower, with a seat along the side. I sat on the seat, putting my hands on my knees as I flexed my arms. I sighed and let the scalding hot water pour over me. I lathered my hair in shampoo and my body in soap, wiping it off a few minutes later.

Then, I heard the door unlock and Emmett's voice boom through the house.

"Babe," he said, lovingly. "I'm home."

I smiled, shutting the shower off. In only seconds I heard the bedroom door open and I got out of the shower, putting my hair in a towel and getting dressed.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I wasn't expecting to see what I did.

**--**

**Authors note ;**

**Well, I know you all probably want to rip my head off right now and I apologize. *laughs.* However, without any plot twists, what's a story? **

**I will update quickly as I've already gotten about half of the next chapter written, however, I require at least 10 reviews to post it.**

**Once again, don't worry. Keep reading to see what happens! :)**

**Oh, and don't forget - Review !**

**~ Dramatic Field.**

**~ Becca.**


	23. Haunting Past

**7 minutes in heaven**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

I opened my mouth to say something - anything - but when I moved my mouth, the words came out mute. It was Xavier. _How?_ I wondered. I had just heard Emmett's voice... not his. Did he hurt Emmett? Do something to him?

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, my voice panic stricken.

"Oh Rose," Xavier's voice was just like Emmett's except, cold and lifeless. He cleared his throat. "I'm powerful." he said, his voice going right back to normal.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked again, hoping my voice sounded stronger then I thought it did. He better not of even looked at Emmett the wrong way or I would tear his head off right here, right now

"Rose, Rose, Rose." His voice had a hungry edge to it. And to my displease, not for blood.

"_Where _is he?" I demanded.

"Hunting," he said, smirking.

"Did you do anything to him?"

"Of course not, Rose." he said, rolling his eyes as his voice was aggravated.

I sighed in relief. "Xavier, what the _hell_ do you want?" I said, getting angry.

"Well, you, my dear. I want you." The last words were spaced out and I shivered at the fierceness of them.

"I'm not here to please you." I spat.

"Oh, yes my love, you are." I had to bit my lip to keep from saying anything about what he was addressing me as. I was no such thing to him. "Willing or not, I will be satisfied."

"Go _away,_" I growled.

Then, before I could blink, he was right in front of me, his big, dirty hand clamped over my wrist. I tried to manuver my wrist to get it out, but I was surprisingly unsuccessful.

"I have super, super strength." he murmured. "I also took your little _'families'_ powers for my own for now. They have no clue what's happening." he chuckled, delightedly. "Oh, and I can change my voice to match anyone else's."

I tried once again to take my wrist from his hand as he moved closer, putting our bodies together. He then moved his hand quickly so both of them were rested on my hips. I tried to stumbled backwards, but, once again, it was impossible. I was stuck there, his gross breath that smelled like clover cigarettes and alcohol blowing in my face as I looked up at him.

His dark black hair looked greasy, but his broad cheekbones made up for it as his red eyes gleamed. He was beautiful, just like every other vampire. At least, to the human eye. He looked like scum to me. Ugly, rotten scum. His pale skin contrasted his black hair and made it stand out.

I stopped breathing then as he pushed me to the bed, climbing ontop of me before I had a chance to get out of the way. Out of there, period. He moved his face so it was parrell to mine and I growled.

"Get off me." I stated fiercely, attempting even more to get him off. No matter how hard I tried, it didn't work. "I'm _married._"

"And?" he asked, smirking as he brought his lips down to my ear, whispering the word.

"Meaning, _get off me._"

"Well, I don't see him here now to help you, do you?" he asked, musing.

I frowned, knowing he was right. I kept trying to persuade him to leave me alone but it was getting me no where. It just made his angry.

His body was pressed tightly to mine, to my disgust and even though Emmett was more built, muscular and broad then Xavier was, Xavier was muscular and big as well. He moved his lips to the base of my neck.

"Come on, Rose. Please me." he moaned against my neck.

I scoffed. "No, get off of me." I repeated once again.

"Fine, if you won't do it willingly, I guess I'll just have to resort to my brothers previous ways."

I looked up at him, scared now. His eyes screamed hunger, for my body and for sensuality. Just like Royce's had, back in the 1900's. Flashbacks that I thought I had blocked from my mind were now piercing through my memory.

It was like I could feel Royce's hands once more on my body. Where Xavier's were placed now. The way Royce looked at me like I was a toy - a doll - made to please him made me scared and repulsed. At least he wasn't in the right mind when he did it. He was drunk. Xavier however, was perfectly sober. I wished our kind could get drunk, because I knew if we could, he would be intoxicated by now, laying in a ditch somewhere. Or easy to push around and get off of me. My strength was no match for his though and I knew Emmett could more then likely get him off of me. Burn him. But, Emmett was still hunting and I screamed out as Xavier brought his hands up, moving up my tank top before he ripped it off.

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed.

"Stop!" I yelled fighting against his hold on her to the best of my ability.

"Make me," he said in a smoky voice, moving his hands behind my to play with my bra straps.

I flashed back to when Royce did the same thing to me. Except his was worse. I screamed out so many times that I started to dry sob.

"Please, get off of me." I begged. "Please."

He shook his head. "No, Rose." he said, unhooking my bra as he took my hair out of the towel.

Then, I heard the door downstairs bang into the wall.

"Rose!" Emmett screamed.

Xavier then got up quickly, exiting through the nearest window. Emmett stormed into the room, then.

**Emmett's Point of View.**

I stormed into our bedroom, where I heard Rose screaming out from. When I got there, I seen Rose shirtless with her bra lying next to her. I knew Xavier did this. Alice and Jasper were supposed to stay with her, damn it. She had her arms around herself, sobbing immensely as she clawed at her own skin.

I went over and took her into my arms, wrapping a sheet around her. She dry sobbed violently and I rubbed her back, holding her close as she buried her face into my shoulder.

"Rose, angel, shhhh..." I tried soothing her. I knew it probably wouldn't work.

"Emmett," she said sheepishly.

"I'm here baby girl, I'm here."

"He tried to _rape _me." she said, and I cringed at the words as she sobbed more in my arms.

I took a deep breath in. "Rose, my love, I'm _so, so _sorry."

She didn't say anything and I rocked her back and forth in my arms, stroking her hair gently. I was glad she wasn't pushing me away. I knew she found comfort and love in my arms and I took advantage of it, pulling her as closely to me as I could.

An utter rage built up in my chest. How could someone try to so that to her? Why didn't Alice and Jasper stay? I pushed all these thoughts away for now and just held her closely; tightly.

I would never, ever leave. I would always be here to comfort her. I promised and I would hold to my promise. Not that it was hard to keep.

_'I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad_. _'Till death do us part.'_

**--**

**Authors note;**

**Well, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers once again. You guys have been awesome and I really hope that you all like this chapter. I asked for 10 reviews last time in order for an update and I got way more then I had asked for. Still, I'm going to ask for 15 this time before updating.**

**If you want to ask a question about me or the story ; [however I'm not giving too much away. ] do so in your review and I will post another chapter with all the answers when I get enough. **

**I've heard lots of interesting things in my reviews and I really hope that this chapter satisfies you all.**

**IMPORTANT;**

**I've gotten many reviews and I was just wondering, before I even **_**start **_**writing the next chapter, did anyone have any ideas in the direction it should go? I know what way I want it to go, however, I would like to hear from you guys !**

**Just remember - Review ! =]**

**~ DramaticField**

**~ Becca.**


	24. Little 'vacation'

7 minutes in heaven

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Bella's Point of View.**

As we all piled into the house only moments before; after Emmett gave us a distressing phone call. The whole family, except the children and Edward, who was looking after the children downstairs in the living room, entered Rose and Emmett's room. Emmett had explained to us quietly what had happened on the phone and we all rushed over. We were now in Rose and Emmett's room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I. Esme and Carlisle were filling Tanya in in the living room. Rose dry sobbing in Emmett's arms. She looked so small and fragile the way he was holding her; protectively.

"I can't believe you left her!" Emmett's voice boomed through the small room, anger and disapointment in his strong voice.

I had never seen Emmett like this before; so mad. Of course, when a guy at school looked at Rose the wrong way, he glared at him, his big build intimidating all the guys to put their heads down the next time Rose walked by, however, never with his family.

"I'm sorry," Alice said weakly, as she looked at Rose, not meeting Emmett's eyes.

Her voice was filled with sorrow and I was surprised to hear it sound that way. Especially when she was always so happy. It pained me a little to hear it.

I only now realized how protected Emmett was over Rose. He would give her the stars and moon if possible, _just like Edward would do for me_, I thought. However, the fury Emmett had in his voice - his eyes, - didn't sound or look like him at all. He was always so loving and foolish. These matters were totally serious though and I still found it hard to take Emmett in like this. It was the first time I had actually seen such devotion and love between the two. I knew they had it, but when I was around, they never showed it. Emmett just like teasing Edward and I.

Then, on the other hand, Rosalie was a wreck. She had changed so much. She was always... unhappy before. And even though she tried her best not to be, a little bitchy toward me. I understood though. I had put myself in her shoes when Edward was gone hunting one day. If I went through half the things she had, I'd be a bitch too. And quite possibly, un-accepting of another, human, family member.

She had changed though, when she found out she was pregnant. It was like everything she wanted magically materialized after almost a hundred years. She only had half of her happy ending, she had said when she told me her story. Emmett. She also said it was like a part of her was missing. A vital, crucial part. Children. She said she had gotten luckier then she deserved, being with Emmett, but she couldn't shake the awful, heart wrenching desire to have a child. A baby girl or boy.

If I had felt that way and then my brother fell in love with someone I couldn't trust and didn't want to try to trust, I wouldn't be too happy either. Especially if she had gotten a husband, immortality _and _a child and lived happily ever after; something I couldn't have if I was in her shoes. At least that's what I called it, _happily, ever after.'_ Edward wasn't so optimistic about our souls. I knew their souls lived on because a family like this; so loving, sweet and caring, had to have something behind their pretty faces. My motto - If you can love another being or person, your soul will never surrender. Edward didn't take to it as much.

I knew nobody but Emmett had _ever _seen her break down and I knew this was a big deal. If Rose got this upset over it, then it really had her freaked. It would of scared me to that point too. Emmett rubbed her back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear from what I could hear. Telling her he was here, we all were and that she'd be okay.

"Sorry? Sorry!?" Emmett scoffed when he heard Alice's words. "Alice, she was almost-" he choked on the next word and then dropped the sentence, leaving it at that. She would know what he meant, anyways.

"Emmett, I'm so so so so so sorry. I'll do anything to make up for it." Alice said gently. "_We'll _do anything to make it up to you." she said, taking Jasper's hand.

Emmett took a deep breath in and before he could say anything, Rose opened her eyes and looked up at Emmett. Her eyes were glistening black and when she spoke, terror and pain was clear in her voice. Pure, utter terror and heartbreak.

"I told them to," she said in no more then a whisper.

I seen Emmett close his eyes, taking another deep breath in to try and calm himself as he shook his head, more softly.

"Angel-" his words were soft and musical now as he spoke to her. He spoke to her like she was terribly fragile. Like a child.

"Em," she said softly. "stop yelling at them. It's not their fault." And it wasn't their fault in my opinion, either. It was the man who had done it; Xavier I reckoned his name was.

"She's right Emmett," Carlisle said, stepping into the room, Esme and Tanya behind him, frowning.

Tanya entered, her strawberry blond hair flowing behind her as a frown was firm on her beautiful features. It was still a little weird being around her, but, it's been getting easier. She was more of a kindred spirit now; less intimidating.

She strode past everyone and went over, sitting by Rose on the bed. I seen Rose flinch as the bed shifted and when Tanya put her hand on Rose's shoulder, she jumped, dry sobbing as she moved away hastily.

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

As Tanya touched my shoulder, I jerked away. It was like I could feel Xavier and Royce's hands on me all over again. I cried out softly and Emmett rocked me back and forth, tightening his already tight grip on me as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Tanya, don't." Carlisle said, softly.

"What's happening?" she asked, as I felt the bed shift and I knew she had gotten up.

I loved Tanya and hated hurting her, I knew doing what I did had hurt her, but I couldn't handle it. Emmett's touch was different somehow... I just couldn't put a finger on the differences.

"She can't be touched. She's reliving what happened in her human life." Carlisle explained.

"Emmett's touching her." Tanya pointed out.

"She's seeking comfort from him, somehow, she _wants _to be in his arms." Carlisle said softly.

I remembered not wanting to be touched - by anyone - just after the... incident. For a few months after I was changed, I couldn't be touched by anyone. I was a mess, but, kept it together around everyone else.

"Tanya... I'm sorry." I spoke softly.

"Don't be, sweetheart. It's not your fault." Tanya said, softly.

"Carlisle," Emmett said, his voice, hard. "What are we going to do about _him_?"

Carlisle sighed. "We will find him, and kill him."

"I want to do it." Emmett said, fury in his voice.

Carlisle shook his head. "You need to go away from here. Even if it's only for a couple days, until we get him. His powers are lethal. We don't want you to be put at risk."

Emmett growled. "Please, Carlisle, I want to assist in killing him after what he did to Rose."

"No, Emmett. You both need to take yourselves and the children away. He's after Rose, and will do anything to possess her."

Hearing the children's name made me frown. "Are they okay?" I asked, turning towards them.

"They are all fine. Edward's downstairs with them, now." Esme said, motherly.

"Good," I said, relieved.

"So, where are we going to go?" Emmett asked.

"With me," Tanya said, smiling. "You two and the children can come live with our family until they catch Xavier."

I smiled. "Thank you so much, Tanya."

"It's my _pleasure._" she said musically.

I was still shaken up from Xavier, but I was here with people who loved me now. My family. I felt safe and loved and although I was a little wearily of their touch, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Guys, can I be alone with Rose for a few moments?" Emmett's voice boomed through the room.

Everyone nodded as they left the room, going downstairs.

"Rose... baby... I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not being here... getting here sooner. I'm never going to leave you ever again."

"It's alright, Em." I replied softly.

"No, no it's not. It was stupid of me to leave you alon-"

I cut him off. "Stop. Stop beating yourself up. At least now we can take care of him."

"I want to rip that bastards head off." he said, his lips in a firm line.

Instead of replying, I kissed him. Our lips collided for a few moments, then he pulled back.

"Let's pack." he said softly, rubbing my shoulder gently as he went over to the closet and got one of his t-shirts, slipping it on over my head, over the tank top he'd put on me before the family came over.

"Alright, my love." I said sheepishly as he helped me up and I got the suitcase from under the bed.

**--**

**Authors Note;**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been crazy as we're nearing final exams and I've been trying to study and balance everything out. Like I say, it's better late then never, right? :)  
**

**If you want a chapter out soon, review and I'll speed up the writing process ! :)**

**Review !**

**Thank youuu !  
~ DramaticField**

**~ Becca!**


	25. Flying

7 Minutes in Heaven

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Authors Note ; Well, I wanted to skip some time. So, I hope you guys don't mind. It's in the same day as where I left off, just some minor details were skipped over. Example; Packing for the trip. I found it irrelevant and I thought the story needed to progress a little bit faster to where they leave. Still I hope you like it !**

**Rose's Point of View.**

My hand was locked in Emmett's as we said goodbye to the family. The children were in their stroller, both asleep for the time being. Emmett hugged everyone in the family, but still, my phobia of being touched continued. It was hard to believe that Xavier tried to do what he did, only mere hours ago. I had a firm grip on Emmett's hand as I squeezed it a little. I was never too fond of planes. They always for one reason or another, got me nervous. I sighed and smiled warmly at everyone, telling them goodbye.

"We're going to miss you guys." Esme said motherly as Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist. "I wish I could go with you."

"I do too, mom." I breathed softly.

"We need everyone here that we can get, though. Killing this monster might not be tough." Carlisle said softly.

I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for getting you all into this..." I said, looking down.

"Don't get on with that nonsense." I heard Bella pipe up. "You helped me with everything before I was changed." Only our family could hear her. She was talking low and fast. "We're more then happy to do this."

I looked up, seeing the whole family nod. "Thank you guys, I love you so much." I told them softly.

"You're welcome, Rose." Jazz said softly.

Then, we heard an announcement come over the speakers. "Would everyone on the flight 129 to Alaska, please board now, I repeat, would everyone on the flight 129 to Alaska, please board now. Thank you."

Emmett and I sighed as Tanya gave everyone one last hug. "We'll see you soon." Tanya said softly as we all said goodbye once more. The rest of her coven had gone, besides her new mate, Justin. He was next to her, his hand locked in hers. I smiled Tanya finally got what she deserved for so long.

Emmett, Tanya, Justin and I proceeded towards the terminal. Emmett and I smiled lovingly at each other as I pushed the stroller. We came to security and walked through it.

To my surprise, when I walked through security, the buzzer sounded. My brow furrowed and I sighed as they ran the wand down me. They weren't touching me, but I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Miss, can you empty your pockets, please?" They asked as Emmett took the children through security, no problem. Tanya and Justin also went through flawlessly.

"Sure..." I said uncertainly as I emptied my pockets, finding old coins dated back to when I was a human. I usually kept them with me, but I forgot that since they weren't newer American currency, they had different metals, therefore, setting the detector off.

"Put that in here and walk through again." he told me, holding a little basket out to me.

I put the change in it and walked through again, this time, the buzzer didn't sound and I let out a relieved breath. He gave me the coins back again and we took our luggage when it came out of the x-ray machine.

Emmett chuckled when I took his hand again and we walked out into the waiting rooms to board the planes.

"Oh be quiet." I teased.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist as we went to the flight number 129 terminal to wait to board.

There was a line of four seats together and Emmett sat on the end as did Justin so Tanya and I could be by our mates, but be by each other to. Emmett draped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his muscular build. He rubbed my shoulder softly and I smiled up at him lovingly. We had 1 carry-on and a diaper bag between Emmett and I and we had 4 suitcases, one for the children. We packed for two weeks since we didn't know how long we would be gone for.

"Thanks again, Tanya." I said, smiling over at Tanya.

"It's no problem, sweets." she said smiling motherly at me.

"So," Emmett said, smirking. "How did you two meet?" he asked, gesturing toward Justin and Tanya.

Tanya and Justin shared a quick, lovingly smile and then Tanya sighed happily, turning to us. "Well, you know how Jasper escaped from Maria and her army?" As Tanya said this, Justin flinched.

We both nodded. "Yes."

"Justin was also a part of her army." she said softly. "He escaped just shortly after Jasper, Peter and Charlotte did. He tried to change his eating habits, but, as normal, it was extremely hard. He has been wandering around, moving place to place ever since he escaped. After many, many years, he got control over his bloodlust and started hunting animals like us." Tanya's voice was obviously only loud enough for us to hear, although, we were the only people around for now. "About a month back, I found him in the woods. He was hunting a deer. I stood back and watched and when he was done, honestly, I think I startled him a little. However, there was something about him that I had never felt toward anyone else before. It was just a feeling in my whole body."

I nodded and smiled, understandingly. "I know what you mean," I murmured quietly, taking Emmett's other, free hand in mine. He smiled down at me, love firm in his perfectly golden eyes.

Tanya smiled and nodded, continuing. "And well, yeah. The rest is history." she concluded as her and Justin shared a small private moment.

I turned away to give them some privacy and smiled up at Emmett, lovingly. He smiled back an on and instant, his lips crashed into mine, suffocating me with long, tender, passionate kisses.

I was the one to pull away when we heard an announcement come over the loud speakers.

"It's now time to start boarding the first class flight number 129. I repeat, it is now time to start boarding the first class flight number 129. Anyone with small children, who is elderly or have special needs, please board first. "

I smirked and Emmett got up, extending his arm to me in a gentle men fashion as I took it. He kissed my hand and I giggled, pushing the stroller that was right in front of us, the babies, facing us. They were slowly awaking and I smiled at them, Emmett and I kissing their foreheads as we showed our passes and went into the little boarding tunnel.

Tanya and Justin were behind us, silently walking as were we. The stroller made little noises when it went over the little bumps, but I made sure that they didn't affect Emmalie or Noah. We got to the entrance of the plane and stepped in, the flight attendant telling us that we could sit wherever we wanted because it wasn't a full flight.

I was still amazed as I looked inside. There was two big, comfy, leather seats, going down both sides of the plane, with about a meter of space in between the rows. I smiled and Tanya and Justin took a seat in the eighth row back, while Emmett and I sat behind them, putting the children's stroller in front of us. There was even a little curtain you could pull around for privacy, which, we did. We didn't want the children being bothered and we didn't really want to be bothered either.

About a half an hour after we boarded, the flight attendant came on, doing all of the emergency precedures in French and English and then she sat back down, telling us that the plane will start take off, now.

I bit my lip. This was the part I didn't like. The taking off and landing. It just freaked me out. Emmett sensed my discomfort, as he did everytime and put the arm rest between the two seats, up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

As the plane neared the runway, I bit my lip and then sat up. I wanted to make sure the pressure change was okay for the children and Emmett understood, taking Noah up as I took Emmalie up. When the plane started going really fast, I covered her ears, but when the plane went on an angle, reaching into the sky, Emmalie started crying.

**--**

**A/N;**

**I hope you like this chapter. Honestly, I woke up this morning in such a creative and inspirational mood and I just had to write. I had some of this done last night and I finished it this morning. I'm happy how it turned out, but, I want your feedback. 15 reviews until I update !**

**Review!**

**Oh, and have a great mothers day, everyone ! =]**

**:)  
~DramaticField**

**~Becca !**


	26. The Denali Coven

7 minutes in heaven

Chapter Twenty-Five

**Emmett's Point of View.**

I frowned when the plane start ascending up. I knew Rose didn't like this part, apparently, the children didn't either. I held Noah to my chest gently and had a blanket in between our bodies. I bounced him up and down and he squealed out in joy. I smirked softly and then when I heard Emmalie crying, I put Noah back down in his part of the stroller.

"Pass her to me," I said, holding my arms out toward Rose.

She nodded and gently passed her to me, a frown planted on her beautiful face. Emmalie's face pained me. It seemed as though she was in pain and I bit my lip.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said, as the plane went in what felt like a 90 degree angel in the sky. Rose cringed to my side and placed her foot by the stroller so it wouldn't move.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded, "Yeah, fine."

I didn't believe her, but kept rocking Emmalie, trying to get her to stop crying and not willing to push it. Baby ear infections on a plane were common and I took out her bottle and gave it to her. I knew Rose would rather breastfeed her, but neither of us, even with the privacy, found it appropriate on a plane. Although, we had done worse on one. I smirked back to the memory of the stewardests face about a year ago and then cradled Emmalie in my arms, putting her bottle in between her small lips. She stopped crying, sucking on the bottle, but I knew she had to be in discomfort.

"Can I feed her?" Rose asked.

I nodded.

I passed Emmalie to her carefully, with her bottle. I knew it would calm Rose's nerves to think of something besides the plane and I was grateful that she was trying to do something productive to keep her mind off of it. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as she fed Emmalie with her bottle.

Noah's eyes wandered and his little hands touched everything they could that was in his reach. He giggled babyily and started to play with the little stuff figures on the top of the stroller. I bent down, getting the diaper bag and got out a set of teething rings. I handed them to him and he smiled, taking them with little to no effort. He put them in his mouth, playing with the ones dangling from the chain. I smirked softly and then looked to my two special girls.

Emmalie looked close to sleep and Rose smiled softly. I smiled softly and kissed Rose's hair. Emmalie fell asleep shortly after that and Rose put the bottle in the little holder on the next seat.

I pulled her close, wrapped both of my arms around her as she sighed contently. The plane was now in the sky, perfectly straight and Rose was just fine. I hated to see her scared, upset or anything I couldn't help her overcome. I massaged her shoulder's gently and she smiled, turning her back to me so I could do it better.

I let my fingers linger on her skin, rubbing the parts with tension and loosening them up. I smirked and kissed the back of her neck, trailing my fingers down her back. Noah was drifting in and out of sleep and he had put the teething rings on the seat by his little body. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around Rose's waist from the back. I pulled her close, but a safe close in case the stewardess came to ask them if they wanted anything.

"I love you, Em." She murmured.

"I love you too, Rosie." I said, smiling lovingly down at my beautiful wife.

Then, the curtain was pulled back slowly and Rose and I looked up to a male flight attendant. He looked at Rose like she was a procession he wanted and Rose looked away, to me.

"Hello, ma'am," he paused. "Sir. Would I be able to get anything for you?" he asked, mostly talking to Rose I seen, even though, she wasn't even looking at him.

"No, we're good, thanks." I said, a little annoyance in my voice as he nodded and pushed the curtain closed once more.

I rolled my eyes. "People have some nerve." I scoffed.

Rose smiled softly. "Oh babe, you scared that he's going to take me away from you?" she teased.

I raised an eye brow. "Never," I said, leaning down at pressing my lips to hers, gently. "You're mine. For eternity. Whether you like it or not." I murmured against her lips.

She smiled, "Oh, I like it." she teased, brushing her lips to mine as I cupped her face in my hands gently, colliding our lips together in a trail of long, tender kisses.

She was the one that pulled back. Her eyes met mine and stayed there for what seemed like forever. Before we knew it, the stewardess came on, announcing our arrival.

I hoped the kids would be okay as I kept my arms locked around Rose, tightly, wanting to give her some form of comfort and safety. She laid her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her arm reassuringly as we felt the plane go in circles around the place below us. Alaska.

I turned my head slightly, looking out the window as I seen the foggy weather. Of course, it wasn't a sunny place, however, the sun was visible more here then Forks. It was cloudy and foggy today though, thankfully. I put the little window shutter down and turned my head back to Rose.

I felt the plane start to ascend and I rubbed Rose's arm once again, reassuringly.

After many, many long moments, I felt the plane hit the ground. The children slept through it all and I kissed Rose's hair.

"That's my brave girl," I murmured in her ear.

She smiled, "I love you, Em."

"I love you, too, angel." I said softly, as she kissed my jaw.

We waited until most of the plane was empty, then came out from behind the curtain with the children, pushing the stroller. Tanya and Justin were waiting for us and we joined them, happily as we walked through the tunnel to the airport that looked identical to the last one we were in. When we got in the airport and went down the elevator, we seen Carmen waiting for us.

She smiled warmly and came over, giving her sister a big hug, us following.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she said, softly to Tanya and Justin. She then turned to us. "And we're more then happy to have you four stay with us!"

I smiled, "Thanks, Carmen."

"No problem, sweets, you're like family." She chuckled. "You _are _family."

Rose smiled as I intertwined our fingers. "Oh Carmen," she breathed. "Your as beautiful as ever!" Rose hadn't seen much of anyone but Tanya from the coven in a long time. I hadn't either.

Carmen grinned. "And Rose dear, you're still as breath taking as always!"

Rose smirked. "Thank you, Car." Rose had nicknames for almost everyone.

"You're welcome, sweets. Now, let's get the luggage and get out of here and go home." she said kind heartedly.

Tanya smiled and nodded, "Lets."

It didn't take us long to get the luggage and we proceeded to the front doors of the airport.

We left the air port, which was bigger then the Forks one and followed Carmen, Tanya and Justin into the parking lot, through rows and rows of vehicles. There was a Jeep Wrangler in the parking lot that we passed and I sighed softly. I loved and missed my jeep.

Rose squeezed my hand a little as we came to a stop in front of two nice looking cars. Eleazar was waiting in one and Kate was in the ot

her. Tanya and Justin proceeded with Carmen to the doors of the car Eleazar was in.

"Rose, Em, you guys ride with Kate so you'll have enough room, okay?" Carmen said softly.

I nodded, "Okay." I said, giving them a smile before we turned to the car Kate was in.

It was a Bugatti Veyron and I gaped for a moment at it. It was coal black and you could just see your reflection in it, it was that shiny. It was the most expensive car in the world and the speed was mind blowing. It was small and sleek, but the inside I was sure would be extravagant.

I smirked as Rose smiled at Kate. Kate smiled back and we loaded our luggage into the trunk, putting the babies in their car seats and Rose got in the front with Kate. I got in the back with the children and Kate smiled.

"Well, hello strangers." she said, smirking. "How's everything been?" She adjusted her rear-view mirror. "Well, I'll be darned. They're adorable." she said, smiling at the sleeping babies. "They are definitely both of your children." she said musically.

Rose smiled brilliantly, as did I.

"They're miracles, that's for sure." Rose breathed.

I nodded, "Oh yes, and they're so, so beautiful. Just like their mother."

Rose smiled softly, "Noah is definitely going to be like his father." she murmured. "Handsome and strong and amazing. He's going to make some girl so happy some day."

I smirked and Kate spoke, sighing contently. "You're both so in love. It's so cute." she almost squealed as she started the car.

I smiled, "So, Kate, what's new with you?"

"Well, Garrett and I have been seeing each other." she said happily.

Rose smiled brightly. "Awe, I'm so happy for you both." she squealed, softly, so she wouldn't wake the kids.

Kate smiled, "Thanks sweets."

Kate had been one of the three founding members of the Denali clan. She was always willing to help our family out and sometimes I thought Rose was closer with the Denali's then anyone else. Well, besides me. I smiled softly, nodding agreeably at Rose's previous words.

The ride back to their house was fairly silent. It was a comfortable silence though. It was never awkward with any of the Denali coven. I smiled when we pulled into their long driveway, surrounded by trees. When we got out, I would call the family.

Rose smiled and got out, as did Kate and I. I kissed Rose's cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute, sweetheart." I told her. "I'm going to go call the house and tell them were here. See if they found him yet." I said the last words through my teeth and she nodded.

I walked for a few minutes and then got into the woods. I opened my cell phone, dialling the number for the house. It was four, long rings before I heard Carlisle answer.

"Hello?" his voice sounded panicked, which Carlisle's never did.

"Hey dad, bad time?" I asked.

"Oh, no, son." he said, his voice sounding more put together.

"We're here now." I briefed him.

"That's great. I've been wanting to talk to you, son. It seems... we have a problem."

**--**

**Author's Note;**

**-Smirks.- You know I love you all ! That's why I had to end with a cliffy ! :] I'm pleased with the way this turned out. All in all, it's a fairly lengthy chapter.**

**I am going to do shout-outs in the next chapter, so, whoever reviews this one will get a shout-out in the next chapter ! Chapter Twenty-Six.**

**Can you believe it?**

**Twenty-Six chapters ! Woo !  
I can hardly believe it ! :]**

**Andddd, it's all thanks to you guys ! **

**I hope you liked this chapter and a new one will be out as soon as possible ! Like I said, exams are soon and as everyone knows, they pile the tests on before exams. =\ **

**  
Soooo, **

**Review ! :)**

**~ DramaticField**

**~Becca !**


	27. I love you

7 minutes in heaven

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Emmett's point of view.**

"A problem?" I asked as my brow furrowed.

"Yes," he stated simply.

"What happened?"

"Xavier has stripped Alice and Edward of their powers. At first, we just thought he involved a werewolf in his plan somehow, because Alice's visions were messed up. Then, when we called on the werewolves, they swore not to be involved with anything. We didn't fully believe them until Edward's power started to falter. His mind reading ability just slowly left, then was fully gone in the blink of an eye. He's taken two of our advantages, now. Alice has been going crazy, wracking her mind to try and figure it out and see something... anything. And, Edward has been trying to get his ability back, but, if Xavier has them, the only way we'll get them back is to kill him. There's no other possible scenario either." He explained.

I frowned. "Shit," I muttered.

I heard some noise in the background and a crashing sound.

"I've got to go, son." I heard Carlisle say. "I'll be in touch."

I sighed and nodded, "Okay. Bye dad."

"Bye, son."

With that, the line went dead and I closed my phone, shoving it into my pocket. Before I had a chance to get back my composure, I heard a voice behind me.

"Em?" It was Rose. I turned to see her standing there as she approached me carefully. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." I said, putting on a smile. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yep. Where are the kids?"

She smiled, "Tanya, Carmen and Kate took them out to the park and to go shopping for a bit. Garrett helped me bring the bags up to the guest room. They wanted to give us a little time alone. Everyone else are gone out, hunting for the rest of the day."

I smirked and nodded, going over and wrapping my arms around her. "Well, let's take advantage of the alone time." I said, winking as I brushed my lips to hers, lovingly.

She smiled against my lips and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I picked her up in my arms, bridal styled and brought her back to the driveway and we entered the house. She smiled and I brought her upstairs in my arms to the spare bedroom. I shut the bedroom door behind us; locking it.

The only thing I noticed was the big, oak bed in the middle of the room. It was king sized and I smirked as I lowered Rose on it, climbing on top of her carefully as I pressed our bodies together, hovering over her. She giggled softly.

"I love you, Em." she murmured.

"I love you too, Rosie." I knew she wasn't to fond of that nickname, but I loved it for her.

Her lips then crashed into mine and I kissed her back with no hesitation. I tangled my fingers in her beautifully golden hair and she laid her hands on my chest, softly caressing it with her thumbs.

I deepened the kiss as I thrusted my tongue into her mouth and she was more then willing to let me. I moved my hands from her hair down to her jeans waist band.

"Tell me what you want, my love." I teased her.

She groaned. "Emmie bear. Stop."

"Stop? Oh, okay." I said rolling off of her.

"Em!" she whined. "I meant stop teasing me." her beautiful face went into a pouting expression.

I chuckled, "I know, Rose. I know. I like teasing you, though."

"I've noticed." she grumbled.

I smirked and climbed back on top of her.

"Nope," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders as she flipped us over. "Now, I'm on top."

I grinned. I loved it when Rose took control. "Oh, really now? Well I guess I'll have to live with that." I said, winking at her.

She giggled and slid her hands up my shirt, kissing a long trail up toward my neck. "Rose..." I moaned out.

"Yes Emmett?"

"I want you. I want you, now." I told her, laying my hands on her hips.

"My _pleasure_." She said as our lips collided.

**

**Rose's Point of View.**

I laid my head on Emmett's chest and his big, strong arms cradled me against him as they blankets were draped across us.

"I love you," I murmured, tenderly.

"I love you too." I heard Emmett's deep, velvety voice murmur back.

And we lid there, wrapped up in each other in pure bliss for the longest time.

"We should get up, angel." Emmett said after the longest time. "Everyone should be home soon."

I nodded, "Alright." I said as I sat up, stretching and wrapped a blanket around me as I went over to the suitcase.

I threw a robe to Emmett and I put one on too as I searched for some pyjama's; something comfortable. I felt Emmett come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"You're amazing, you know that." he breathed in my ear as it sent shock waves right through me.

"You are," I countered.

He smirked, "Not as amazing as you."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Mhmmmm,"

"I was thinking."

"That can't be good." I joked.

He raised an eye brow. "Fine, if you don't want to hear it...."

"No, I do, I do. I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Well, I wanted to ask you something."

My brow furrowed. "Yes?"

Then, he got down on one knee, taking my left hand in his, a small box in his other hand that he pulled out from his robe. My jaw dropped and I put my free hand over my mouth.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen," he said, his voice like magic. "I don't know what I would do without you. You truly are my angel and now, I'm so happy that I was able to give you what you wanted most; a family. I love you and I will always love you and look out for you. Will you do me the honour in becoming my wife," he paused. "Again?"

I sobbed, happily and nodded. "Of course!" I exclaimed as he opened the box, showing a beautiful heart-shaped diamond ring. It was white gold and had little tiny round diamonds everywhere around it.

He slid it onto my finger, smiling happily as he put the box it was in on the bed and got up, wrapping me into his arms. I jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Oh Emmett," I breathed.

"I thought we should marry in front of our children." he said, smiling lovingly as he beamed into my eyes and I jumped down, my arms still firmly locked around his neck. "Oh, and Tanya, Carmen and Kate taking the kids shopping while the others went hunting. Consider it my doing." he said, smirking.

I shook my head in disbelief. "So, we're _really _doing this again?" I asked.

"You said yes, didn't you?" he said, smirking.

I nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way." he breathed as our lips made contact once more.

--

Authors note;

I hope you guys like this chapter! I wanted to make it a little more upbeat but had no clue on how until earlier today. I finally got it written and I'm pleased with it. But, you're the ones I have to please as well. Did you like it? :]

Shout-outs to my lovely reviewers who are so, so, so dear to me; [If I forgot someone, I'm extremely sorry. Just message me and I'll dedicate a chapter to you. :)]

**esmerelda kaulitz cullen**

**Happy girl101**

**PrueCharmedForever**

**roserose12345**

**Kelli Livston**

**christine**

**NKfann13**

**shaunna100**

**bee**

**juliangelus**

**Emmettsgirl4evr**

**Meyer-Madness**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**Kenzi Cullen**

**vampire's kisses 4 me**

**Official Mrs. Whitlock**

**Crivania**

**edwardluver101**

**emroseliz**

**mooch11**

**tink3rb3llar3b31**

**nolechic512**

Oh, and don't forget, guys, review ! :] Love you all !

~ DramaticField.

~Becca !


	28. Wedding planning

7 Minutes in Heaven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

"So, where are you getting your dress?" Carmen asked excitedly.

All us girls were gathered in the living room, the kids upstairs with Garrett and Eleazar. Emmett was gone for a quick hunt with Justin, after our little alone time and I had already told the girls about the wedding. Although, Emmett had probably told them beforehand.

I shrugged, "I haven't really thought about that stuff yet. I want to wait for the wedding until a month or so, so Emmalie can be the flower girl with Renesmee and Noah can be the ring barer.

Kate smiled. "Awe! That's so cute!"

I smiled. "I want to incorporate them in this wedding. I want them to know that their parents love each other dearly and they are here because of it."

Tanya smiled. "That's really sweet." she said, shifting in her seat so her legs were under her.

Kate nodded, "It is." she said in unison with Carmen.

Both girls laughed when they said it at the same time and I rolled my eyes jokingly. They were so much like sisters.

"So where are you going to have your honeymoon?" Kate asked, teasingly as she smirked.

I rolled my eyes again and then shrugged. "No clue..." I answered truthfully. "Mount Waialeale seems pretty cool. It's the most rainiest place on earth and we haven't been there before. Although, it's supposed to be beautiful." I answered happily.

Tanya smiled. "I've been there." she murmured. "It _is _beautiful. I went on a vacation there alone sometime last year. The trees are perfectly green and the wind is very minimal although it rains almost twenty-four-seven. Sometimes it rains, but the sun is out, so you'll need a nice isolated place to stay while you're there, however, it doesn't happen often. There's bright green grass everywhere and it has a few mountains to go hunting on. It's absolutely breath-taking."

I smiled. "It sounds amazing..." I breathed.

Tanya nodded. "It is."

I sighed contently. "So," Carmen said. "What about the ceremony?"

I laughed at the girls enthusiasm. "Oh my," I breathed. "I'm thinking of having it in Forks. That's where the kids will spend probably a year of their life and that's where they were conceived so."

Kate nodded happily. "Sounds good!"

"Who's going to be the maid of honour?" Carmen asked.

I had a different maid of honour for every wedding. First, it was Esme, then it was Alice then it was Tanya, then it was Kate and then it was Carmen. Now, I was going to chose the next new member of the family.

"Bella." I breathed.

Tanya looked a little shocked. "Really?"

I nodded. "We've been getting along fairly well and she's the only one that hasn't been one yet."

The girls nodded. "Bridesmaids?" Kate asked.

I smirked. "You three and Alice." Esme was standing in as her mother as usual and Carlisle was handing her off to Emmett, like usual.

They nodded excitedly. "We should go shopping!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I really want to wait to hear from the family first, though." I said honestly.

They all nodded and Tanya spoke. "We understand, we can go shopping afterward." she said happily.

I nodded, "Thanks," I breathed as I heard Emmalie crying from upstairs.

My brow furrowed and only seconds later, Garrett brought her down. She was tossing and turning in his arms, her small arms and legs going in every direction.

"I think she just wants her mom." he said, smiling softly as he came over and passed her to me. As soon as I took her, she stopped crying.

I smiled and nodded, taking her in my arms, cradling her against my chest. The little bit of blond hair she had was curly and her bright golden eyes were beaming up at me. "Thanks," I said, looking up at Garrett.

He nodded, "No Problem. Noah's playing with the teething rings with Eleazar."

I smiled. "Sounds like him alright." I said happily.

He chuckled. "Emmalie was playing with her rattle but started to cry."

I nodded. "She's definitely a mommy's girl." I said, tapping her nose gently with my index finger as she giggled childishly.

He smiled. "She is." he agreed.

All the girls looked to Emmalie as Garrett went back upstairs with Noah and Eleazar. I felt that they were safe with them, that they would take amazing care of the children.

"She's such a little doll." Kate commented, smiling.

I nodded, "My little doll." I said, rocking her as she smiled softly.

Tanya smiled too. "It's so nice to see that you've got what you've wanted for so long. A very scarce amount of vampires can have children while their a vampire. You and one other vampire lady are the only ones who had children, Carlisle was saying."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, but one other lady lost her baby."

Carmen frowned. "That's a sin."

Kate nodded. "Getting something so extraordinary taken away from you just when you got the change to have it."

I nodded, "Something like what happened to Esme..."

We all frowned. "The poor dear..." Tanya breathed. "She was a wreck about it, even when she was turned. Carlisle consoled her a lot about the subject. Then, he found Edward and she was a lot more stable."

I nodded. "Sometimes I think she likes Edward the best." I said softly.

Kate shook her head. "I understand why you feel that way, but, trust me, she loves you all the same."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes to realize. I mean, Edward was the first. He sort of took all her pain and longing for a son away after her son died."

"I understand," Carmen breathed. "I hadn't seen Esme necessarily happen until Edward, but, when Carlisle found you, she was ecstatic as well, dear."

"A son and daughter." Kate mused. "She loved it."

I smiled. "Esme is like my mother in some ways." I said, "She always wants the best for her children and she loves them dearly. I was the favourite child among my brothers in my human family. They wanted me to go out with all of the rich, handsome men and one day marry and give them grandchildren. Although they wanted the same for my brothers, they loved to bring me shopping and do everything they could to make me happy. Looking back, my brothers were a lot less demanding and childish, but I was content although my shallow way of life was terrible."

"I remember when you told us your story." Kate remarked. "I can't believe how horrid your human life was."

I shrugged. "If I had my time back, I wouldn't change a thing." I commented. "It led me to Emmett... a family." I murmured, glancing down at Emmalie, smiling motherly. "A beautiful daughter and son."

Carmen smiled. "I know what you mean. Well, the not wanting to go and do it all over again part. My human life sucked and even though I got everything I wanted from my boyfriend in my human life, it could never take away the pain that my parents inflicted on me. Mentally and Physically."

Carmen's story was even worse then mine, I found. She had been beaten by her parents and raped by her dad when he would come home, drunk. It took her three years when she was turned by Tanya to get her back to a normal state. Tanya found her in an alley way, drunk, beaten, dying and naked. One night, her parents came home in the early morning hours, drunk. Her dad entered her room to do something that she knew oh so well when she finally got enough courage to put her foot down. Her dad climbed onto her big, double bed and started to murmur unintelligent, slurred words as Carmen tried not to let him touch her. He finally grabbed her wrist and pulled her so hard that she lurched forward, landing in his lap. "Please me," he had stated clearly. She flatly refused and when her had hit her in the nose, it started to bleed terribly. She was sure it was broke, but back then the doctors were scarce and only treated seriously ill rich people. Their family was well off, yes, though, not exactly rich. He started to hit her in the arms and legs and Carmen finally got away. She went to her boyfriends house and he had been drinking when she got there. She took a drink when he asked her if she wanted one and she couldn't remember how she ended up in the alley way naked but we all had a good guess. Tanya found her in the alley. She had smelled human blood. By then, it was her, Kate and Irina; the original three. Tanya sensed something about this girl. She said she felt a sisterly bond and that's what gave her the will to change her.

I sighed, "I wish I could go back in time and kill them for what they did to you."

"Me too, although, it led me to Eleazar." she said, smiling.

I nodded, "It seems all of us found a way to deal with the current situation we were put in."

They all nodded and I sighed contently.

Then, before anyone could say another word, my cell phone rang. I held onto Emmalie with one arm and manoeuvred to get my cell phone out of my pocket, answering it.

"Hello?" I asked, repositioning Emmalie in my arms.

"Rose?" It was Edward's voice.

"Yes?"

"We need Emmett to come home."

--

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sooo sorry that it took so long, but I wasn't inspired. I tried to write the chapter a few times, but I hated it and deleted it. I finally had a thought about what could happen in this chapter today so I wrote it before my inspiration could falter. I hope you liked it and I'm not updating until I get 10-15 reviews! 

  
So, take a couple seconds out of your day and review! :)

~ DramaticField

~Becca! :]


	29. Departure

7 Minutes in Heaven

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

"Come home....?" I asked. "Why?"

The girls all exchanged confused glances.

Edward sighed. "I'd rather not speak about it with you."

My brow furrowed. "Edward, tell me."

"Don't get worked up?"

"I make no promises. Now, spill."

There was a brief pause. "Xavier has taken Alice." he said painfully. "We need Emmett's strength back here asap."

I swallowed, hard. "No... not Alice."

"Rose, please, just let me talk to Emmett."

"He's out hunting." I said softly. "I'll call his cell and he'll be on his way home in no time."

"Alright. Rest assured, everything will be fine. We're doing everything we can to get Alice back and kill this monster."

I nodded, "Okay." I breathed. "I'm sorry for making you all go through this..."

"It's fine, Rosalie. Trust me, we know you'd do the same for us. You _have _done the same for Bella. I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Then, the line went dead and I sighed, dialing Emmett's number. I was worried about Alice. So, so worried. Just thinking about what the creep could do to her sent chills down my spine. I bounced Emmalie a little more. The kids looked to be the size of three month olds now. They were growing too fast.

"Hello?" she heard Emmett's smooth voice answer.

"You need to go home." I said, unable to beat around the bush.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"He took Alice, Em..." I said, swallowing dry sobs back.

"Oh my god..."

"I know."

"I'll be right there and on the next flight back home."

I nodded. "I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too, Rosie. See you soon."

I hung up, sliding the phone into my pocket and rubbing my temples.

"Rose... what happened?" Carmen asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I breathed. "I think I just need to be alone for a little."

Kate nodded. "It's fine, dear. We're hear to talk if you need us."

I smiled softly and hugged them lop-sidedly as I shuffled Emmalie to my other arm and went out the back door, Emmalie still up in my arms. I needed to have my thoughts to myself and what was really killing me was not having any surefire way to make sure it could happen. The cars were back home, inabling me to work on them and relieve some stress and worry.

Before I got too lost in my thoughts, I seen the woods sway and Emmett ran out from them. He smiled when he seen me and stopped in his tracks, walking over to me, a little faster then a human would. Tanya had her backyard fenced in with a huge, tall fence, although it wasn't really nessacary, she didn't live near anyone else. They had a house in the woods, just like us and there was a hole in the fence in the back so they could go and come as they please into the woods. There was no one around for miles.

Emmett sat down next to me on the porch and wrapped me and Emmalie in a hug.

"How are you holding up?" he whispered in my ear.

I shrugged, "Alright, I suppose." I breathed.

He nodded, "We'll find him... We'll kill him. _I _will find him and kill him myself if I have to."

A smile started to tug at my lips. "Don't do anything stupid." I murmured.

He chuckled, "Me? Do something stupid?"

I grinned. "Oh be quiet." I teased.

He smirked and stood, extending his hand to me. I propped Emmalie up with my left arm and I gave Emmett my right as he helped me to my feet. We went up into the spare bedroom that our stuff was in and Emmett shoved his things in a bag, quickly as I put Emmalie in her crib, next to Noah.

Emmett was ready before I could hardly blink and I sighed as he came over to me. "I'll see you soon, okay, babe?" he asked, dropping his bag as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"At least let me drive you to the airport." I protested.

He shook his head. "You'd be alone with the kids on the way back. I couldn't take knowing you were the least bit vulnerable to that _monster_."

I nodded, understandingly and frowned, looking down. "Alright." I muttered, unenthusiastically.

He chuckled, putting his index finger under my chin and slowly lifting it up so our eyes met. "You'll see me soon, I promise." he told me, gently grazing my lips with his.

I kissed him lovingly, with all I had, not quite sure when I'd see him again. My chest clenched and he smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale." he said in his smooth, loving velvet voice.

"I love you too, Emmett McCarty Cullen." I replied contently.

He smiled, kissing my forehead as he grabbed his bag, kissing the kids on the forehead. "Daddy loves you and will be back with you both and your mommy soon." he said, making me smile sadly.

They looked at him, their golden eyes beaming up lovingly at their father. It was a sight that made a mothers heart clench and the place where mine was supposed to be, grew tight. He kissed me passionately, one last time before exiting the room, leaving the house and Garrett drove him to the airport. I sighed. I just wanted this to be over. - For us to be able to go home and live normal lives. Most importantly, for Xavier to be gone.

I turned my attention out the window. The view was nice. Just when I was about to shut the blinds, I heard a knock on the bedroom door, shocked at what I seen.

_--_

I'm soooo sorry for not updating in almost a month. My exams started monday and I've been studying like crazy.

Also, I have to thank you all for bearing with me through this. I know I kind of left a cliffy at the end of the last chapter and I'm sorry for this chapter being so short.

_**To the good news, now !**_

_I only have 2 exams left so I should be updating a lot more frequently. :]_

**I know exactly where I want the next chapter to go and I hope it will please everyone. It should be out fairly soon as, I'm done school Friday! :D**

I have twitter ! ^.^  
If you guys have twitter, follow me on it and I'll try and get on, updating my status every few days, maybe many times a day. If you really need me, message me on it or the Fan Fiction inbox!

_If you don't know what Twitter is, it's basically a site to update your status and follow people, so you can see their status and what their up to. Something like facebook, just not as fun. _:]

One last thing! I was contemplating making a blog... thoughts? .

Like always, If you have ideas for stories, message me and if you have any input on where any of my stories should go, don't be afraid to let me know! Chances are, I'll respond right away. If I don't respond for about a day or two, I will, so don't think I'm ignorning you because I answer everyone. :]

P.S. - Don't mind my formatting! [ **boldness**, _italics_ and underline. ] I've got a new infatuation for formatting... -.^

**Review ! :D**

~ DramaticField

~Becca!


	30. From here to Eternity

7 minutes in heaven

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I seen Tanya, Kate and Carmen all dressed in their pyjamas.

"Rose," Carmen said, smiling. "We're having a girls night in!" she said happily. "We've got the movie 'From here to Eternity' and we're all in our pyjamas!"

I giggled softly. "Well, that sounds like fun." I said.

"Get in your pyjamas and meet us downstairs in the Den with the kids!" Tanya said, smiling as the three of them disappeared from the door frame.

I laughed softly and shut the door when they left, closing the thick, black drapes as I flicked the light switch. I went over to my suitcase and took out a pair of blue pyjama shorts that were spackled with white polka-dots all over them. I shoved them on hastily, getting out of my jeans as I put on the matching t-shirt. It was form fitted, blue t-shirt and had the number '69' on it. Emmett got a chuckle out of the number, although it wasn't meant in the way as to he was referring. It was a number that went along with a new brand name. The brand name, 'Secretion', was written across the back in the same white lettering and the sleeves were white as well.

I put on some furry, white slippers and then took a tired Emmalie out of her crib, putting her in a pink diaper shirt with little yellow polka-dots on it and wrapping her up in a purple blanket. I laid her on the bed, propping her up against the pillows and took Noah out, putting him in a light green diaper shirt that had blue strips on it, before wrapping him up in an orange blanket. I took them both up in my arms, thankful that their bassinets were already set up downstairs and went down to the Den.

I gracefully went down the stairs, rocking Emmalie and Noah back and forth so they would stay sleepy and hopefully sleep through the movie. They needed sleep. I got to the door frame of the stairs that spiralled downwards and all I could see was the dark purple colouring on the wall against the dark colour of the wooden stairs. I shut the door as I went down and got to the landing where the stairs turned and finished going down. I smiled when I seen a huge big screen TV, with the DVD's menu up on it. It looked like a good movie. The kids bassinets were set up by the couch and I put them in gently, kissing both of their foreheads as they both squirmed a little before seeming to fall into a peaceful sleep.

I smiled and turned to the girls, who were sat in a cozy micro-fibre couch. It was black and went with the dark scheme of the room perfectly. I sat in the empty space next to Carmen, which was at the end of the couch, right by the kids. I plopped down beside her, sighing contently.

"Ready?" Kate asked, smirking.

I nodded, "Yep!" I said, kicking my slippers off as I took a blanket off of the back of the couch, wrapped up in it and put my legs under me.

Tanya - who was at the opposite end of the couch. Nodded and smiled, taking the remote and turning the movie on. I watched the screen intently, looking over at the kids every now and then as the movie slowly progressed.

We were at the part where the Mrs. Holmes reveals how as an army commander's wife, she has wasted herself by being caught and trapped in a loveless, childless relationship, when Emmalie started to wake up and started fussing.

I leaned over to her bassinet, picking her up in my arms and rocking her back and forth. My attempt to settle her down didn't work and she started crying. I frowned and Tanya paused the movie, waiting for me to calm her down. I sighed when it didn't work and figured she probably wanted something to eat.

"Carmen?" I asked, "Can you hold her for a minute while I run up and get her bottle?"

Carmen nodded. "Definitely."

I smiled thankfully and placed a fussy, crying Emmalie into her arms as I got up and ran upstairs, rustling through the bags before I got a bottle and formula. I heated it up in the microwave and then tested it on my wrist before bringing it downstairs.

The girls were all talking and laughing with each other. Carmen was bouncing Emmalie up and down on her leg, trying to get her to stop fussing, with no luck. I sighed and went over.

"Thank you, Carmen." I said gently as Carmen smiled, passing Emmalie to me.

"It's fine, Rose. We're here to help. I know it must be hard to deal with two babies when Emmett's away."

I cradled Emmalie in my arms and rocked her, placing the bottle by her lips, until finally, she latched on. They seemed old enough now to be able to use a bottle instead of breastfeeding. They looked about a year and a half old.

"Yeah, it is." I breathed. "Hopefully the family will get rid of Xavier soon."

All the girls nodded and Kate spoke, "I'm sure they will."

I nodded and smiled. "Me too." I said as Emmalie fed. The movie was still paused. "You can turn the movie back on, now."

Tanya nodded. "Alrighty!" she said, pressing the 'play' button.

I laughed musically and rocked Emmalie gently as the movie started to play once more.

Emmalie finished her bottle after a time span of having to wait until she wanted more and wait while she pushed the bottle away. The movie was almost over and I propped her up on my shoulder, patting her back gently as she burped, loudly.

I giggled and kissed her forehead as I took her down. "That's mommy's little girl." I said as she smiled and squealed.

The girls all smiled warmly to Emmalie before fixating their eyes once more on the TV screen. This was how it was supposed to be, I thought. Here with friends, who were basically family, and my two little babies. The only two things that were missing were my adoptive immediate family, and Emmett, my amazing husband.

I couldn't wait to get home and be with the family, care free and happily. Although, I definitely would miss the girls. Hey, maybe they'd come back too? You never knew.

As the credits rolled down the screen Tanya smiled and turned the TV off.

"Okay, Best. Movie. Ever." Carmen said, happily.

Tanya rolled her eyes and grinned. "Carmen, you say that about every movie we watch." Tanya reminded her.

Rose laughed softly. "Well, it was really good."

Carmen nodded. "Exactly," she said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Every movie we watch just keeps getting better and better."

Kate laughed. "Carmen, you're crazy."

"Thank you!" she said, rising from her seat next to me on the couch.

I laughed as I got up as well and grabbed my cell phone off of the table. When I did so, I seen I had 38 missed calls. My brow furrowed as I opened the phone, only to see I had it on silence by accident and Emmett was the one calling me.

I bit my lip as the space where my heart was supposed to be, grew tight.

"I'll be right back, can you guys stay here with the kids?" I asked, hurriedly.

They all nodded, sensing my panic as they sensed my discomfort and I smiled thankfully at them before exiting the room in a hurry.

I dialled Emmett's cell phone number and it rang twice before he answered.

"Rose!" he said, triumphantly when I answered. "I'm _so _glad you called!"

"I seen the miss calls..." I said wearily. "I forgot I had my phone on silence while we watched a movie. What was the-" he cut me off.

"I killed him." he said, with great pride.

"You... you killed him?" I asked, wanting to make sure I heard him right.

"Yes, Rosie. He's gone. I seen to it. Alice is back and everyone's powers are restored. You know, sometimes it pays not to have mental powers, just super strength."

I smiled and clamped a hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, Emmett... I love you so, so much babe."

"I love you too, angel." He said, lovingly. "How are you and the kids?"

"Fine, perfectly fine. The kids are down with Tanya, Carmen and Kate now."

"I'm glad." he sighed contently.

"How's everyone there?"

"Very happy." he said, chuckling. "I'm going to be back over there at sometime today to get to and the kids and come home. I think Esme was talking to Kate, Carmen and Tanya before we got there. She said they're thinking of moving here to Forks. Or, thinking we should move there."

I smiled, buzzing with enthusiasm. "What I wouldn't give to move back here." she breathed. "I'm so sick of Forks. Besides, it's really cloudy here all the time, yes, but the rain isn't nearly as bad as at home and me and you are going to need to move with the kids soon, regardless. They need to be enrolled into high school and everything when they fully grow."

Emmett chuckled. "Slow down, Rose. Oh, Carlisle told me before you called that the kids are already full vampires. They just need to reach they're full mental growth before their powers will kick in, if they have any. He said there was a good chance they would, but where me and you don't have mental powers, they may just have the physical ones too. Breath taking beauty and super strength. Or maybe even a different physical ability. And they should stop physical aging at 17, like Edward did."

I smiled. "I'm glad. I can't wait to see how they adapt to powers and everything."

"Me either, babe, me either. My flight is in about three hours, so I need to get to the airport now, but I'll be there shortly so I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay," I breathed. "See you soon, love."

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Em."

With that the line went dead and I smiled happily as I closed my phone, putting it in my pocket after turning the vibration and volume on and up as far as it could go and racing gracefully down the stairs to the den once more, where everyone seemed there and fine.

"Rose," Tanya said, seeing my happy mood. "What happened?"

"Xavier's dead!" I said, happily.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad!" Tanya remarked.

"Us too!" Kate and Carmen said in unison.

I laughed softly and Kate spoke, "How did they do it?"

"Emmett killed him, himself. He didn't give me details, although he's going to be here sometime this evening to get me and the kids. I've got some more good news too! We may be moving here!"

Tanya smiled. "So Esme told you guys."

I nodded. "I really, _really _hope that we are. I really miss it here and I love spending time with you guys. I _hate _Forks, the rain never halts and the dew always lingers on the grass. The rains driving me crazy and the few days when the sun comes out, it's really humid."

Carmen laughed. "Yep. Sounds like Forks. We lived there for quite some time, although when we moved here, we instantly fell in love with this place."

Tanya nodded. "Yeah, Forks is alright, I suppose, I just prefer it here."

"You and me both." I commented. "Oh, and the kids are full vampires, too. They should display some form of ability when they reach their full mental growth. Either a mental power or physical one. More so a physical one where Emmett and I have a physical one."

Kate smiled. "That's awesome, Rose!"

I nodded, smiling. "It really is."

"You need to keep us up to date on whether or not you're moving here." Carmen remarked.

I giggled. "I think there's a high chance we will. Beside, Emmett and I need to move with the kids to enrol them in school when they get old enough. They should stop growing at 17, like Edward."

Tanya nodded. "Well then, it seems that everything is restored back to it's natural order for now."

I nodded. "For now, at least." I said, smirking.

"Yes, for now."

--

I hope you guys like this chapter!  
I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but you know, it's Summer and I inspiration has been very limited for me for some reason at the moment. I'm not quite sure where this is going in the short term, but I know the next place I want it to end up, so if you have ideas of what can happen, don't be afraid to include it in your review, or message me. I'm always looking for new ideas, especially now where my brain has temporarily stopped working for the Summer. ;)

Don't forget - Review !

Also, I've got a blog, now and for those that have been asking: [that haven't included their profile for me to reply to them on] my twitter name is - 'Beckah28' :]

My blog is- 

h t t p : / / d r a m a t i c f i e l d . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

**[[[[[ Without the spaces. It wouldn't come up when I just put the link for some reason. ]]]]]  
**

I will ask you go to read it. It gives you more information on what I'm using the blog for and other things. I ask you to take a few minutes out of your time and read it although, I'm using the blog for all of my stories, not just this one. When I update my blog, I'll update all the stories separately in one big post, though so there will always be something up about '7 Minutes in Heaven.'

So, review and give me your ideas or PM me and I'll get back to you if you have and suggestions, comments or questions.

Thanks ! :)

-Dramatic Field.

-Becca.


	31. Xavier's demise

7 minutes in heaven

Chapter Thirty

I was up in the guest room, the kids next to me in their cribs, playing with their little key rings and other scattered toys that were in their suitcases. I was sat on the bed, watching my little angels play around when I looked up at the noise of the door opening.

It had been about 8 hours since I talked to Emmett last and I had been up here, occupying myself ever since, in anyway I could. I had read a few chapters in the current book I was reading, which I didn't let anyone know I read. I knew everyone teased me about my blond hair, saying I was really unintelligent, although, even with my new, profound smarts, I played stupid, just for the amusement of my family members. I didn't really mind. I had also combed my hair 100 times, re-applied my make-up, fixed my hair so it was in long, blond curls. I also took the kids for a walk in their strollers and then lid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling for about an hour.

That's why when I looked toward the door, and seen Emmett enter the room, I practically jumped for joy. I jumped off of the bed and ran to him, running into his arms.

"Oh, Em." I said, breathlessly.

"Rosie, I've missed you. Even though it's only been what, 24 hours? Not even?" He chuckled.

I smiled and nodded into his big, muscular chest as his arms found their way around my small waist, resting his hands on the small of my back. "I know, but it's hard to be away from you." I murmured.

He nodded. "I know, Rose. It's hard for me, too." he said, kissing my hair. "I like your hair, by the way. It's very..." he smirked. "very you."

A giggle escaped my lips. "Thank you. So, do me a favour?"

He nodded, closing the door before I dragged him over to the bed. "Yes?" he asked.

"Tell me _every _detail of when you killed Xavier... _please_?"

He sighed, leaning against the headboard as he pulled me into his lap. "It's... long."

"I have time."

He nodded. "Well," he said, pulling me tight toward him. "When I got home, the family was all talking in the living room. They were saying about how they thought they should wait for about a day to see about any further plans or to see if they could try and get into Xavier's mind. -Not in the literal sense. Just, you know, figure out what he could do next." he shook his head. "I didn't like this, one bit. I wanted to get this guy off of our backs as soon as possible, making me the only one to go against the plan, besides Bella. I told them I would take care of the bastard myself. They tried to stop me, but when I went up to our room to think of something, they didn't think I'd go through with it, myself. I proved them wrong when I snuck out of our room in the early morning hours after attempting to get into his mind and figuring that he would more then likely be somewhere in watch of the house. Which, he was. But he wasn't alone, surprisingly. He had someone with him- a woman and when she left, I made my attack on Xavier. He was in the woods, just able to see the house and I snuck up on him. It was a very hard, intense battle and I got a few wounds, too, but Carlisle fixed me up. Like I said, Bella was the only other one against it. I guess she was the only one to take me seriously. So, as I slowly emerged from the window of our room, not wanting to tip the others off as I blocked my thoughts and went almost completely silently- I knocked over a vase, before I got out." he said, grinning. "But I told Esme I'd buy her a knew one. But yeah, I got out the window and as soon as I knew it, Bella was beside me, all too willing to help." he smiled. "You should give her a lot more credit, Rose. Anyway, we went to the woods by the house and scanned them until we found Xavier. Like I said, there was a woman with him. I didn't know her, but Bella and I waited silently until she left, leaving Xavier alone. We didn't know how long she would be gone so as soon as she was out of earshot, we approached him. He jumped, not expecting us and I tackled him from behind. Then, before we got any further, he yelled for the woman, apparently her name was Amethya. She came running back and Bella took her on. Xavier and I grappled, strength against strength, although, in the end, after about a hour of battling, I won. I cracked his head to the side when he faltered just meekly and I started a fire in the woods, throwing him in without a single thought. I turned, looking over to Bella finishing off the woman, as well as she pushed her into the open fire. She seemed a little taken off guard when she got there, so I took that as meaning she was relaxed before she got called back, meaning where ever she was staying, it wasn't far from there and Xavier would probably be with her. Burning them caused me the most satisfaction and then, Bella and I went deeper into the woods, wanting to see if we could find Alice. We looked for about 4 hours, not finding a single trace until we came upon a small cabin in the woods, which only seemed to be one, big room. I kicked the door down and found Alice, seeming to be asleep in a chair, tied to it. It was hard to see her like that. So, so hard. But with the killing of Xavier, everyone got their powers back. Bella had gotten her shield taken, too in the battle, when he realized that she wasn't just a normal vampire, but she had gotten it back right after he was burned to death. We took Alice, untangled her and I ran with her back to the house as Bella went back to the cottage to tell Edward the good news and make sure Renesmee was okay, which she was. Carlisle fixed her up before me and she is recovering very well. She's been with Jasper ever since, obviously and the family has been ever so grateful to Bella and I. As soon as I got fixed up, I called you and hopped on the first plane I could and, here I am now." he said, smiling.

"Oh, Em..." I breathed, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so damn much!" I cried.

He chuckled and rubbed my back with one hand, his other hand cupping the back of my head. "You're welcome, baby. It was my _pleasure_." he smiled. "Speaking of babies, how are Emmalie and Noah doing?" he asked as I smiled, pulling back.

"Amazingly." I murmured as he smiled, turning to the crib and picking the both of them up. They were both radiating with happiness.

"They're happy to see you." I observed.

"I'm happy to see them, too." he murmured, smiling as they cuddled into his chest.

I sighed happily. "I want to ask you something..."

He nodded, "Yes?"

"I think we should move here later on in their lives. When they start to go to school- well, high school."

He smiled. "I like that idea, I do."

I grinned. "I'm glad."

"Want to take them for a walk?" I asked, eagerly.

He nodded, "Sure."

I smiled and got off the bed, opening their stroller as Emmett dressed them in a sweater each and cotton pants, putting a blanket over them as he put them in the stroller, putting a hat on them. They smiled, giggling and making small noises, cooing and trying to talk. I smiled as I slipped on my _Bench _sweater, doing it all the way up, putting my hair outside of the collar and letting it fall loosely on my shoulders. I shoved my _DC_ sneakers on and Emmett chuckled.

"Rose, your going for a walk, not the red carpet. Come on. You look good in anything."

I giggled, "Oh be quiet."

He grinned and we left the house into the cool, fall evening. "It's nice out." I commented as Emmett shut the door behind us. I was pushing the stroller down the steps carefully as Emmett nodded, coming to my side. "I agree. It's really... warm for a fall evening."

I smiled. "Not for the humans." I said, keeping my voice low as we got out on the sidewalk.

Emmett nodded. "That's true."

We walked on the sidewalk for a minute before I seen a small park, trees surrounding it, benches surrounding a vaccant play area for the kids. There was a sandbox there, with real sand and I smiled. "Let's go in there."

Emmett nodded as we crossed the street, to the park. I smiled down at the kids.  
"Want to go play in the sand?" I asked, softly.

They nodded eagerly, smiling. They could understand now, all they needed to do now was learn how to talk, expand their already high knowledge.

I smiled as did Emmett and I took Noah out, Emmett taking out Emmalie as we went over to the sandbox, sitting next to it and putting them in, their backs propped up against the red, wooden side. Emmett sat behind me, pulling me back into his arms as I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"So, every thing's back to normal, now?"

Emmett nodded and kissed my forehead. "For now, yes."

I smiled. "Good."

**--**

**I need help thinking of new, exciting ideas. :) If you got them, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm open to anything!**

**I know this chapter is short and late arriving, but it's better late then never, right? It's better something opposed to nothing? :]**

**I've got my blog under control and *pushes you to it* I think you should go check it out ! *nods lots* and follow me ! ;D [ scroll down on the right side! ]  
Just because you love me? *pleading look.***

**h t t p : // d r a m a t i c f i e l d . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**

**[[[[[without the spaces.]]]]**

**Once again, my twitter is - 'Beckah28.' :]**

**Whoever follows me will get a shoutout and whoever reviews this chapter will as well !**

**So review and go follow me ! :]**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**~ DramaticField**

**~ Becca ! **


	32. Growing up

**7 minutes in heaven**

**Chapter 31 **

**Authors note : **

**I hope you guys don't mind that I skipped about 2 months where the kids are now toddlers, growing into little pre-teens. I really didn't know where else to go with them being babies after Xavier's demise. I hope you don't mind the little time jump. They're knowledge is not yet fully developed, but they have the brain of a 8 year old. Yes, they are home, in the house that the family built for them and the kids rooms are upgraded to their needs. They are not in school yet, as they are still growing. Enjoy ! :]**

**--**

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

They were growing up. Too fast, somehow. Way, way, too fast. I peered out the window of our bedroom, overlooking the big backyard with a trampoline, pool and everything else someone could ever ask for. Still, as I watched Emmett teach Noah how to kick a soccer ball and Emmalie how to block the net, I frowned. It seemed too soon, but then again, I didn't think there would be a time where I was willing to let them grow up.

I just hoped as they got older, finding someone they loved. As long as it wasn't a werewolf, I though to myself. I don't think I could take anymore werewolves around. Edward wasn't too happy at Jacob being around all the time, now. Especially when his thoughts set Edward over the edge. Sometimes, I had to admit, it was amusing to watch Edward blow his top and Bella have to calm him down.

The kids seemed to be having a great time. The window was open and I could hear Emmett instructing them as they were more then happy to do what he told them to. Then, I seen Emmett look up to the house, smiling his foolish smile. I smiled back lovingly, the simple gesture giving him all the energy he needed to continue coaching the kids as I rose from my seat on the plaid cushioning.

I strode across the room, my purple, silk pyjama pants dragging underneath my feet with every step I took. I slid open the oak door leading into the closet and walked in, going over to my denim section. I took out a pair of new, _Guess _jeans that had been on sale when I bought them. I threw them over my shoulder as I went over, picking out a plain, white tank-top and a black corset top. I quickly changed and just as I was buttoning the button on my jeans, I head a familiar voice echo through the house.

"Rosalie?" Bella's sweet, innocent voice was carried up the stairs from the porch, into the bedroom.

"Up here, Bella." I called back, flicking my golden locks behind my shoulder, pulling them up into a messy ponytail as I pushed my side bang to the right.

I heard Bella enter the bedroom as I exited the closet, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Rosalie." she said, smiling softly as she lingered in the doorway.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" I asked softly, motioning for her to come in.

Ever since Xavier's demise, Bella had became a big part of my life. Her and I were on good terms, no, great terms. Renesmee was now fully developed, mentally and physically and her and Jacob's relationship was blossoming before everyone's eyes, although she came over frequently to play with the kids and tell them stories, which they loved. The kids loved their cousin Renesmee, and we loved having her around.

I had a new respect for Bella, now. She had helped Emmett when the rest of the family deserted him, not thinking Emmett would do such a horrid, dangerous deed on his own. Bella was the only one who believed in and supported his efforts.

"Oh, nothing really. Just out and about. Jacob's visiting Renesmee and Edward's gone out hunting. So, I decided to stop by." she said, coming in and sitting on the ottoman at the end of my and Emmett's bed. "What's new with you guys?"

"I'm glad you stopped by, I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go out for some girl time. The malls always available. Or we could go to the lake or wherever, really." I said, meaningfully. "Oh, not much is new with us. Emmett's in the back, teaching Emmalie and Noah how to play soccer." I laughed lightly. "He's succeeding outstandingly. I can tell the kids love sports, and time with their dad."

Bella smiled warmly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Rose." It was weird to hear Bella call me Rose, but weird in a good way. She then laughed softly. "Seems like you've got two sport players on your hands."

I nodded, grinning. "Seems like we do."

Bella smiled and her eyes were gleaming. I could tell that she had always somehow wanted this sisterly bonding between us. I guess, in a way, I did too. I just never realized how much. "When should we go?" she asked eagerly.

I shrugged, "We can go today if you'd like. I know Emmett will be busy with them all day, until they crash."

Bella nodded. "Sounds good. When shall we leave?" I seen more and more Cullen in her everyday.

"Are you ready now?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled. "Then we can leave now. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, there's this one place over in Seattle that I've wanted to visit for a while, I just haven't got the chance to. It's a beach and it's supposed to be beautiful, even with the constant cloud coverage."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

Bella smiled, nodding as we both left the room, going down to the porch. I hauled on a pair of old black flats and bit my lip. "I'll be right back." I murmured as I went out to the back.

As soon as I opened the porch door, I smiled. "Em!" I called out. "I'm going out with Bella. I'll be home soon, okay?"

He nodded, "Sounds good to me, babe."

I smiled and went over, kissing him, and the kids goodbye before I went back to Bella.

"Alright, all ready to go." I said smiling as we left the house, going out to my Red BMW, waiting in the narrow driveway.

I climbed into the drivers seat, Bella getting in the passenger seat. It was extremely different now that Bella was in my life. Edward, Emmett, Bella and I went out more together when Renesmee offered to baby-sit Emmalie and Noah and it was like everyone got along for once.

Esme and Carlisle had been gone for about a month now, trusting Alice and Jasper to take care of the house as they vacationed at _'Esme's Isle.'_ I had to admit, the love both still displayed for one another after more then 100 years, was beautiful.

I pulled out onto the road as I turned the radio on. _99.1 Hits FM._ '_Take me on the floor._' By The Veronicas was currently playing and both Bella and I smiled as I turned it up, the car booming with the bass.

"So how have you and Edward been?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Same old, same old. He's ecstatic about us getting along, that's for sure."

I laughed softly, "Emmett's happy about it to. He loves having you as a little sister."

She smiled. "I love being part of the family."

"You're turning into more and more of a Cullen girl everyday, that's for sure, Bells."

She laughed. "I try."

A grin pulled up at the corners of my mouth and I nodded.

The rest of the car ride was mixed together with Bella giving me directions, gossip and small talk, but it was nice.

"Take a right turn around that corner," Bella said, pointing up ahead. "And you'll be there."

I nodded, doing as she told me to and as she said, we got there in no time. The beach seemed to be deserted, but yeah, it was breathtakingly beautiful, just like she had said it was. Even in the cool, Fall air.

"Pretty, huh?" Bella said, getting out with a broad smile embedded on her face.

I nodded, sighing contently. "Beautiful."

The trees were all changing colours. The leaves turning from a healthy green colour to a Red, Orange and Yellow mixture as some fell to the damp sand beneath them. It wasn't raining, although the dark clouds above threatened to spill over the accumulated water any second.

I walked up to stand next to Bella at the edge of the water.

"She's getting married, Rose." Bella said, staring out at the deep blue water.

My brow furrowed. "What? Who?"

"Renesmee." she breathed.

I frowned, "Already?"

She nodded solemnly. "My little girl...."

I engulfed her into a hug. "Oh Bella..."

I knew if Emmalie grew up so fast, deciding to marry someone - a _wolf_ who imprinted on her, so soon, I'd be a wreck, so I knew how Bella was feeling. I was shocked that Renesmee would rush into something so soon. Edward couldn't of known yet, or Jacob's head would of been detached. He would of made sure of it.

"It's so hard." she murmured, hugging me back.

I nodded, "I can imagine."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about it." she said as we pulled back. "You understand."

I smiled softly and nodded. "That I do."

She smiled, but it faded quickly. "I don't know whether to forbid her, or to give her my blessing."

I nodded, "Well, honestly, if she really loves Jacob, then I guess marriage would be in the future, anyways. However, I do think they should wait."

Bella nodded. "Exactly. They have eternity."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked, wanting to help. Wanting to do something.

Bella bit her lip and thought for a minute before nodding. "I'd like that. And... maybe, Emmett could talk to Jacob?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he would."

She smiled and hugged me again. "Thanks Rose!"

I smiled, hugging her back. "What are sisters for?"

**--**

**I thought a little Rose and Bella time would be special. :]**

**I said almost everything I want to say in the authors note at the beginning so I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget that reviews make me write faster!**

**If you have any thoughts/questions/concerns/feedback/ideas review or PM me ! :]**

**Shout-outs !**

**[ Hopefully I don't forget anyone this time. ]**

**A very special shout out goes to - **

**Kopri - for following my Blog ! This chapter goes out to you !**

**XLoony-LoverX **

**CaptureTheDream**

**mooch11 **

**Sky**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here **

**i-heart-twilight-forever **

**Esme ROX!**

**Sonnenschein3085 **

**Chappysadgirl **

**Meyer-Madness **

**HorsecrazyJr.**

**shaunna100 **

**laughing bubbles 18 **

**Thanks so much to all of you ! :D  
I would also give shout outs to those following me on Twitter although it's hard to know from my followers on twitter who is from fan fiction, so whoever is following me on twitter, thank you ! :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter! ;D**

**Love you guys !**

**~DramaticField**

**~Becca !**


	33. Confrontation

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"Renesmee," I called out, entering Edward and Bella's cottage.

"Yeah Rose?" she called back from what I assumed was her room.

"Can you come down here for a minute? I want to talk to you about something." I went into the living room, sitting down on the brown, micro-fibre couch placed by the wall.

I heard her leave her room, her footsteps heavy on the wooden staircase. I took a deep breath in, though I didn't need to, wracking my mind, trying to think of what to say to my niece, to avoid her getting married at such a young age to a pup.

"Rose," she breathed, entering the living room, coming over and giving me a big hug as I stood up, hugging her back. "It's nice to see you again. It seems like forever." It was true, ever since I had the babies, I hadn't spent much time with Nessie, unfortunately.

"It's nice to see you, too, Ness." I murmured, closing my eyes as we pulled back.

"It's been _too_ long." she stated, sitting next to me on the couch.

I nodded, "Tell me about it. I'm sorry, sweetie. Things have just been really hectic, lately."

"I understand, Aunt Rose."

I smiled. "I'm glad. So, what have you been up to lately?"

I figured that if I could get her to tell me, then I wouldn't have to mention the fact that Bella asked me to talk to her. As soon as the words left my mouth, I seen her face fall, her mind searching for a simple answer that wouldn't give whatever she was hiding from me... or, everyone, away.

She shrugged, "Nothing, really."

Now, I knew this was a lie, though I decided to leave it alone for now. "Oh."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Just the normal. Taking care of the toddlers, trying to keep Emmett in line," I said, jokingly. "and keeping everything at ease."

She nodded and I sighed. I wondered if I should just come out and say it or not.

"Rose?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said, turning to her.

"When you found out you couldn't conceive, what did you do?" she asked almost inaudibly, looking down.

I took a unneeded deep breath in. "I was devistated." I paused. "I remember not being able to tell Emmett that I couldn't conceive until our second wedding night. I finally built up the courage when he started talking about making a family someday... Having kids." I closed my eyes, the memory still terribly upsetting, despite our 2 little miracles now, Emmalie and Noah.

"What did he say?" she asked, placing a hand on my knee.

"Well, it killed whatever mood we had going beforehand, that's for sure." I said, trying to lighten the heavy mood a little. I gave her a small smile. "We talked for hours... I told him a lot that night. I got upset, he held me for a few hours... And I told him I was sorry for not telling him before. Though, he took it really well."

Nessie nodded, looking deep in thought. "So, you would of never, ever, ever thought about abortion if you were pregnant?"

I shook my head reluctantly. "A baby is a miracle, no matter what the circumstance. It's bringing another living, breathing being into the world. A beautiful baby girl or boy that you can watch grow up, get married and have a family of their own someday, though, I'm not quite sure what's in store for Emmalie and Noah in the family department, unfortunately."

**Emmett's Point of View.**

"Jacob, I don't understand this. Not one bit." I said as we walked along First Beach.

"You don't have to understand it." he said, not even blinking.

"Why now? Why not wait a couple more years...? Hell, you've got time, why not wait 10 or 20 more years?" I asked, angrily.

"Because it's not what's supposed to be." he snapped.

"How is this _meant _to be?" I asked, trying to keep my anger buried inside.

"Because it's what's supposed to happen. I'm supposed to marry her and I can't think of a better time then now." I could sense he was getting more and more frusturated.

I followed him in silence then for a few moments. I felt something building within him. I wanted him to calm down a little before I spoke again, making sure he didn't phase or do something dangerous. Though, I knew I could take him, I thought spitefully.

"Jake... Jacob, please. Can't you see where I'm coming from?"

As I said this, I seen some girls - some _human_ girls come onto the beach. With my super hearing I heard them mutter some comments about Jacob and I, though I ignored them.

He sighed as we got far enough away from the two girls that there was no chance of them hearing us. "I want to do it now. Why wait?"

"Why _not _wait?" I retaliated.

He turned around facing me, fists cleched. "Because we love each other and we want to be married."

"But you can get married at any other time in the future!"

"I need to do this, Emmett. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because she's my little niece! I can't let her make a big mistake! How do you think Edward and Bella are going to feel about this!?" I almost yelled. I had a minor problem with my temper, but obviously Jacob had more of an issue with his.

"Bella should understand! She got married at a young age!"

I sighed. "Just because Bella got married at 19, doesn't mean her daughter has to do as she did. Besides, for them, it was different. For them it's eternal love, for you and Renesmee, it's an imprint. What happened to Emily and Sam could easily be you and Renesmee in a few years! I don't want you to hurt my little niece!"

A growl ripped through his lips. "I won't hurt her. I love her."

"Yeah, now you love her. What about in 50 years from now? 100 years?"

I could see him try to calm himself down, though it wasn't working too well. "Emmett, _stop_." he gritted his teeth.

I didn't take any breaths. I stopped my breathing for a few momens. "Don't do this to her, Jacob. Don't."

"We're getting married and that is the end of this discussion."

"No, it's not. Give me one damn good reason you can't wait?"

Jacob's face fell and I seen he was holding back from me. "I don't have to give you anything. You guys owe _us _for helping you with the Volturi, remember? I don't owe you anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I was just about to turn my heal when I heard him sigh.

"Wait-" he said as I face him once more, the anger gone from his features. "Do you really want to know?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

"She's pregnant, okay!"

**--**

**A/N -**

**I know this isn't the longest chapter ever, but it's mostly dialoge, so I guess it makes up for it? ^.^**

**I hope you guys like this chapter **

**and :**

**I'm going to say that no, I do **_**not **_**support Abortion, although everyone has different views and that's all I'm going to say about that matter, keep reading!**

**Reviews?  
I want to get at least 10 reviews before I update again. I already have the next chapter written and ready to be put out, so the quicker you review, the faster I'll update. ;] **

**~DramaticField**

**~Becca**


	34. Opening up

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Emmett's point of view.**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My eyes bulged and once again I stopped breathing.

"P-Pregnant?" I stuttered.

He nodded, sighing as the anger which was directed toward me before seemed to now be directed toward himself. "Yeah, she's pregnant; We're expecting a child together."

I shook my head. I wanted to tear Jacob's head off his shoulders and honestly, I don't know what was stopping me at this moment. Pregnant!? No, Renesmee had to be smarter then that. Despite the thought that I didn't even want her having sex for another at least until she was moved out, living with Jacob, on her own, I couldn't believe that Jacob was stupid enough to not use protection.

"What happened to using a condom?" I asked, trying my best to keep my cool. I supposed I looked like Jacob did only a few moments ago. My fists were now clenched, my knuckles turning whiter then my already pale skin.

"She told me she was on the pill!" he said, seeming a little offended.

I recalled Rose telling me that Bella was putting Renesmee on the pill, just to be safe, but I didn't listen to well. It was one of those times I let her go on and on about things I didn't find I needed to know and I tuned out a little now and then. Truly, those things were none of my business. "There was no harm in using a condom just in case!"

"Well, I didn't have one at that particular time and I thought the birth control would be enough." he said, ashamed.

"Particular time," I repeated his words. "How many times have you... have you _done _it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

He shrugged. "3 or 4." I could tell he wasn't telling me the truth.

I gritted my teeth. I never heard about birth control faltering before, but then again, I didn't pay much attention to that stuff. I did remember Edward saying Renesmee hadn't been feeling well though, and when they brought her to Carlisle, he said she had a slight ear infection. Usually, Carlisle gave out penicilin to cure an ear infection and if all my years in school did me justice, I remembered hearing in Sex Ed. that when you were on penicilin, it made birth control stop working for the duration you were on the medication. I cursed under my breath.

"Is she still on medication for her ear infection?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

I sighed. "That was your problem then."

He looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"If Carlisle put her on what I think he did, that particular medication makes birth control stop working while you're on it." I explained in little detail.

He cursed aloud and I inhaled deeply, trying to keep my temper down.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Jacob, unsettled.

He looked me dead in the eye. "Honestly? I haven't got a clue in hell."

**Rosalie's point of view**

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rose." Renesmee spoke softly, twiddling with her thumbs.

"It's okay, sweetheart. But, why do you ask?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"Just wondering." She said a little too quickly.

"Is there something wrong, Renesmee?" I asked upfront. I was tired of playing games. Emmett had probably confronted Jacob on it, already and I thought it was time to get to the root of the problem here.

"Can we talk... Like, really talk. Just between us?" she asked in a small voice.

I nodded, taking one of her hands in mine. "Of course. I'm always here."

She smile softly. "Well, lets just _say_ that I made a mistake... A huge mistake and it was going to change my whole life and everyones going to be upset with me... What would you say?"

I had a hard time believing she would make such a choice, but I nodded. "I would be here for you through it and I would help you tell your parents if you needed the extra support, although, it depends on the situation for the possible outcomes." I was a little worried, now.

She nodded, not meeting my eyes. "I know a girl... and well, she's my age. 16."

I nodded, though I knew this trick oh too well. "Go on." I coaxed.

"She had sex." she blurted out and I swallowed, hard.

"Mhm."

"And now... she thinks she's pregnant." she said, looking utterly ashamed.

I inahled deeply, letting it out just as slow. "Thinks or knows?"

She hesitated. "Knows."

"Renesmee... you're not." I said, in disbelief.

I seen tears come to her eyes and she nodded. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Aunt Rose. I didn't mean for this to happen." She choked on the words and the tears started cascading down her cheeks.

I was in shock, but my motherly instinct pulled her into my arms, holding her close; tightly. "Oh sweetheart..." I didn't know what to say. "D-Does Jacob know?"

She nodded, still in my arms. "Yeah."

I nodded. "What did he say?" I asked, pulling back to look at her.

**Renesmee's point of view**

3 days ago I found out. When mom and dad went out together and Jacob was on his way over. I remembered being so nervous and scared when I took the 4 pregnancy tests out from under my bed, in a box I kept my dolls in from when I was little. My hands were shaking so badly, but I went into the bathroom in the hall, opening the first one, praying the small white stick would confirm what I convinced myself to believe - that I wasn't pregnant.

Jacob and I had our first time about 3 months back. I looked like I was 15 and I told him I was ready. He made me promise that I wouldn't regret it in the future and that I truly wanted to do this now. I told him I wouldn't and that I really did want to. We were at his and Billy's house. Billy was gone off with Grandpa, Charlie, fishing and we had the house to oursleves all Sunday afternoon. It was the best afternoon, ever. Merging into one person with the man you love was the best feeling in the world. It didn't hurt too bad, and the bleeding was kept to a minimum. After that, up to the day I found out, we had had sex 6 times. He used a condom every time until mom put me on birth control about 2 months back. I didn't see the need in him using one then, though he still did. Although, one night about a month and a half ago, things started heating up quickly when we were on First Beach down at the reserve.

His hands touched me so lovingly, so carefully and our lips never ceized on one anothers. I felt my body ache for a need for him and although I knew it was wrong every time before we had sex, I coudn't deny my body and mind what made me feel the happiest. It was around midnight and it was definitely past my curfew, though Billy called mom and told him I fell asleep while watching a movie with Jacob, and he figured it was best if I stayed there that night. It took a lot of time to convince mom - especially dad, to let me stay, but in the end, Billy won. He thought I needed a little more freedom. I think he knew that Jacob and I were serious, too. Very serious. One night couldn't hurt, right?

We had went for a walk after Billy convinced my mom and dad to let me stay, ending up, like I said, on First Beach. He didn't have a condom on him, but since I was on birth control, I told him it would be fine. I thought it would be. The night lasted for hours and at the end, when we went back to Billy's, I thought it would be awkward, though, he was asleep and I was relieved.

"He likes you, you know." Jacob had told me when we were lying down together in his bed. "Billy." he clarified.

I smiled. "I'm glad. He's really nice."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. I think he knows-"

"Yeah." I said, cutting him off. "I think so, to."

He chuckled and kissed me lovingly. "So you're sure your parents aren't going to kill me for keeping you here tonight."

I smiled brightly and shook my head. "I'm asleep, remember?" I said, making air quotes when I said 'asleep.'

He just laughed and nodded. "True."

When I dipped the first test into the small cup of urine and laid it on the counter, I leaned against the shut door and closed my eyes, my legs barely keeping me up. I waited 10 minutes and then I went over, hesitating before I took the stick in between my thumb and index finger, a bright pink '+' sign staring up at me. I broke down then, crying. The tears stopped long enough for me to take the other 2 tests and when they all came out positive, I put them back in the boxes, making sure the bathroom looked the same as when I entered and put the used pregnancy tests in a ziplock bag, putting the cap over the tip that was in the urine and putting them back in the box under my bed, the pink '+' sign, haunting me for the rest of the duration I was waiting for Jacob to come over. I had one pregnancy test I didn't use and I kept it with the others, in the box. I didn't think using it was nesacary where the other 3 came out positive.

When he finally came over, I had composed myself enough to answer the door and bring him up into my bedroom. We sat on my bed and I felt myself start to tremble with fear.

"Jake..." I said, looking down as he pulled me onto his lap.

"What's wrong, Ness?" he asked immediately.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" he pushed the hair out of my face.

"I'm so sorry..." I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Renesmee, you're scaring me. Tell me, please." he said, worried.

"I think I'm pregnant."

I remember looking up, seeing his face fall, anger coming to his eyes. - at himself.

"I'm so sorry..."

"This is all my fault." he muttered.

"It's neither of our faults... It just happened..." I had said.

"It's mine, Ness-"

I cut him off, "I don't need this right now. I don't want to aruge. Jacob, I'm 16, and I'm having a baby!"

He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. "We'll get through this together, I promise, Ness."

I started crying then and the rest of the afternoon was a little awkward. We talked about the options, about the pregnancy and about how I'd tell my parents. It was the worst afternoon of my life, that was for sure.

I looked to Rose, then and sighed. "He told me that we'd get through it together."

**Rosalie's point of view**

I nodded. I was glad he wasn't going to leave her to deal with this on her own. She didn't deserve that and Jacob _was _the babys father.

"Rose, I don't know what to do." she said, softly.

"Do you have another pregnancy test here?" I asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

She nodded. "One."

"And your sure the others came out positive?"

She nodded.

"Can you go take that other test for me and let me see it?"

She nodded. "Alright." she breathed and before she stood up, I kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay."

She nodded, though I could tell she didn't believe me, and disappeared upstairs.

I took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly as I went out into the porch, taking out my cell phone. I dialled Emmett's cell phone number. I wanted to see what Jacob had told him. If he didn't know about the pregnancy, she would't tell him until after Bella and Edward knew. She promise Renesmee she'd keep it between them and Renesmee needed her to keep that promise. She needed to know she could trust someone. Finally, after the fifth ring, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Did you find anything out?"

He sighed. "She's pregnant, Rose."

I nodded. "I know. She told me."

"She told you?"

"Yeah, but I told her I wouldn't tell anyone, so don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"I promise."

"Good. She's upstairs now taking another test and she's going to let me see it. I want to make sure she didn't misread it... It's possible."

"Extremely possible."

I took a deep breath in. "So where are you now?"

"On the way home."

"Alright, what did Jacob tell you?"

"The same thing Renesmee told you. That she was pregnant."

"Did he say what he's going to do about getting her pregnant?"

"Nope, he just said he had no clue what to do. But, he told me before I left that I didn't have to worry about Renesmee doing it alone, because he would make sure she was taken care of the whole time and he'd be with her as much as he could."

I smieled softly. "Good." I heard Renesmee yell out to me then and I bit my lip. "I gotta go. I'll be home soon though, okay, babe?"

He nodded. "Alright. I love you, angel."

I smiled. "I love you too, Em."

Then, I hung up and went upstairs to see Renesmee, arms wrapped around her stomach, standing in front of the open bathroom door. "It's still waiting for the result." she said when I reached the top.

I nodded. "Do you have the other ones?"

She nodded and I followed her into her room where she got down and pulled out a box from under her bed, taking out the 3 boxes. She took the tests out of them and a pink '+' sign was still there, on every one of them. I gulped.

"Definitely positive alright." I said as she frowned, putting them back.

"The other one should be done." she stated as we went to the bathroom and she brought the test to me after cleaning it off and putting the cap on it. She hadn't looked at it.

When I took it, I smiled when I seen a blue, '-' sign.

"It's negative."

She looked at me, confused. "So what exactly does this mean?"

I frowned, giving her back the test as she put it with the others, closing the bathroom door, turning off the light. "It means that I know you won't want to, but I think we should take a visit to see Carlisle."

**--**

**A/N-**

**I'm very happy with the way this chapter turned out. I'm very pleased with the length of it, as well. It didn't take me too long to write, at all, which is good and I like the direction the story is going. I know it takes the spotlight off of Rosalie and Emmett a little, but don't worry, things will go back to being focused on them and the kids soon enough. I just thought this could be an interesting little twist. **

**If you have any ideas, questions or anything, PM me, or leave it in your review and I will either get back to you, or if I get more then one person ask me something, I'll put the answer it in the next chapters author note.**

**I've been asked a couple chapters back, by a few reviewers, if Emmalie is going to have any more powers, because when Emmett was talking to Rosalie, he told her the kids powers should emerge, but Emmalie already had one. Just remember, he was repeating what Carlisle said and Carlisle doesn't know that Emmalie already has a ability of her eyes changing colour with her mood. Only Rosalie and Emmett do. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**I'd like 15 reviews before I post/write another chapter, so don't forget to review!**

**-DramaticField**

**-Becca**

**Remember; Review!**


	35. Positively positive

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

"Rose, no." she said, her face falling.

"Renesmee, we have to. We need to confirm the pregnancy and if you _are _pregnant, he may need to give you vitamins or other pills to take. We also kind of need to know how this baby is going to turn out... an estimation how long the pregnancy will be. Ness, sweetie, this is too risky. You're half vampire, half human and Jacob's technically a shapeshifter. We need to figure out the odds of you _and_ this baby surviving birth."

I seen her lip quiver as she nodded and I took her into my arms only a couple second before she burst into tears. "Oh Rose... what have I done?"

I frowned and kissed her hair. "It was a mistake, Ness. That's all. A mistake." Though, she still clung by her conclusion that a baby was a miracle, no matter what the case. A small bundle of joy as cliché as it sounded, it was the absolute truth.

She nodded and swallowed, hard. "I wish there was someone else we could go to."

I sighed and nodded. "I know, I know. But I don't think any other doctors around would be able to help with a mixed _species _baby." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled softly, but not for long. "Do we have to go now?"

I nodded. "It's best to."

She nodded, pulling back, hesitantly and scared. "Alright, let's go."

I took her hand and we descended down the stairs and out the front door. I'd call Emmett later.

**--**

"Carlisle!" I called as we stepped into the front door of the Cullen Mansion.

The run over here wasn't too bad, but preparing Renesmee to enter the house took a while.

"Hello Rose," he said, smiling as he came out of his Study and descended down the spiralling staircase. He seen Renesmee and smiled as well. "Renesmee." he nodded his welcome.

I smiled and she gave him the best one she could. I remembered hearing something about Jasper and Alice going hunting this morning and I hoped this hunch was true so Jasper wouldn't have to feel the emotions practically radiation off of Renesmee. Put himself in agony.

"What brings your here today?" he asked, leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

"We kind of needed to talk to you; alone." I said as he nodded.

"Follow me then, children."

We went upstairs and into his study. I figured Esme was in their room, but I didn't know for sure. When we got into the room, he sat in his big chair behind his desk after letting us in, closing the door behind us as I led Renesmee over to the couch against the wall.

"So, what's up?" he asked, leaning on the top of his desk. Right now, he kind of reminded me of a shrink.

"Well," I said, looking at Renesmee, giving her the 'speak up' look.

"I made a huge mistake, grandpa... I'm so sorry." she said, frowning as I laid a hand on hers.

He looked concerned, now. "What happened, Ness?"

She swallowed and woudn't meet his gaze. "I... I think I'm pregnant."

I seen Carlisle struggle to compose his shocked expression. Mainly, he looked disappointed.

"Well, let's make sure." he said, shaking his head as I seen him inhale deeply.

She nodded and frowned. "Alright." she said, inaudibly to human ears.

"Let's go to the hospital." He said calmly, standing as he picked up his paperwork from beside the desk. "I don't have any tools around here enabling me to come to any certain conclusion."

She nodded solemnly. "Rose, you're going to come... right?" she asked, looking up to me, scared.

I nodded. "I am. Don't worry, sweetheart."

She smiled up at me softly. "Thank you."

I nodded and we left the house, climbing into Carlisle's black Mercedes as we sped off toward the hospital. It was a familiar road, though and what was a 20 minute drive seemed to drag on for hours as I kept looking back on Renesmee, making sure she was staying calm. She was just looking out the window, her arms wrapped around her tummy and I truly thought she was handling this well.

When we finally arrived at the hospital, Carlisle parked in the 'Staff Parking', and we all got out as Carlisle locked the doors and we walked up to his office in silence. I vaguely remembered his office, not being there for so long. I remembered the last time I was here was when Edward saved Bella from the van and I was confronting Carlisle and Edward about how wrong I thought all of this was. I gave Renesmee's hand a squeeze and she exhaled.

Carlisle led us into his office and I took a deep breath in as he instructed her to lay down on the bed, the rough paper laid over the mattress to protect the leather material. She laid down and Carlisle took in a deep, unneeded breath as he hooked up the ultrasound machine. I could see him cross his fingers mentally that it would work, unlike the attempts he made on Bella while she was pregnant with Renesmee.

"Okay," he said in a low, raspy voice. Totally unlike him. I could tell he was nervous. "I'm going to ask you to lift your shirt up just a little so I can see your tummy."

She did as he said and he went over to a cabinet, taking out a gel like substance. "This is probably going to be a little cold." he said as he placed it over her stomach and her human traits made her flinch.

Carlisle hesitated, pressing the small green button on the monitor, moving the small stick on her stomach, like he did only a few months ago on myself. He looked at the monitor, not taking his eyes from it for many, many long moments as I watched it too. Renesmee had her eyes closed, taking calming deep breaths in and I squeezed her hand from my place beside the bed.

Carlisle seen a small movement and then, it appeared. The outline of the child currently growing inside of her. A baby boy from the looks of it.

"Renesmee," he spoke in a light tone. "look."

She turned her head, looking at the monitor and she gaped at what she saw. "I'm really pregnant... aren't I?"

Carlisle couldn't help but smile. "You are."

**--**

I smiled. "Hey," I murmured as I entered our bedroom of our home, Emmett and the children awaiting my arrival.

"Mommy!" the kids both squealed, excitedly.

I giggled softly and went over, sitting on the bed as I hugged them both tightly. Emmett smiled at me, but didn't say anything. I figured he wanted to talk and figure out what was going on, though, we could do that later. I wanted to have some family time.

"What did you guys do with Aunt Bella and daddy today?" I asked as I pulled back.

They beamed up at me and Emmalie spoke in her little, high pitched voice that I had to admit sounded a lot Alice's. "Oh, nothing really. Bella watched a movie with us." she spoke slowly, sounding out every word as I went and I was so proud of her.

I smiled. "What movie did you watch?"

Noah frowned. "Something about Barbie."

I laughed softly and Emmett chuckled. "I told him that I'd watch 'Cars' with him sometime this week.

"Cars, huh? Sounds fun." I said as Noah nodded eagerly.

Emmett kissed my forehead quickly as I moved up on the bed, so I was sat on the side of the bed, Emmett lid down in the middle. Noah crawled onto Emmett's chest, sitting there and I grinned. Emmalie wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and giggled in my ear.

"Mommy, can we do something tomorrow?" She asked in a small whisper.

I nodded and smiled, taking her and quickly pulling her onto my lap when I got on the bed, lid down by Emmett. "Of course, sweetheart. What do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment. "Shop!" she squealed excitedly.

I laughed and Emmett smirked. "Oh no, another lady in the house that likes to shop. Bankruptcy is on it's way, Noah." he said, rolling his eyes as Noah giggled.

I hit him, playfully and grinned. "Of course we can go shopping, baby girl." I told her as she smiled delightedly.

Their knowledge was that of a 6 year olds, now, and their bodies were grown to someone the age of 5 or 6 as well. They were growing too fast but it was a blessing to watch them grow. Emmalie yawned and I smiled. "Sleepy?" I asked, brushing my nose against hers.

She nodded and curled up in my lap. "Bedtime for you guys." I murmured as Emmett nodded, fatherly.

I smiled and took Emmalie in my arms as he picked Noah up. We brought them into their room they shared and I changed Emmalie into her dark purple night jumper and Emmett put Noah into a baseball covered pants set. I kissed both their foreheads, as did Emmett and we told them we loved them and would see them tomorrow, before placing them in their cribs, and leaving the room.

"She's pregnant," I murmured as we shut the door behind us, entering our room.

He sighed. "Wow... Does Edward and Bella know?" he asked, taking my hand.

I intertwined our fingers. "No, and we're keeping it between me, you, her and Carlisle for a few more days until she can work things out with Jacob."

He just nodded and stripped down into his boxers, laying in bed. I smiled softly. "Be right back." I murmured, placing a light kiss on his lips.

I got into my pyjamas. I put on an orange, silk night gown with spaghetti straps and a low neckline. It ended around mid-thigh and when I came out of the bathroom, Emmett's jaw almost dropped as I seen him restrain himself from getting up off the bed, coming over to me. I walked slowly, swinging my hips from side to side as I did so as the night stretched out before us.

**--**

**A/N-**

**There's not too much to say about this chapter. I know I didn't give much detail about Renesmee's pregnancy, but that will be in future chapters don't worry. **

**& I'd like 10-15 reviews before updating.**

**feedback always makes my fingers glide over the keys faster. [:**

**~ DramaticField !**

**~ Becca ! xo**


	36. Outrage

**7 minutes in heaven**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Rosalie's point of view.**

I took a deep breath in, looking back and forth between Jacob and Renesmee, who both looked extremely nervous and worried. If I were them, I would be worried, too. I could already hear Edward, his voice loud and rough and so unlike himself as he went on and on about how this was such a terrible idea. Alice, Jasper and Esme were gone hunting. We wanted them to wait until Edward and Bella knew first, to tell them.

"As you know," Carlisle said suddenly, making my head snap up as I jumped a little, "we are all here today because Jacob and Renesmee have something very, very important to tell all of us."

I looked up at Emmett, who just took my hand, squeezed it reasurringly, knowing that I was nervous for the both of them. I just nodded and gave my best smile, even though my insides were churning with every silent moment that went by until Jacob began to speak.

"I... I don't really know what I'm suppose to say here," he said, his voice wavering and cracking. He looked at Renesmee and I could tell by the look on her face she wanted to be anywhere but here. I wanted to go over and hug her, tell her everything was going to be fine, it had to be, and that I would be here for her no matter what.

But I couldn't do that. All I could do was watch and wait.

"And I really dont know how you are all going to react..." He looked up at me as he said this. I smiled at him encouragingly, even though on the inside, I was just as nervous as they were. "But it's something that needs to be put out there."

"Jacob..." Renesmee said suddenly, her voice a whisper. "I can't do this. Not now..."

Jacob turned to face her, and his voice, too, was just a whisper as he said, "Nessie, we have to do it now. If we don't..." He shook his head. "If we don't do it now, it'll just get harder and harder to spit out."

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she looked up, I saw her nod at Jacob.

Jacob nodded and squeezed her hand before opening his mouth. "... We're expecting."

Edward's eyes were amused, now. "Emmett, this is one of your stupid pranks isn't it?" he asked, looking over to my goof of a husband.

Emmett just shook his head, "Bro... that would be going _too_ far." he said seriously.

I smiled up at him. As much of a pain he could be, I loved him for it.

Bella was clearly in shock - just looking at the one spot, seeming to be consuming everything.

"Too far?" Edward questioned, smirking. "You don't know the definition of too far." He turned his attention back to Renesmee and Jacob. "Come on you two, we'll make dinner."

Renesmee frowned. "Dad... it's _true_." And something in her voice, maybe it was the way it cracked, or the sincerity of it, but something, something made his face change, and he seemed to finally believe it.

"It's true, Edward. I examined her myself..." Carlisle spoke up. "She's definitely expecting."

I'm not quite sure what could of made Edward more mad. The fact that his daughter had sex, or the fact that she was pregnant. I imagined if Emmalie was in this position and Edward and Bella helped her spring it on us. I shuddered at the thought and I honestly didn't even _want _to think about what Emmett would do. Though, as Edward just shook his head, giving Renesmee all the disapproval she needed to turn to Jacob and start crying, he got up and left the room, Bella then shaking her head as well.

"You don't seem surprised, Rose..." Bella stated, looking up at me, her face seeming whiter then usual.

I nodded. "I'm not... I was the first one she told."

Bella sighed. "And it didn't occur to you to tell me? Her mother?"

"Bella... she made me promise to keep it between her and I. I didn't want to lose her trust. I had to take her to Carlisle and ask him to test her before telling anyone anything, anyways, to confirm it."

Bella shook her head. "Rose, that's not your job, it's mine. She's _my_ baby girl." A few months back, that would of hurt more then she intended it to.

I nodded, not wanting to argue with her. I would be angry, too. "If it helps, she only told me Monday," it was now Thursday. "I wanted to give her some time to talk with Jacob about it."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath in, turning to Renesmee. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she started out. "I'm very dissappointed in you." She turned to Jacob. "And Jacob..." she just shook her head, closing her eyes. "God, I don't know where to start with you." she said as she sighed. "My baby girl... You _slept _with my baby girl!"

Jacob frowned. "Bells... I _love_ her."

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to hear it," she said, standing up. "And Rose," she said, turning to me again. "Next time, let _me _handle it." Then, she walked off.

I sighed and looked down as Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my cheek. "You did nothing wrong, Rose." he murmured in my ear so only I could hear. I nodded and sighed as I got up and gave Jacob a look that said, 'let us talk to her.' He nodded and kissed her forehead as he got up and left the house, lingering in the front yard.

I took a deep breath in and took her into my arms as her small frame shook. "Renesmee... they'll get used to it. I promise."

She hiccuped. "No, no they won't."

I nodded. "They will. Your mom will come to terms with it soon, that I swear to. Your dad may take a little longer to accept it, but he will. Do you think Charlie fully accepted it when your mom got pregnant?" I asked, though I knew that Charlie didn't exactly know until after the baby was born.

She shook her head.

"Well, there you go. Give them time."

She nodded and bit her lip. "Can I stay with you, Aunt Rose? Until they simmer down?"

I nodded. "If that's okay with your parents, then you know you're more then welcomed in our home."

She gave me a soft smile. "Thank you." she murmured softly.

I nodded and kissed her forehead, knowing she also wanted some help with the pregnancy and thought since I was the most reccent mother of the family, I could help her out. I was more then happy too. I motioned Jacob back in and he reluctantly took his place by her side. "I love you, Nessie." he said softly as I took Emmett's hand and Carlisle followed us out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Rose," Emmett said softly as we got outside. "Bella didn't mean it."

I sighed, she really was like a sister to me, now. "I guess not."

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rosalie, if you were in Bella's position, wouldn't you be upset, too?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I would be."

"Exactly," he said, rubbing my shoulder. "Like you told Nessie- give her time."

I smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks dad." I paused, "Want to come see the twins?" I asked. He hadn't seen them in a while.

He smiled. "I'd love to. I wanna give them a little check up, anyways."

Emmett and I led Carlisle to the house and up the stairs, down the hall and into the twin's room. Emmalie was awake and standing up in her crib, gripping the bars, and Noah was awake but still laying down, his feet in the air. Carlisle went over to him and picked him up, and I walked over to Emmalie and scooped her into my arms. When I did, she erupted into a fit of cries, tears sprawling down her face in a matter of seconds. I tried to bounce her in my arms -that always usually calmed her down- but it didn't work out, and she kept crying.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" I asked, continuing to bounce her in my arms. "Emmalie..."

"Here," Carlisle said, handing Noah off to Emmett, "let me see her." I furrwoed my brow but listened to him. He did, after all, know what was best. He took Emmalie over to the change table and put her down. Emmett and I were by his side instantly, hovering over his shoulders and peering down at our baby girl, still crying.

"Emmett, I need a needle," he said, and I jumped a little. Emmett zipped into the Carlisle's office, and within seconds, was back with the needle in hand. Carlisle took it from him and then inserted it into the vein prominitely showing in her arm as Emmett snaked and arm around my waist but I pulled back, keeping my hands gripped tightly on the crib as my already pale white knuckles somehow turned whiter.

Emmett was just as distraught as I was and he knew that usually, being in his arms calmed me down, but I didn't want to miss anything. I wanted to be there for my little girl. She cried as Carlise inserted it and I winced.

**--**

**I'm soo sorry for the long update!**

**Forgive me? :-]**

**Don't forget - Review!**

**~ DramaticField**


	37. Beaten and Bruised

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Rosalie's point of view.**

"She's going to be fine," Carlisle said when Emmalie's crying subsided.

"Thank god," I breathed, turning to Emmett and hugging him tightly, my arms wrapped around his waist.

Emmett sighed, relieved, and wrapped his muscular arms around my shoulders as I closed my eyes, inhaling his calming scent. "I can't handle anything going wrong," I whispered softly as Carlisle also placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She's going to be fine, Rose. Her venom was low. I had to give her more, although, she will probably need needles of it until she's completed her growing, around about 17." Carlisle explained as I nodded.

"So, how often will she need one?" I asked, turning to Carlisle as Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and looked down at Emmalie.

"I'm thinking once every 6 weeks." Carlisle said gently.

I nodded. "As long as she'll be okay."

He nodded and smiled softly. "Everything will be fine, Rosalie."

I smiled softly at him as Emmalie slowly fell asleep and Noah lid back down, too. He yawned and I decided to leave him to sleep as the three of us left the room. We went downstairs and into the living room, sitting on the couch and I turned on the fireplace. "So how's the family, lately?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Esme's been better. She's happy for you guys but having the twins and Renesmee around makes her feel like she's lacking something." he sighed.

I frowned. "Is there anyway we can help?" Emmett asked, taking my hand.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, that's sweet though. I think I just need to help her get through it. Who knows, maybe one day we'll find out something that will allow us to have offspring. Hopefully."

I nodded, "Hopefully, I know what it feels like and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." I breathed.

Carlisle nodded. "I know, sweetheart. But she has you guys and Renesmee and the twins, so I'm hoping that will help her through it, too."

"Should we talk to her?" Emmett asked.

"If you want to, you can but It's not her favourite thing to talk about. She's been feeling better the last few days about everything and I don't want her to know about Renesmee's pregnancy just yet because of it."

Emmett nodded, "We'll keep our mouths shut. It will be our little secret."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you,"

"I really hope Edward and Bella aren't too hard on her... I mean, Bella got pregnant at a young age, too, and it's a miracle that Renesmee can have kids." I said.

The boys nodded. "Yeah, though I can see the protective parents thing, too." Carlisle said.

I nodded, "Yeah, same. But at the end of the day, it can't be undone. I won't let it be undone."

Carlisle raised a brow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, just think of all the humans who have abotions. Yeah, some places do make it illegal though there are so many places that do have them legalised. Even in places where they are illegal, people find ways and I know when I was told I couldn't have children, I hated these people so much because of their willingness to just give up; to kill a baby, when so many others can't reproduce for whatever reason, not just myself. I won't let Edward and Bella convinced Renesmee to give this child up, though I doubt they will, they may bring it up as an option and Carlisle, I really hope you would be against it, too." I said, hating the thought of what Esme would think if she was to get an abortion. No, it was highly unlikely, but it was _possible _and that was all it took to set me off.

Carlise sighed, nodding. "Rosalie, I understand that, I do. But if for whatever reason that Renesmee don't want this baby, she has a right to decide that."

"Would you do it? Kill the baby knowing Esme wants a child so badly and can't? Would you kill a baby knowing the pain it causes some knowing they can't have one?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

He didn't answer for a long moment. "It's her decision, Rose." he finally said. "Although, no, I wouldn't personally do it. I couldn't."

"Good," I said softly. "Have you ever done it before?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm a doctor, Rose."

I frowned and he sighed. "I don't have a choice."

"You never told Esme, did you?"

He sighed. "No, but I dear say she suspects it, and, for whatever it's worth, I always try to convince the mothers differently. But you know as well as I that when a persons mind is set to something, it takes more time then I have with the patient to change it."

I nodded. "I understand, I just hate the thought."

"Me too, Rose. I've never done one past 6 months of pregnancy, though. I've gotten other doctors too if the patient persisted on getting one."

I nodded and although I hated people who would kill an almost fully developed infant, I smiled. "I'm glad." The later you waited, the more the baby would be grown and be in fact a baby. People who believed that it was a piece of tissue or that it wasn't a baby until it was born were really uneducated.

He gave me a small smile and hugged me tightly. "Always the one coming to the rescue of ones who can't defend themselves." he whispered in my ear as I hugged him back. "I love you, Rose."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Dad."

He pulled back and smiled. "Want to know a secret that only Esme and I know?" he asked the both of us.

Emmett nodded, "Sure."

"Esme and I have been on the adoption list for close to 3 years, now. Although, you know how long a couple could be on one until they get a baby. For a healthy baby, about 10 years and obviously, we can't stay in one place for that long."

"But where you're a doctor can't you do something extra to move you up on the list?" I asked, quirking my brow.

He shook his head, sighing. "Unfortunately, no. It's unfair just because of my occupation to move us up on the list. I've tried everything I can to get a baby for Esme and I and I can't. All we can do is hope that one day, we will be able to adopt. Or maybe like I said earlier by a miracle, she'll be able to get pregnant."

I nodded and frowned. "It must make it harder." Emmett said softly, the way he would talk to me when I was upset.

"It does, especially on Esme. I don't need a baby to be happy, I feel like a father already to you kids, but I know Esme longs for a child and I want to give her one to make her happy. It kills me that I can't give her what she wants. You must know that feeling, Emmett." Carlisle finished, looking at Emmett.

Emmett frowned, looking down at me, taking my hand tightly. "I do,"

I looked up at him, kissing his cheek. "What do you mean?"

A small smile appeared on his face as he shook his head. "Rose, you can't honestly believe that I didn't feel bad for not being able to give you children."

I frowned. "I knew you wanted kids, as much as you said that you were happy with just me..."

"It hurt me just as bad, although I had to be strong for you because I knew that you were more fragile where it was ripped from you at one point. For me, I was always happy with you. But knowing you weren't hurt."

"Emmett, you were always enough for me." I said, smiling sadly, feeling bad for making him think that.

"I didn't mean it that way, Rosalie. I knew you loved me, but the motherly instinct in you yearned for a child and I knew you would be a great mother, and you are." he said, hugging me from behind.

"I love you, Em. So much." I murmured, resting my head back on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Rosalie. You and our family." I smiled and then looked back to Carlisle. "Have you been on the adoption list for longer then just 3 years? I mean in other towns?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, just here in Forks. Esme and I only decided to try adoption while we were here, when Bella got pregnant it was a hard issue for her, just like you."

I nodded, frowning. "I wish there was someway I could help."

Carlisle nodded, "I know, Rose, although, just being there for her, being a daughter to her _does_ help."

**--**

I heard soft knocks on the door. It was 3:21am, and I quirked a brow as Emmett pulled back from kissing me. We were cuddled up together on our bed like usual, having a little alone time. I had on my tank top and pyjama pants, Emmett in his blue silk boxers. I kissed his forehead before going over to the window, looking down at the porch, seeing Renesmee stood there, tears glowing in the moonlight as they ran down her face.

"It's Renesmee," I said softly, turning away from the window. "Get dressed, I'm going to go let her in."

He nodded and I left the room, going down the staircase and into the porch. I opened the door swiftly. "Come in, sweetheart." I said as she nodded, swallowing hard.

As soon as she came in, I engulfed her into a hug when she shut the door. Motherly instinct. "What's wrong?"

She hugged me back, dropping the small bag that was in her hand. "My dad," she replied.

"What did he do?" I asked, pulling back to look at her. "Never mind that, we'll talk about it later. Let's get you inside and into the spare bedroom. Stay here tonight." I figured she wanted to.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Thank you," the voice would of been inaudible to any human ears.

I placed a hand on her back, ushering her up the stairs as Emmett came out, a muscle tee on and pyjama pants. He stood by the rail until I led her into the spare bedroom and he filed in after. I sat Renesmee down on the bed and took her bag. She was already in her pyjama pants. "Rose, Emmett," she said softly. "can I stay with you guys for a little while?"

Emmett nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side of her. "We already said you could, love." he said, rubbing her arm gently. "Does your mom or dad know you're here?"

She shook her head. "No, but Jacob does. He wanted me to stay with him but he knows just as much about all of this as I do and I needed someone who could tell me what's happening because I'm so lost." More tears were in her eyes at this. "I don't know what to do, and dad isn't making this anymore bearable."

I placed a hand on her knee. "What happened?" I asked as Noah started crying.

"I'll be back," Emmett said softly as he left the room, going to feed Noah. He usually woke up around now for a bottle. Emmalie was fine, eating normally and playing and I was glad that it wasn't anything too serious. I turned a lamp off, shutting the blinds and turning the room light off. Emmett then came back in. "Noah's got the bottle." They fed themselves now.

I smiled softly. "Thank you."

He nodded, giving me a small smile back before we sat down with Renesmee again. "Sorry," I apologized for the interruption.

"It's alright... You guys are so good with the twins." she said softly. She wouldn't make eye contact.

"Practise," I said gently. "lots of it. Babies have their own schedule and you just get used to it." I seen her not making eye contact and took her hand. "Renesmee, you don't need to be ashamed of anything here. We love you and we're going to love our great niece."

She smiled up at me and Emmett nodded in agreement. "Well, actually, he or she is going to be your goddaughter, if you two will agree."

I smiled lovingly, hugging her tightly. "We would love that." Emmett smiled. "We would." he agreed.

She smiled. "I'm glad," she then sighed. "My dad," she started. "when you guys left and mom and him talked, he started yelling at me. When I started crying, mom came over and took me in her arms and told me she loved me, but she wasn't happy about this. I was in bed and I felt a sharp pain go through me and when I went to ask mom what it was and mom said it was the baby kicking, dad was a little on edge and told me to go back to bed. I told him not to snap at me and mom tried to calm him down, but he got upset with her, too. I could tell he almost had her in tears if she could be in tears and I just had to leave... I hate staying there."

Emmett frowned immensely. "I'm talking to him tomorrow." he said, shaking his head trying to contain his own anger. "I'm definitely talking to him tomorrow."

I knew Emmett was mad with his brother for being so stupid. Being such an ass.

Renesmee frowned. "He's going to get mad."

"I don't care," Emmett said, then, trying to make her feel better, he smirked. "I'm the stronger brother, remember?" he gave her a small wink and a small giggle escaped her lips.

I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about anything, baby. Just concentrate on a healthy pregnancy, keep the stress to a minimum and try and get some sleep. Everything will work out. I _promise _you. If anything happens and you're unsure of it, come get me, alright?"

She nodded. "Alright, thanks so much Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. I love you."

We both smiled and told her we loved her too before saying goodnight and going back to our room. I knew we had a lot to deal with regarding the pregnancy, Edward and Esme in the next few months that her pregnancy progressed.

**--**

**Author's Note;**

**I'm very pleased with this chapter, length and events. I hope you guys are, too and next chapter, I'll be doing shout outs, so review!**

**If you have any comments/questions/suggestions etc, leave them in your review, or send me a PM and I'll be sure to either message you back or answer it in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ DramaticField.**


	38. Authors note Happy Holidays 2

**Author's note;**

Happy Holidays for the second year in a row!

I never thought that a story I started writing as a one shot last year at my friends house would actually take me two years, and I'm still not near done. Crazy, huh?

Anyways,

Thanks for all the reviews/support you guys have given me thought the last year and a bit. It means a lot and I hope to get an update out before I go back to school on the 4th. (:

Nevertheless,

Thank you so much, you guys have been great!

lots of love and holiday cheer,

**~ DramaticField.**


	39. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to apologize for not updating as frequently as I should.  
I checked today, and I haven't updated Seven Minutes in Heaven since December. D:

I'm definitely going to get a chapter out in the next week and put it, from now on, on the top of my priorities list.

If you have any suggestions/comments/questions/concerns or ideas for me, like always, PM me. ^_^

I hope I haven't lost any of my readers!

~ DramaticField


	40. Authors Note: Rewritten

Hello everyone!

Long time no talk, huh?  
Well. I was thinking. Considering the overwhelming amount of readers and reviews I got for this story, I got an idea. I kind of want to re-write this story. This was the first thing that I ever wrote and reading it over I can see many improvements needing to be made from spelling mistakes to sentences that really aren't coherant and now that my writing has improved greatly from the time I wrote this I kind of want to fix it up and make a new, improved Seven minutes in heaven. My grasp on Rosalie has desperately changed as well since this has been written and I really do think I have her as down path as ever. So, if you support me in this remaking of my first, and probably most cherished piece of work (I'm leaving the old one up still, however, just creating a new one) then review this chapter or PM me and let me know your thoughts!

Thanks guys!

- Dramaticfield.


End file.
